


Take me to church

by samoilov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kink, M/M, Necrophilia, Psychology, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoilov/pseuds/samoilov
Summary: Я буду поклоняться, как собака, свету твоей лжи.





	1. Chapter 1

— Сигаретки не найдется? — работник диспансера тащил Самойлова за шкирку к выходу. Руки у мужика были большие, грубые, с морщинами и неприятными складками на тыльной стороне ладоней, хотя он не жирный и даже не полный. В груди у него, наверное, — гранитный камешек, или песок, или просто пустота. Самойлов беспричинно хихикал сам себе, совал истончившиеся побледневшие руки в карманы, щипал себя за ногу, ойкал и ухмылялся, ничего необычного. Сизое скучное небо плыло перед глазами мыльными разводами, разноцветной неясной пылью, рисунком сладкого жирного молока на кофе. Кофе можно пить. Можно жевать. Можно…

— Только попробуй еще раз залететь сюда, оборванец.

Самойлов споткнулся о последнюю ступень и так беспомощно и повалился на асфальт, ударившись челюстью, но, к сожалению или к счастью, не выбив себе и зуба. Огромный серо-голубой потолок со мрачными парящими в нем взбитыми сливками, комками грязи, волос, пыли висел над ним, давил на легкие, сжимал грудину, ломал ребра и впивался ими в выжженное острой щелочью сердце, вырывал смех и презрительный взгляд чужих серо-коричнево-голубо-зелено-карих — да кого вообще волновало, какого они цвета? — глаз. Бедро грубо знакомо ныло, как будто ему только что хорошенько вставили, но, к сожалению, не в тот раз и даже ни в какой из последующих. На ободранных о жесткий асфальт ладонях через темные пятна-отпечатки просвечивала капиллярная кровь, и он бы ее слизнул, если бы эти пятна не были такими гадкими на вкус.

— Только ради тебя, красавчик, — тяжелый металлический хохот, как свинец — пули в лоб, прямиком в мозг. Его собственный пережил многое, хотя прогнозы были очень неутешительными, но, говоря ему это, наверняка имели в виду не его шансы выжить, а будущие длинные, никому не нужные, но такие ценные чеки со множеством нолей, как и любых других составляющих десятичной системы счисления. Увлекшись новой шуткой внутри себя, он позабыл о старой снаружи; мужик не ценил его «прежнего» чувства юмора, но Самойлов даже не обижался — или думал, что не обижался. — Ну, хотя бы сотку одолжи.

На ходулях передвигаться было сложно, особенно впервые в жизни, но он не помнил, чтобы ему их выдавали — или хотя бы обещали выдать, как рюкзак, который ждет его где-то там, еще у них, ведь отпустили его всего на денек, подышать воздухом или чем-то посерьезнее — но до этого «посерьезнее» еще нужно доползти. Наверное, Самойлов просто разучился ходить. Но почему бы не разучиться дышать, раз деградировать — так просто?

Вопреки даже собственным ожиданиям, хотя больше никто и ничего от него, в особенности в такое время, не ждал, он все же дополз, или дошел, или доехал, или долетел, это не известно доподлинно. Продавец подозрительно косился на полудурка, с похотливым ехидством улыбавшегося ему в окно. Хотя, может, он и не улыбался, а плакал. Нет, не может, он действительно плакал, но с улыбкой. Это все от холода, конечно, от холода. От холода трескаются губы и веки, а от боли люди плачут. Они думают, что это все их раненые глаза, но нет, это все их раненые души.

Самойлов посмеивался. Обрушивающимися детскими мечтами о работе в NASA дрожали его руки, изрезанные, искусанные, изъеденные зубами — передняя «двойка» и «тройка», совсем как в школе —, с потемневшими пластырями и кусками мертвой влажной кожи под ними. Колебался огонек полусгоревшей спички, а Самойлов все еще промахивался по папиросе, едва не обжигая пальцы, ладони и лицо. Резкий вдох-выдох, и у него потемнело в глазах, в голове, в теле и вокруг, в бесконечном космическом пространстве, где всегда темно, независимо от того, курил он или нет, жив или лежал холодным телом где-нибудь под, над землей или даже на ней. Тьма — это, наверное всего лишь отсутствие света. Наверное.

На асфальте сидеть было холодно, как холодно и на стенах его камеры. На них он, конечно, не сидел — как это вообще возможно? — однако врачи твердили обратное, но Самойлов им не верил, хотя знал, что они говорят правду, при этом все еще плохо понимая суть и механизм. Он мало что понимал в этой жизни, особенно — самого себя и происходящее вокруг. Наверное, у него просто не было света, позволяющего оценить-понять хоть что-то или, что еще более вероятно, он его когда-то имел, но потерял навсегда. Самойлов сдавил пальцы в кулаках и беззвучно, но заметно зарыдал, утыкаясь лбом в фильтр папиросы и потряхивая плечами.

Его город был похож на кладбище, в прямом и переносном смысле. Дома все построены как под копирку, большие неразумные облупленные квадраты с редким «36 колыбель не каска» под или у балкона. И сами балконы, хоть и украшены — в одном из сотни случаев, правда — какими-то нелепыми, но яркими разноцветными наклейками внутри или адекватным граффити снаружи, они все такие же банально одинаковые, обжитые и все со ржавыми изогнутыми решетками. Его город — лужа. Большая лужа, раздражающе тонкая по краям, у самого асфальта. Лужа, о которую даже грязь с подошвы сапога не смыть, потому что слишком мелкая, потому что она уже грязная не только на дне, но и на поверхности, в ней даже ничего не отражалось, но медленно плыли радужные следы газолина, такие же ядовитые, как чьи-то души, слова, действия. Эта лужа такая бесполезная, но действительно раздражающая. В этом городе быдло слишком много грязи в его собственных домах, в пейзажах, в людях.

Здесь проезжали на автомобилях, автобусах и мотоциклах, но все равно стояла тишина; не шелестит ни листок, но все равно закладывало в ушах. Все равно было серо, душно и влажно. Возможно, они все родились здесь не случайно, возможно, это и есть дно с теми самыми страшными рыбами, у которых из головы растут собственные маленькие лампы — все дети хоть раз в жизни видели их в мультфильмах или, если кто-то чуть умнее остальных, энциклопедиях. Им здесь самое место.

Самойлов наблюдал за тем, как гас и зажигался свет в окнах квартир, в которых он никогда не был, но о которых все еще мог многое рассказать, потому что планировка, декорации и даже предпочтения жителей оказывались везде одинаковы. Дома по новому типу не строили ни в этом районе, ни в каком-либо еще, потому что в этом не находили смысла, никто не приезжал и не уезжал, поголовная смертность от нападений и передозов компенсировалась рождаемостью третьих и четвертых сыновей-дочерей из надежд на материнский капитал или пособие по многодетности. Но никто точно не был уверен в том, что такое вообще существует.

В этом городе гнили дома, улицы, земля, люди, души, небо, вода, мусор, мечты, амбиции, воздух, трава, домашние животные, школьные тетради, тела, черви и даже птицы. Их выпотрошенные не проявившей свойство трения об асфальт резиной тушки сияли, хвастая содержимым от зоба до клоаки, на каждой улице. Их стоило объявить городской достопримечательностью, собрать денег и на них заказать проект хотя бы одного дома нового типа, но ведь все должно быть «как у людей», значит как у всех.

Единственное, что никогда не подводило — внешнее освещение. Ночь, улица, фонарь, Самойлов брел куда-то вперед, заранее зная, что его ждет за углом, за правым поворотом, левым, тем, что чуть дальше и еще влево, и даже на другом конце района, за пределами города. Везде все было предсказуемо, все одинаково освещено лампой и одичавшими желтыми окнами, хоть это и не было нужно: одинаково опасно и в подворотне, и нет. Здесь решала не людность улиц и даже не их убранство, а количество лени очередного маньяка и степень наточенности его ножа. Ни того, ни того Самойлов не боялся, потому что у него имелись руки, которые не нужно точить.

Но вот уж ночь, и стоило возвращаться. Сторонно-окольными путями, как угодно, только не по прямой, только не по гипотенузе, но хотя бы по двум катетам, ведь эта разница в квадратах давала ему шанс еще немного подышать пыльным воздухом, который он глотал с самого рождения, дарила возможность шумно потереться подошвой о мокрый после утреннего дождя асфальт, наслаждаясь то ли собственными ощущениями, то ли чувством раздражения окружающих, которых, впрочем, уже не было, потому как ночью все или спали, или занимались сексом, или сидели на кухне, в ванной, спальне, зальной — где угодно, лишь бы не спать (Самойлов знал, потому что так поступал иногда он, иногда — его мать); оттого это чувство, которое он мог бы вызвать у людей, было отгорожено от реальности частицей «бы». Путь Самойлова — тих и мрачен, потому что здесь, меж домов и магазинов, фонари не светили, а такие же желтые окна смотреть на дорогу ему совсем не помогали. Он бы и заблудился уже, если бы не проследил путь, еще когда его сюда увозили. Кто отправил и зачем — из его памяти это вымылось, как вымылось и многое другое, что можно было считать не таким важным, чтобы удерживать это.

Ночи в этом городе были такими же темными, как и дни: солнце, позабыв о существовании этого крохотного населенного пункта, не ласкало его своими лучами и не позволяло луне их отражать. Природа то замирала, то оживлялась, и это никак нельзя было предугадать, но все семь часов нестерпимо орали сверчки, кузнечики и любая живность, которая только могла так орать, треща. Автомобилей не было, но тише не становилось, и громче тоже. На территории этой проклятой лужи степень освещенности пожухлой даже в июле травы не имела никакого значения. Какая разница, зарезали бы днем или ночью? В любом случае либо зарезали бы, либо испугались, либо успел что-то крикнуть, кому-то позвонить или написать, негодяя стукнули по затылку и… собственно, и все. Здесь никто ничего не делал, и это считалось нормальным. Во всей стране никто ничего не делал, и это… не считалось нормальным, но только не по их меркам. А ночь была все так же прекрасна и отвратительна своей обыденностью, как всегда. Поломанный светофор одиноко мигал своим красным, прорывая черноту потоком собственных ушлых фотонов. Они, правда, ничего не освещали. Совсем ничего.

Самойлов знал, что завтра его существование изменится. Завтра — в холодной комнате, на мягком кресле, перед незнакомым лицом и раздражающим шепелявым голосом; завтра — получасовая, или даже больше, лекция о том, какую огромную работу он проделал, чтобы наконец вернуть себе шанс нормально жить, с небольшой оговоркой-опечаткой на слово «существовать». На лице — улыбка, никому из присутствующих не кажущаяся и в долю адекватной, но он все-таки старался; в заднем кармане джинс, из которых теперь только выплывать, уже не выпадать, — полупустая пачка, занятые у охранника деньги и ворованная мелочь. Хотелось хлебнуть отбеливателя, как холодного живого пива или теплой водки, после которой тянет блевать. Самойлов блевал за последние месяцы столько раз, что научился это делать искусно, в такт сто третьей симфонии Гайдна. Его длинное соло в тональности си-бемоль-мажор. Или все-таки соль-минор…

Самойлов принюхивался, стараясь при этом выглядеть не таким психованным наркоманом, каким видели его все, включая его самого. Вокруг воняло препаратами. Воняло, потому что нет того, что он искал, от чего его заставили убежать. Он не хотел или по крайней мере не мог, но у него отчего-то получилось, и теперь он был готов начать гонку заново, дать последний рывок, взять реванш, пока с ним ничего не сделали, пока меняющее-все-завтра не наступило, пока безразличное и холодное к ним солнце не сомкнуло своих презрительных глаз за горизонтом, и на настольных часах не протикало ноль-ноль. Пахло остро, горько, терпко и душно — но только не так, как ему нужно. У него был острый нюх, острый глаз, но, к сожалению, тупой мозг. Он бы не понял или не захотел понять, что никто бы не позволил ему оступиться еще раз, ведь с небес дважды не падают. Или хотя бы с одних и тех же небес — от падений он сбил колени насмерть, переломал ребра, локти, ключицы и челюсти, изорвал в кровь кожу и сердце. Он выбирал только худшее в надежде на вечную молодость, счастье, дал обет бездействия или хотя бы противодействия. Его надежды рухнули, как лондонский мост, как небо, как человеческая мораль, и он, по ее ветхим, заплесневелым законам, остался вечным грешником без шанса на искупление, но с будущим на него. Это ему сулили — уже не люди — оставшиеся от них мешки с костями, перед которыми он, такой же мешок, но с чем-то более изломанным, стоял, молчаливо ожидая своего окончательного приговора, хотя знал его заранее: теперь он новый Сизиф в своем исправлении. Но он не хотел исправляться и не хотел отправляться в свой Тартар, который теперь называли благим словом «церковь». Благодетели в нем, правда, было столько же, сколько и в Отце, Сыне и Святом Духе, вместе взятых. Их Самойлов презирал одинаково, потому что у него были причины презирать.

Причина первая и самая главная, возможно, и единственная, но слишком для него весомая, чтобы быть недостаточной — безразличие. Господь Бог был таким же бесполезным куском дерьма, как любое его дитя — или раб, это не имело значение, все они люди-человеки —, если только не еще более бесполезным. Возможно, Самойлов был сыном Бога, но уж точно не его рабом. Рабы уважали и боялись своих хозяев, а он ощущал — лишь только к ним — такое же холодное безразличие, какое проявляли небеса к своим чадам. Пусть Самойлов был самым страшным грешником, Иудой, Сатаной и Антихристом — оно, конечно, так и было —, но ему — не плевать. Не плевать на быстро и жалко, как шлюха, сгорбившуюся от СПИДа в собственной темной квартирке, где никто даже не удосужился нажать на переключатель, мать; на разбившегося вместе с пьяным уродом на другой стороне движения отца, у которого еще было слишком много планов и надежд хотя бы на своего единственного сына; на утопившегося Сашу с узкими зрачками, радужками цвета июньского неба в пять утра и пьяным плаксивым голосом, в последний раз просящим Самойлова беречь себя — за секунду до того, как утихнуть в соленой грязной воде под свист ветра. Двадцать метров, и у него не успели вырасти крылья, и суки-ангелы его не поддержали.

Самойлову вытирали слезы грубыми тряпками и вкалывали седативное, хотя он не просил, но его не спрашивали и даже не сдерживали, хотя бы потому что он не сопротивлялся поначалу и сопротивлялся слишком слабо потом. Смеяться не моглось, но так хотелось, и хрипы застывали где-то меж кишечника и мозжечка, на альвеолах и перед трахеей, которую он был бы не прочь себе вырвать, ведь она так похожа на хобот слона.


	2. Chapter 2

Саша.

Саша всегда был чем-то необычным, волшебным и в то же время, что не свойственно подобным вещам, до боли ощутимым. Саша был черной вороной и белым снегом; был слепыми голубыми глазами, которые, однако ж, все видели (может, предпочитая и не видеть, но выбора им, конечно, не предоставили), но были слишком бледными, как и его длинное худощавое тело; он был красными треснувшими губами со вкусом дешевого пива и осадков травы. Какой именно, не знал даже Самойлов, ведь в университете наркотики пробовать не разрешали, как бы ни хотелось, и не учили распознавать их по одному смазанному поцелую, и Саша сам не рассказывал, лишь загадочно улыбался, предоставляя возможность угадать, которой Самойлов никогда не пользовался. Пьяный или трезвый, в адеквате или не совсем, Саша всегда представлялся кем-то новым, но оставался таким же невероятным. Он был темным днем и ясной ночью, мягкой сталью и твердой кровью. Небом, землей, миром, войной — Саша был всем. Его хотелось любить. Его самые красивые на свете глаза отражали все тайны Вселенной, давали ответы на все вопросы, которые только можно было задать.

Саша хотел стать врачом. Он поступил на медицинский факультет, все с детства мечтая выучиться на хирурга и безнаказанно резать человеческую плоть. Он всегда был умным мальчиком и усердно трудился, хотя по его разгильдяйскому виду и отношению к собственной драгоценной жизни сказать так было сложно. Саша казался слишком вдохновленным своим обучением и все обещал препарировать Самойлова вместо лягушки, или поставить на нем свой первый опыт, или провести операцию. Самойлов смеялся и обещал больше не посещать никаких специалистов, кроме него, но Саша грозился реальным препарированием, вместо скальпеля лишь доставая грязный тупой ржавый нож. Таким резать определенно очень больно, но если бы это смогло спасти Саше жизнь, Самойлов бы лег под него без промедления.

Первые, но уже болезненно отдающиеся по всему лицу и вызывающие дрожь в пальцах слезы еще только собираются и выходят по слезному каналу. Их становится слишком много, но из больных от недосыпа и усталости век они пока не выливаются. 

Сашины руки, бледные, исчерканные выпирающими темными венами, сильные, хоть и выглядящие тонкими, цепкие, всегда были холодными, а его небесные глаза, смольная, как его волосы, душа, алое окровавленное сердце — теплыми. Он всегда знал, как можно согреться, любил делиться и пользоваться своими знаниями, особенно с лучшим другом. Его красные треснувшие или искусанные губы обжигали до крови, его узкие зрачки лихорадочно бегали вверх и вниз, по сторонам, по диагонали, они рисовали неясные фигуры, даже когда его веки были сомкнуты. Саша всегда был пьян в такие моменты — или обдолбан —, и Самойлов позволял насладиться собой, опьянеть от своего тела еще сильнее, бесповоротнее, делился привычным, но все еще свежим влажным запахом хвои с медно-рыжих волос, своим теплом, тридцать шесть-и-шесть, и низким хриплым голосом, тяжелым судорожным дыханием, возбуждающей сипотцой. Самойлов всегда был готов отдать Саше не только свое тепло и плоть — и собственную жизнь. Но это бы его не спасло.

Саша был сказкой, вымышленной и реальной одновременно историей матушки Гусыни, сладким сном, от которого не хотелось просыпаться — потому что пробуждение всегда сопровождается головной болью с тошнотой от похмелья и деликатностью в джинсах — даже на чужой груди, в которой пока еще билось сердце, пока еще гоняло по организму его законные литры крови, а не воды из грязной городской реки, кишащей если не мусором, то тиной и трупными останками таких же суицидников или рыб, поотмиравших из-за выбросов отходов, включая любимый, красивый, радужный газолин. Саша не станет русалкой или хотя бы мавкой и не утащит Самойлова к себе, заманив насмешливым мальчишеским голосом в грязные сточные воды, как бы тот ни хотел. Потому что сказок не существует, русалки — лишь выдумка моряков, а Саши просто больше нет и никогда больше не будет, и его труп разложится в воде, сгниет, расплывется по всему городу, напоминая каждому, что здесь, в луже, сгубили еще одну душу, еще одного человека, еще одну Вселенную и целых две судьбы — Саши и Самойлова; но жителям будет все равно, потому что ничто не нарушит их покой, неведение и молчаливую скорбь по собственным душам, слишком сильную, чтобы заботиться о чьих-то еще. Круговорот самоубийств, эгоизма и слез — вот что ждет каждого, родившегося в этом городе.

Может быть, все было совсем не так, как он думал, представлял себе, как это видели остальные, корча отвращенные гримасы и проходя мимо молча или редко крикнув: "Педерасты!" вслед. Может быть, в этом был какой-то скрытый особый смысл, недоступный никому, даже им двоим, и Самойлов не просто просыпался туманными утрами, вставал с кровати или просто скамейки в городском парке, жил, пил абсент и водку, нюхал клей и сигареты, колол, курил и вновь засыпал на земле или жестком матрасе, чтобы снова проснуться и пустить свое существование по очередному кругу, циклу, колесу, с Сашей. Может быть, Самойлов любил его всем своим небьющимся сердцем, душой, которой у него, конечно не было, ведь на что-то нужно покупать "лекарства" для похмелья, любил даже сильнее, чем героин, чем душные шумные ночи под ясным небом или мрачным потолком его квартиры, чем жженый запах черных, как вороное крыло, волос, чем собственные мечты о "самоубийстве — или полном спасении". Ни то, ни другое его не ожидало, и его сердце, уже разбитое, разорванное на куски чьими-то острыми клыками, истоптанное, теперь еще и выедала изнутри и снаружи, по углам и в самой середине его любимая щелочь; калий-о-аш.

Саша больше любил кислоты, и не важно, какие, он просто их любил, ему нравилось их описывать и использовать на "лабах", наблюдать за их поведением. Он сам чувствовал себя кислотой, потому что был слаб даже перед своими амбициями, перед едким высоким небом и смехом над глупыми шутками и собственным уродством, потому что он тоже умел летать, особенно когда рядом был Самойлов с пакетиком в пальцах, потому что кислорода у него тоже не было, ведь весь воздух из легких выбивали побои дома и жаркие поцелуи на улице, в школе, за зданием университета или на автобусной остановке, потому что он точно так же растворялся в чужих зеленых радужках, так похожих на еловый лес, которым и пахли волосы обладателя этих прекрасных глаз. Самойлов обожал его за это, за его любовь, за его существование и эту кислотную составляющую. Он обожал его химию, ведь главная реакция для (его) щелочи протекает с (Сашиной) кислотой... или он просто хотел так думать. Потому что так спокойнее, так проще, так все еще можно держаться за чужую жизнь, чужие катионы, зная, что тебя хоть кто-то может понять, прочувствовать и нейтрализовать.

Слеза медленно, скорбно стекает по щеке сухой и оттого неощутимой дорожкой: прозрачной, не белой, ведь кокаин из глаз не сыплется, хотя еще несколько бессонных месяцев могли бы обеспечить даже это.

Саша никогда его не любил и не хотел бы любить, потому что в этом заключалось его "легче": не любить, не привязываться, не чувствовать, не жить, только вдыхать ядовитый запах отбросов, выхлопов, мужского одеколона, только смотреть больными глазами на умирающих муравьев, разбитые машины и сухие бледные губы, только слушать пищание птиц, ругань отца и сладкие стоны ему в плечо. Это все — гораздо лучше, чем любить, и Саша никогда не любил и даже не умел... Самойлов не хотел в это верить, пытался отрицать словами и собственными мыслями, но в конечном итоге одинаково смирялся и верил, потому что всегда безоговорочно, безапелляционно верил каждому слову Саши, как последний отчаявшийся дурак, как послушный преданный щенок, тяфкающий одинаково обожающе-жалобно что от пинка, что от мимолетной ласки. И с какой-то необычайной легкостью и ясностью он сознавал, что, в общем-то, не так и далеко ушел от обоих. 

Саша его, конечно, не любил. Саша, являя собой лик ангельской благодетели, всего лишь позволял Самойлову рыдать у него на плече из-за положительного результата теста матери, из-за ее красивых фиалковых глаз, кристального смеха и деревянного гроба, всего лишь вытирал его горячие слезы пальцами, всего лишь целовал в сморщенный лоб, влажные щеки и красные веки, вдыхая запах алкоголя с тяжелого дыхания. Просто не пришел никто, ни когда она еще дышала, ни когда готовилась стать пищей для червей. Отец молчаливо, но особенно ощутимо присутствовал в соседней могиле, соболезнуя скорее тому, что ее не кремировали. Стоял только Самойлов, сгорбленный, изломанный, с сухими больными глазами и дрожащими руками, которыми он сжимал край своей рубашки, очевидно, пытаясь не разрыдаться. Он был пьян, неадекватен и много кричал. Саша стоял рядом — их было всего двое живых здесь — и обнимал его за плечи, не столь поддерживая, сколь не давая распинать, расколотить, раскопать все вокруг и зарыться в землю самому, схоронить себя заживо даже без гроба, радостно позволяя сгнить сначала душе, а потом и телу. Саша в это время был рядом, как и всегда, потому что он даже не отходил от Самойлова, теперь зная и чувствуя все. Саша был рядом и в тот, другой раз, обхватывал руками бедра так крепко, что оставались синяки и следы кулаков с пальцами; когда они стояли на крыше, совсем еще ранним утром, вдыхали холодный на высоте, еще свежий воздух, глядели в прозрачное розоватое небо с голубым горизонтом, убегающим вдаль, как они, скрывающиеся от реальности и собственных жизней, Самойлов, даже не разбегаясь и не расставляя в стороны руки, все же почти бросился вниз, ступил за ощутимый порог чьего-то потолка, и ему было так хорошо, спокойно, весело, как под прохладным душем, и он готов был провалиться в бездну и воспарить к новому горизонту, еще отдающему золотом и пахнущему "Marlboro" — Саша схватил его за запястье за секунду до безвозвратного не-вырастания крыльев, не-достижения яркой линии не-выхода и прижал тогда к себе, как прижимал всегда, целуя в висок, как целовал всегда, гладя спину и что-то шепча — как всегда. Потому что было слишком страшно потерять вот так, мгновенно, без вопросов и ответов на них, без последней вымученной улыбки и сладкого поцелуя, потому что мир сужался и вертелся вокруг миндалевидных зеленых глаз, смуглой кожи и прямого носа, потому что из бесконечности измерений, пронизывающих и крышу, и небо, и каждого спящего в своей кровати жителя, осталось лишь одно — на них двоих, но не пополам, а как электронное облако, общее. 

Саша легко и просто мог остаться и оставался у него на ночь, чтобы ее скоротать или просто отдохнуть, заснув в тишине, или хотя бы убежать от мира, проблем, самого себя и личных страхов — хотя в лачуге Самойлова отключали свет и воду часто, просто так, потому что "город", потому что есть свечи и... лужи? Он все шутил, что в душе пихнуться не получится, ухмылялся нагло, с таким желанным ядом на кончиках клыков, как у змеи, что, чтобы отодрать Самойлова, ему не нужна ванная, кровать, опора, воздух — и всегда выполнял обещанное, всегда давал сполна и забирал все, что ему было нужно: кровь, тепло, звуки, движения и выражения длинного лица —, всегда заботился о Самойлове, какой бы эта забота ни была, ничего не требуя. Наравне с этим он предусмотрительно убирал со стола столь маняще поблескивавшую на солнце бутыль уксуса, заменяя ее водой, и Самойлов всегда удивлялся тому, что еще жив, хотя, конечно, обо всем догадывался.

Саша был самым легким и злым, нежным и бездушным человеком в жизни Самойлова, в городе, в стране, на планете, во всей обозримой и не очень Вселенной. Его кровь напоминала дорогое красное вино, конечно, долгой выдержки, такой же долгой, как накопление в его душе тревог, сомнений, мыслей и чувств, о которых никто (кроме одного-единственного существа) не заботился, не справлялся и даже не помышлял о подобном — вино, которое Самойлов отродясь не пробовал —, а ледяные слезы, слизанные, сцелованные прямо со щек, отдавали чем-то сладким, карамельным, невыносимо притягательным. Саша плакал, рыдал, раздирая в кровь собственную шею, выдирая тонкие красивые волосы, заглатывая и давясь теплой водкой, потому что отец все чаще оставлял его по ночам и утрам с синяками на шее и спермой в разорванной кишке; плакал, потому что его мать, или та, кто ей так назывался, потому что ничего от этого нежного слова в ней не осталось, если вообще когда-то было, в это время, как и в любое другое, если только не орала в квартире и не давала Саше одну пощечину за другой, ласкалась с другими. Безродная шлюха. Это она должна была согнуться, как дворняжка, от болезни, возраста, чего угодно, но она, а не мать Самойлова, нет. Саша плакал, потому что на небесах что-то перепутали. 

Вторая слеза катится по смуглой коже, оставляя после себя щекочущее чувство где-то в животе и на щеке, капая с подбородка на одежду, чтобы оставить темное круглое пятно на волокне. 

Самойлов тоже старался быть рядом, так близко, как только представлялось возможным, он со страстной решимостью постоянно шептал Саше на ухо и в самые губы обещания о том, что заберет его отсюда, как только сможет, что они вырвутся из лужи вместе и больше никогда не вернутся, никого не вспомнят, потому что стало некого, а будет некогда и негде. Саша хотел ему верить, хотел так сильно, что его пальцы, которые целовал Самойлов, белели от напряжения, лицо синело от усталости и подступающей истерики, и его не-вытекшие слезы заменялись громким смехом ни над чем — и долгим взглядом в ясное влажное небо: впервые в его жизни.

Небо с детства его не любило, было к нему невнимательно, и он напрасно поддался его фальшивой голубизне; единственную на свете чистую и искреннюю хранили лишь его глаза. Его жизнь неизменно, предрекаемо шла под откос, катилась в бездну, на самое дно, еще более низкое, чем этот город и его достоинство, туда, откуда уже не выползти, не выбежать, не вылететь, за горизонт событий. Он так и не нашел работу, ведь никому не нужен неопытный мальчишка с плохой характеристикой и учетом, он не избавился и даже не съехал хотя бы под деревянную заиндевевшую скамейку во дворе Самойлова от соседей по крыше, жестоко-ошибочно названных его родителями. От отца, его ремня и члена, ночей и утренних пробуждений даже не в своей кровати или даже не на кровати, а на полу, в одной комнате прикрытым ковром, в другой — нет, с ободранными ушибленными локтями, саднящим горлом и следами его рвоты на простыни. Мать хотя бы это убирала, но лишь потому что мерзкий запах раздражал ее чувствительный нос, хотя она, как самая настоящая проститутка из дешевых дамских сериалов, выливала на себя слишком много духов — не то что Самойлов —, слишком много дымила и вообще слишком много существовала, распыляя по Вселенной ядовитый запах своей гнилой плоти и внутреннего мира, которого у нее даже не было, как и у отца. От него было и вовсе не сбежать, как бы Саша того ни желал. Он грозился достать из-под земли и закопать обратно заживо. Саша тоже верил и даже никогда не задумывался о том, что он когда-нибудь станет стариком и точно так же удобрит землю, как чья-то невиновная мать — он об этом не думал, словно его отец мог жить вечно, поэтому Саша верил всему, каждой его угрозе и ругательству, но только не сказкам про добро и справедливость.

Саша был тем единственным, кто рыдал вместе с Самойловым над могилой его тридцатидевятилетней матери, кто мог это себе позволить вместе с тем, чтобы вырваться за рамки собственного эгоизма, чтобы посмотреть в чужие глаза и увидеть там человека, такого же свободного и желанного для мира, как и любой другой, заснувший в оболочке белков, жиров и углеводов. Саша был единственным, кто еще мог лить слезы, потому что жизнь его друга катилась в...

Самойлов был тем единственным, кого хоть сколько-то волновало, кто мучился от беспокойства если не за весь мир, если не за себя, тогда за самого близкого, самого дорогого для него (и все еще оставшегося в живых) человека. Самойлов был именно тем, кто выносил Сашу на руках через окно его комнаты, независимо от числа на календаре, отрезка цикла вращения Земли и собственного возраста. Он таскал его так же бережно, как принцесс в сказках, но, держа их, не приходится стараться не задевать порезов и не касаться мокрых сзади штанов. Потому что в сказках нет ремня и отца Саши.

Саша его не любил — это очевидно, логично, закономерно и вполне естественно. Это не любовь, что лишь ему, ему одному он позвонил, умудрившись набрать заледеневшими мертвыми пальцами в телефоне вызубренный наизусть родной номер, сидя на перилах холодившего сидение моста с наружной стороны, вглядываясь во все такие же грязные и такие же сточные воды, как всегда, неизменные, как его святое желание. Он позвонил, и Самойлов ответил сразу же, словно всегда держал при себе телефон на такой случай, или знал о звонке, потому что путешествовал в будущее (хотя, конечно, он бы никогда не сделал этого без Саши), или просто вовремя достал его из кармана, испачканного ссыпавшимися кусками разноцветного мела, которым они рисовали на асфальте и писали различные непристойные вещи. Самойлов даже не был под кайфом.

"Малыш? Что такое?.. — его голос был таким родным и небрежным, и ничего не изменилось, и им все так же можно было упиваться даже через разделявшие их сотни метров, но соединявшие телефонные линии. Он все такой же сладкий и спасительный, но, наверное, уже не сегодня, и не завтра, и никогда больше. Саша закрыл беспомощно открывающийся рот вечно холодной ладонью, а по кончикам пальцев побежали скопившиеся на выступе слезы, разбиваясь либо о его бедра, либо о тухлую воду. — Блядь, ты плачешь? Саша! Что случилось? Где ты?"

"Я люблю тебя, — дрожащим голосом Саша наконец признавался в этом более самому себе, потому что Самойлов это всегда знал, чувствовал и понимал, но не ждал при этом всеобщей огласки чего-то настолько очевидного и родного, теплого, с запахом детский драк, первого поцелуя и общей зажигалки. Саша не хотел быть слабым, не хотел рыдать, не хотел расклеиться до полной диссоциации, до поглощения окружающей материей, но это произошло, и если бы в противном случае он бы никогда не любил Самойлова, то послал бы к черту такую жизнь, потому что лучше быть слабым и держаться за стену, чем сильным и балансировать на тонких кирпичиках бордюра. Одиноким — по-другому это называется так. — Люблю тебя. К-кирюш, — мимолетная пауза длиною в их Детство, Отрочество, Юность, Его Университеты и Университеты Самойлова. Тот весь замер, конечно, потому что никто не произносил его имя нежнее, потому что никто вообще больше не произносил его имя. — Ты береги себя, хорошо, солнце мое? Хотя бы ради меня, ради нас, Кирилл, слышишь?"

"Саша, что! — Самойлов кричал, и у него тряслись руки, и глаза, и губы, потому что и сейчас он все понимал с полуслова, все предчувствовал, но никак не мог остановить. Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно даже за себя. — Саша! Саша, где ты? Саша!"

Его жизнь почти тихо, без музыки и молитвы, жестоко оборвалась вместе со звонком, за секунду до конца которого Самойлов услышал через вату лишь свист ветра и всплеск воды. Он даже не заметил собственного шепота, потому что был слишком занят тем, чтобы глотать слезы, чтобы нарочно выпустить телефон из ослабевших пальцев, потому что он больше не нужен, звонить ему некому, а он опять остался один, только теперь совсем без кого-то. Его губы шевелились сами по себе, выговаривая то, что он должен был прокричать Саше еще много лет назад, схватив его за щеки и яростно смотря в его красивые, теперь погасшие глаза, чтобы такого никогда не было, чтобы он не оставлял его... здесь... никогда...

"Я тоже тебя люблю, Сашка."

Он был самым красивым ангелом.


	3. Chapter 3

Слезы, чертовы бесконечные слезы, которые никак не могли высохнуть, сколько бы дней, месяцев, лет ни прошло, текли по всему лицу, и Самойлов, проснувшись и сразу об этом пожалев, даже еще не осознав, с тяжелым дыханием размазывал их по векам, щекам, губам и подбородку. Все было влажное, липкое и холодное, что даже тошно. Рядом стояла очаровательная молодая, явно смазливая — Самойлову было плохо видно из-за плывущей в глазах воды с неясными пятнами — медсестричка с перекинутым на левое плечо светлым хвостом до груди. Ее длинный халат казался очень белым, очень накрахмаленным и аккуратным. Она хоть и выглядела, как идиотка, но как целомудренная идиотка.

— Мужчина, что с вами? Вам плохо? — напуганным писклявым голосом вопрошала она, пока Самойлов яростно метался в кровати, рыдая, пытаясь сбросить с койки свою подушку, одеяло и самого себя, выдирая небольшими клочьями волнистые пряди, задыхаясь то ли от недостатка воздуха, то ли от собственной истерики; вот же и правда дура дурой. — Боже... врач! Позовите врача!

И кто-то позвал. Но, конечно, это был далеко не тот, кого хотел бы видеть и у кого согласился бы лечиться, стоять на учете, да хоть заменять подопытную крысу, быть личным Элджерноном, Самойлов. Этот врач, с темными каштановыми волосами, убого остриженными подобием какого-то горшочка, с серыми незапоминающимися, как и все его лицо, глазами, и этим серьезным сосредоточенным лицом, которое уже через несколько минут, когда Самойлов с успокоительным в крови мирно уснет, сменится улыбкой. На месте этого откормленного счастливого урода с важным видом мог бы быть Саша, тонкий, длинный, заплаканный Саша.

 

Ему все-таки выдали обещанный "ничейный", но теперь, конечно, "егойный" рюкзак, в который, как он думал, складывать решительно нечего; когда его паковали антидепрессантами, успокоительными, снотворными и прочей сплошной химией, засовывая купленные на черт пойми чьи деньги лекарства и инъекции по карманам и отделам — отлично, есть хотя бы один чистый шприц —, он перестал думать вообще и слушает своих путеводителей к новому Аду, его десятому кругу. Они лучше знают, как распорядиться его судьбой, хотя бы потому что он даже не знает сам, ему плевать. Больше всего на свете он бы сейчас хотел просто тихо-мирно свернуться клубочком где-нибудь на окраине города, в темной подворотне и объятиях двух или трех бутылок холодного пива, и перестать существовать. Просто больше не мозолить глаза ни себе, ни окружающим, ни планете вообще — да, это, конечно, было бы прекрасно, но никто просто так не растворяется в воздухе, если он из плоти и крови. Именно об этом, пожалуй, стоит думать, пока тебя выволакивают из здания диспансера — снова —, или как это еще называется, ведут к новой жизни за пределами родного города, родной, хоть и грязной, лужи.

В темном душном автомобиле — с избитым ароматизатором-елочкой под стеклом заднего вида и трясущимися стеклами — Самойлов спокойно, иногда и не очень, спит, потому что наблюдение за остающимся в дали населенным пунктом, кажущимся теперь таким маленьким, неважным, недосягаемым, каким он и должен быть без преувеличенных ощущениями фантазий его жителей, его совсем не радует, как было бы раньше, если бы он, например, не уезжал отсюда, возможно, даже навсегда, в компании незнакомых ему людей, которым, в общем-то, на него плевать и которым он подыгрывает просто потому, что ему больше нечего в жизни делать, а у них есть деньги. Вид этого города совсем не вдохновляет Самойлова, потому что здесь, в этой влажной сырой земле, которая никогда не высохнет и не даст плодов даже в виде обычных съедобных плодоносящих, не говоря уж о великих талантах, в этой во всем виновной воде, скорее, ведь Сашу навряд ли отлавливали, отдыхает его любимый самоубийца. В этом городе погребены все их совместные — а других и не было, все всегда вместе, все на двоих, потому что одному слишком трудно, слишком скучно, слишком одиноко да и вообще бессмысленно — заоблачные, конечно, а как иначе, мечты, так и не высказанные вслух, не прошептанные на ухо, не написанные на асфальте — все их амбиции и цели, которых достичь они не могли изначально.

Во сне Самойлов не плачет, потому что его напичкали таблетками.

 

Обещались, что пребывать в этой, по-мирному, "глубинке" он будет не по необъяснимой, слишком подозрительной для благотворительности и слишком идиотской для холодной расчетливости, прихоти черт-пойми-кого, но потому, что прекрасная великодушная, помогающая обрести грешникам — таким, видимо, как Самойлов, хотя подобным отбросам уже ничто не поможет — церковь святого Петра-Майкла-Жозефа-абсолютно-наплевать-кого любезно согласилась — интересно, с чего бы? — предоставить исцеленному наркоману, что было несомненно очень лестно слышать в свой адрес, отдельную комнату — келейку по их диалекту — минимальные необходимые блага в обмен на помощь и санитарные работы. Интересно, "минимальные необходимые блага" — это свет, вода и пища? Так он вроде и так с этим жил. Самойлова, разумеется, по этому поводу никто не спрашивал, но он все же высказался. Сказал, что с куда большим удовольствием провел остаток дней на помойке с без-определенного-места-жительства'ми, ведь они похожи в столь многом: романтики с большой дороги. У Самойлова, правда, была дорожка, и не то чтобы большая, но это входило в список тех нюансов, о которых он предпочел бы промолчать, а вот весь остальной бред — радостно озвучить. На него лишь с укором покосились, но ничего не сказали. Вспоминалась поговорка еще со времен его живых родителей — давно это было — "на больных не обижаются". Самойлов даже не успел проследить тот переломный момент, когда из "бедного натерпевшегося мальчика" превратился в "неадекватного социопата". Возможно, он и не должен был успеть. 

Это оказалась даже не "церковь", а "монастырь" — его учтиво поправили (вернее, не его, а одного из его спутников, потому что Самойлов все время молчал и пялился на все вокруг, ему было не до разговоров) с умным видом, не понимая, что ему абсолютно по боку, как он любил говорить, хотя бы потому что он не видел разницы между первым и вторым и даже когда-то раньше задавался вопросом, но вот никак не мог собраться его озвучить хотя бы матери, а потом ее не стало, отчего спрашивать стало не у кого. Этот даже несколько милый монастырь был не очень большой, хотя Самойлов не мог судить, он же никогда не бывал даже в церкви, в отличие от матери... Самойлов вспомнил, что здесь, по идее, должны жить монахи, а это те веселые ребята, что отказываются ото всего мирского, принимая теперь только измерения духовные. Вопрос возникал только один: какое им дело до человека, особенно с "того", нижнего света? Это оставалось загадкой, но здесь ему даже нравилось. Совсем рядом с этим серым, неуклюже-округлым зданием шелестела сухими листьями, раскинув тонкие руки-веточки, красуясь перед Самойловым своими худыми формами, не зная, что даже такие роскошные женщины никогда не были в его вкусе, высокая береза. Он раз за разом с ощутимой жадностью и страстью вдыхал в себя свежий мягкий ветер, потому что его никогда нельзя было, такого живительного, уловить в пределах города: никак иначе, осень, конец сентября, начало подготовок к зиме, конечно, самое удачное время, чтобы привезти в непонятное жилище человека без запасной одежды и хотя бы одеяла с собой. Хотя, возможно, они здесь и надеялись на его смерть от лютого холода, это хотя бы многое объясняло.

Этот же самый ветер, разбрасывавший сам в себе любые мысли, вирусы и, конечно, в таком-то месте, божественные послания, слабо таскал по земле пыль и все те же листья, треть рыжих, четверть желтых, две пятых коричневых и еще сколько-то совершенно зеленых, свежих, таких же молодых, но уже мертвых — листья, хрустящие под ногами, как снег, который должен выпасть совсем скоро, учитывая глобальное потепление и все из него вытекающее, снег, в котором Самойлов должен будет умереть если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради монастыря, которому придется тратить средства на содержание такого ярого грешника. Наверное, это можно понимать под "исчезнуть", "раствориться" и прочее, чего так сильно он желал. Самойлов стоял на холодной, уже успевшей промерзнуть с самой верхушки земле босыми, даже не просунутыми в тонкие черные носки ступнями, не ради собственной забавы лежать с температурой в своей келийке и носу оттуда не казать, но лишь затем, чтобы позлить своих прекрасных спутников, еще напоследок подпортив их жизнь и нервы (они все равно больше никогда не встретятся): те как ни пытались уговорить его надеть хотя бы сапоги, речь уж не шла о носках под ними как об очень важной составляющей послеосенне-предзимней экипировки, так он все в руках нес. Самойлов походил на ребенка слишком сильно, слишком очевидно, это раздражало и убивало любую жалость к его судьбе отшельника в собственной жизни, но никто не мог даже предположить, не то что ручаться, что все это он делал нарочно, ведь куда легче поверить дурачку, чем признать в нем великого гения.

Взгляд этого бытового Моцарта был обращен к поселку, который он заметил только теперь, налюбовавшись своим новым домом, напредставляв его себе с разных ракурсов, как красивого юношу, изучив каждый кирпичик, чтобы потом его же использовать в личных корыстных целях. Поселок, казавшийся не слишком-то и крупным, хоть и довольно близким к городу — ближе всех, как ему сказали ребята из диспансера, очень образованные мальчики —, также и не слишком пестрил ни природой, ни жителями — или по крайней мере той их долей, которую Самойлову уже довелось увидеть, ни достопримечательностями, хотя, конечно, он и не видел всего, стоя на этой твердой хладной земле около двадцати пяти минут. Этот поселок с трех сторон окружал монастырь на некотором расстоянии, как было очевидно; сзади, противоположно парадному входу и, видимо, навстречу черному, самому главному входу и выходу в любом здании для таких людей — особенно для таких людей —, как Самойлов, тянулся небольшой, но с виду уютный пустырек, далее переходивший в лес, темный, тучный, широкий, какого не увидишь в городе, где если и найдешь скопление деревьев, так тонких сосен-анорексичек, и в этом нет никакого природного обаяния. И теперь Самойлов, налюбовавшись окружением, точно знал, куда можно было бы сбежать.

Дома были маленькие, одноэтажные, деревянные — ничего интересного, ничего цепляющего взгляд хотя бы редким всплеском кислотного цвета или гротескно прораставшей дикой травой. Это было бы романтично, как в книгах, послужило бы хорошим эпитетом, но в реальной жизни все постоянно оказывалось гораздо прозаичнее. Такие же домишки Самойлов видел и на окраине города, когда бывал там один или, что чаще, с Сашей, на экспедиции в неизведанные территории или просто для прогулки, свидания друг с другом и молчаливой, спокойной природы. Даже его родной городок казался Самойлову мертвым, пустым, но здесь тишина уже начинала сводить его с ума, но, стоило признать, умереть здесь было бы приятнее, чем в туманной тюрьме. Шорох листьев и земли его не успокаивал и не ободрял, хотя звуки собственных шагов, стука пятки, переносящей на себе все восемьдесят четыре килограмма, о землю, все же немного обнадеживали. Из-за поворотов и дорожек между домами — шагов так в пять-десять —, редких деревьев, высоких кустарников и просто непрокрашенных деревянных ворот выбегали дети, уже почти подростки и совсем малыши, все они одинаково пялились на нового человека на своей родине, на непонятную процессию, наверное, ставшую в их детской жизни одним из довольно знаменательных событий, попросту потому что здесь ничего не происходило. Самойлов догадывался, потому что город ничем не отличался, и здесь стиралась граница между "деревенскими" и "городскими", разве что Самойлову была присуща другая лексика, а над речью местных он про себя посмеивался. Детишки пялились своими огромными, с монету каждый, наивными глазами — в их среднеарифметическом возрасте он был уже не таким —, а после убегали. Самойлов не слушал, и даже не собирался слушать, что говорила монашка, мягко, но очень крепко, особенно для такой щупленькой женщины, оттягивавшая его в сторону его нового обиталища; он тоскливо смотрел на разукрашенные в синие, зеленые, оранжевые цвета, но такие же одинаковые — пусть хотя бы не серые щиты! — дома, думал о том, что убежит в степь как можно скорее, готовил план, рассчитывал время и вероятности. Он топтался по земле, даже не стараясь следить за тем, чтобы не поранить ступни о воткнутый туда или просто, возможно уроненный осколок, потому что он давно не резал себе ноги и скучал по ощущениям, и хотел пустить себе кровь. Осколок наверняка там все же лежал — и не один —, но Самойлову сегодня отчего-то просто везло, или везло его ногам, или просто... просто был день такой!

Монашка с буквально ангельским терпением и выдержкой, так присущими людям их нелегкой стези, разъясняла новоприбывшему жильцу его дальнейшие обязанности, такие как уборка во дворе, протирание скамей, мелкие поручения читателя-молитв — Самойлов так и не запомнил, то странное слово было его именем или чином —, вместе с тем внушая его законные права, включая право на личную собственность — ведь он был всего лишь трудником, если вообще вписывался в иерархию, а так же предупреждая о простейших правилах, в первую очередь не-нарушении покоя в пристанище чистых светлых душ (всех, кроме его одной), послушничестве и хотя бы внешнем смирении. Ради теплой крыши над головой и еды, за которую не нужно было платить, чтобы сэкономить деньги на сигареты, Самойлов был готов выступать каждый вечер в качестве шута. Параллельно со своей лекцией монашка проводила новому собрату маленькую экскурсию — если "вот ваша келья" (очень, кстати, уважительно, что не привычно) можно считать экскурсией вообще —, попутно раздавая дополнительные советы и ценные указания направо и налево. Самойлов, впрочем, ничего другого и не ожидал, хотя даже не знал, чего вообще можно ждать от людей, живущих в бедных зданиях ради общения со своим воображаемым другом. Но это, впрочем, было совсем не его дело. Ему стоило привыкнуть к тому, чтобы вообще ничего ни от кого не ожидать, кроме себя самого.

— Самоубийцы попадают в рай? — неожиданно даже для себя, для собственного пораженного мыслями и в особенности воспоминаниями сознания спросил он в тот же самый день, в тот же самый раз, в ту же секунду, когда монашка собиралась уйти, оставив его разбирать вещи, которых у него и не было, разве что нескончаемые пачки и бутыльки лекарств, которые он и не собирался принимать или хотя бы принимать по назначению. Женщина задержалась на секунду, словно о чем-то раздумывая, о чем-то, слишком далеком от понимания Самойлова, возможно, даже о своем Боге, ведь монахи всегда о нем думают; Самойлов заглянул в ее темные карие глаза и невольно заулыбался непонятно отчего. Счастливые люди, правда, так не улыбаются.

— Самоубийцы не попадают в рай, — спокойно ответила ему монашка и все же скрылась, решив, что ее дела гораздо важнее его вопросов... или просто зная, что их дальше не последует, потому что она, как и любая женщина, и даже еще сильнее, как женщина, находящая смысл своей жизни в том, чего даже нет, видела его насквозь, читала его мысли, подобно дьяволице, или просто понимала юношескую растерянность перед собой, перед этим монастырем и совершенно новым, радикально отличным от прежнего укладом жизни, перед собственным будущим, которое все еще балансировало между "быть" или "не быть". Самойлов посмеялся своим идиотским мыслям, зная, чувствуя и предвидя, что от них не избавиться и не убежать, и что они вечно будут терзать его, отвлекая от одной темы, чтобы подвести ко другой, в каждом предложении, каждой фразе, каждом мимолетно брошенном слове; небрежно опрокинул рюкзак на подобие кровати, но хотя бы не деревянный стол с опилками — сколько ему напророчили исправляться в этой колонии? год, точно, ровно год начиная со следующих суток —, приземлил следом же свою ослабевшую, хоть он и ничего не делал, только стоял, ходил, думал и смеялся, тяжелую тушку и снова улыбнулся. Улыбнулся одной-единственной мысли: значит, они скоро встретятся.

Сидение и даже усталое расслабленное лежание, даже на матрасе, казалось Самойлову невероятно скучным занятием, хотя он был готов поклясться, что в так называемой лечебнице — или диспансере, потому что так было проще — просиживал, смотря на серо-бело-непонятную стену идиотским, самым глупым изо всех возможных взглядом, так долго, что удавалось изучить каждую микротрещину и заучить наизусть, где не хватает давно облупившейся краски и сколько, в течение лишь одного сеанса. Перспектива такого же изучения здешних стен ему не нравилась, и он пытался снова занять себя хотя бы надоедливыми мыслями — Самойлов притом ко всему заметил за собой, что сейчас даже способен адекватно, или приближенно к тому, думать. Решив воспользоваться редким сладчайшим моментом полного и даже осознаваемого контроля над собой, он улизнул из монастыря вообще без каких-либо трудностей, с легкой неощутимой горечью, более похожей на банальную жестокую констатацию факта, что даже здесь он был никому не нужен. И следом — честным признанием, что и не хотел бы быть.

Соседские мальчишки и даже редкие девчонки с наколотыми по всей светлой голове короткими хвостиками, длина которых не превышала высоты завязанной десять раз толстой резинки, все они любопытно наблюдали за приезжим, раскуривавшим сигары — вообще, это называлось по-другому, но они иных слов не знали — прямо перед монастырем, перед святыней, перед непоколебимым божьим благословением, как пугали с рождения мамки. Детские миры рушились прямо здесь и сейчас, хотя новый житель здесь и полсуток не пробыл. Тот им подмигивал, но потом необъяснимо жутко мрачнел и отворачивался, бросал сигару на землю, быстро затаптывал босой пятой и отходил, витался кругами, держал себя за волосы или плечи. Очевидно, просто какой-то дурак или чумной, и он был бы даже не против принять для себя такое предначертание.

Его не искали, и его это даже не удивляло, потому что он все еще был на виду буквально у каждого аборигена-обывателя. Он мог бы сбежать, но куда, в первый-то день, в первые глотки свежего, так не похожего на застывший городской, воздуха? Желания от этого особого тоже не было, и он оставался, даже свыкался с мыслью о религиозных обрядах, которые, конечно, попытаются провести и с ним, и даже соглашался в них участвовать. Просто ему уже было на все, включая себя, плевать, хотя придется все-таки разведать территорию в любом случае, если только он не хочет остаться без сигарет, что было бы очень нехорошо для его хотя бы психического здоровья прямо сейчас. Самойлов пообещал себе сделать это позже: глупые болтливые детишки наверняка все знают и, привыкнув к нему, начнут подступать ближе, чем за ограду чьего-нибудь дома, на всякий случай, если вдруг нападет, если захочет что сделать, сразу закричать и броситься к мамке на шею — тогда поделятся, возможно, попросив лишь пару сигарок, так, для баловства. И он даже не сможет им отказать.

Он смотрел на них печально, равнодушно или заинтересованно, на них, маленьких людей со своим большим счастьем, высокими мечтами, важными заботами — и на подкорке сознания что-то всплывало.


	4. Chapter 4

Песок в глазах, из-за которого они потом остро воспалялись, сломанная игрушечная машинка или даже настоящий, стасканный у отца молоток, несколько лишних синяков после очередной драки с местными хулиганами не казались самой страшной вещью в жизни. В разы хуже было, когда, налюбовавшись царапинами, порезами, ушибами и ожогами на теле Самойлова, в его-то восемь-девять лет, после очередной драки с Сашей или нового приключения (конечно же, тоже с ним), мать оставляла его дома, даже не столько из наказания, он вообще не приемлила подобную политику воспитания, сколько просто ради того, чтобы подлатать ему раны, на несколько дней. Несколько драгоценных, самых важных и интересных в жизни дней, за которые можно переделать невероятное количество дел, испробовать столько нового, побывать там, где еще ни разу не был, в местах, о существовании которых даже не догадывался. Для Самойлова это было настоящим преступлением — сидеть в квартире, особенно в такую погоду —, и Саша разделял его мнение. Саша в таких случаях без устали кидал ему в окно, на самый первый, к счастью, этаж, мелкие камни или снег и не уходил, пока Самойлов не высовывал свою морду и не говорил с ним — или не сбегал к нему из дома, выпрыгивая из окна, прямо так, как и был, иногда в пижаме, иногда в футболке и очаровательных шортиках, а когда-то в своей излюбленной еще с тех лет черной водолазке.

Саше тогда было уже десять, на год больше, чем Самойлову, он казался совсем взрослым здравомыслящим парнем со своей, разумеется, неопровержимой точкой зрения, и это вселяло в него, но больше все же в Самойлова, совершенную уверенность в том, что ничего плохого не случится. Самойлов делал это, сбегал из дома прямо в домашней одежде, с незалеченными увечьями, довольно серьезными для его еще нежного, как считалось, возраста, настолько часто, что била тревогу по всему двору и, однажды, даже по тогда еще милиции, хваталась за сердце мать только в первые несколько раз. Потом она лишь терпеливо, со свойственной ее голосу и каждой интонации печально-обеспокоенной мягкостью просила сына быть осторожнее и не выбегать на проезжую часть, и он честно обещал ей беречь себя.

Лилия была хорошим человеком все то время, что ее знал Самойлов, его друг, ее муж и любой, кто хоть раз в любой промежуток ее короткой неблагодарной жизни с нею встречался — все были уверены про себя, что лучше нее женщины нигде не найти. Она всегда старалась быть и действительно была прекрасной матерью, о какой только можно было мечтать, всегда любила Сашу как собственного ребенка, потому что ее нежность к детям, к людям, ко всему живому и целой Вселенной не могла исчерпаться вовек. Женщиной она была практичной, бережливой и аккуратной, каждое утро она красиво, словно профессиональный парикмахер, хотя она была флористом, укладывала светлые, на солнце невероятно отливавшие персиковым цветом волосы в практически всегда одинаковую, но оттого не менее очаровательную и так ей подходящую корзинку, и она же собирала волосы Самойлова в маленький волнистый хвостик, перед этим бережно их расчесав своим любимым, особенным для него, гребешком с выжженным узором в виде восхитительного цветка — таким она, возможно, видела своего сына. От нее сладко пахло гелем для душа с чем-то, аромат чего Самойлов тогда еще не мог опознать, а позже, вспоминая, слушая, понял, что это был мед. От нее всегда пахло медовым гелем для душа. Она любила сидеть в ванне с солью, пеной или ароматическими свечами, подтверждая свой образ легкой романтичной девушки, тяготевшей ко всему прекрасному и приятному; любила читать сама и вслух своим детям, обсуждать с ними Майн Рида и космическое пространство; любила по утрам, выпив кофе, посидеть со своим мужем в кухне несколько минут, прижавшись виском к его плечу; любила робкие цветки фиалки на подоконнике и оставлять жалюзи полуоткрытыми; любила носить широкие теплые свитера и красить губы нежно-розовой помадой; любила, как в юности, сесть в незнакомый автобус и проехать до самой конечной, поизучать их не слишком крупный, но не крохотный город — она каким-то волшебным образом могла находить что-то светлое даже в такой луже. У Лилии было свое мнение на любой счет, которое она никогда не стеснялась высказать при необходимости, и она хотела, чтобы у ее детей было тоже. Она действительно была отличной матерью для своего и чужого сына, единственной и самой нужной. Ее невозможно было не любить всей душой.

И хотя Самойлов нагло и безответственно сбегал из дома в любое время дня и ночи, несмотря на ее запрет — просьбу, конечно, именно просьбу —, она внушала непоколебимое уважение и ему, и Саше каждым своим словом, каждым взглядом, каждой необыкновенной, так подходящей ей повадкой. Они всегда были детьми, любившими свою мать не потому, что так сказала она, а потому что Лилия заслуживала любви. Она вообще заслуживала всего лучшего в мире, и сыновей спокойнее, послушнее, умнее — тем не менее, любила и принимала их такими, глупыми дворовыми оборванцами, не слушавшими никого и ничего, совсем неразумными и по-детски самолюбивыми, любопытными, непоседливыми, гиперактивными, шумными, неисчерпаемыми источниками энергии. И Саша не прекращал жалеть ни на секунду, что это не она его родила.

Он с малых лет ненавидел своих биологических родителей и даже не считал их за семью и пронес это чувство через всю жизнь. У него часто возникало недопонимание с другими людьми, неспособными отличить настоящих отца с матерью от уличных отбросов, случайной ошибки жизни — Саша мог что в пятнадцать лет, что в семь. Его почти никогда не было в их квартире — ему она не принадлежала и он не взял бы ее даже под страхом смерти —, отчасти потому что старая в свои тридцать с чем-то лет, морщинистая поношенная женщина, хотя для подобного создания это слово звучало слишком нежно, курила и курила свои мерзкие тонкие сигареты в кухне с отвратительным ароматом ванили, больше эту комнату ни для чего не используя и даже не прося своего мужа-неудачника, слишком глупого, чтобы суметь проработать в одной фирме больше нескольких месяцев не быть уволенным за опоздания, препирательства с начальством, неквалифицированность и еще много всего, малую часть из которого в его рассказах понимал Саша. Он не знал, что значило слово "неквалифицированность", например, но уже понимал, что это что-то плохое, и однозначно ассоциировал с отцом. Отцом, достаточно умным, ведь все интеллигентные порядочные люди с давних времен придерживались верных принципов, чтобы счесть вполне нормальным воспитательным ходом, профилактической мерой ударить своего маленького ребенка ремнем, иногда и его пряжкой, по груди или рукам. Лилия, будучи очень эмоциональной и искренней натурой, очевидно, ненавидела этих людей так же сильно, как Саша, если не сильнее, но отчего-то никогда этого не показывала — или не показывала лишь при детях. С молчаливой скорбью и сочувствием она лишь обмазывала чем-то холодным и очень скользким синяки Саши. Он все думал, что из-за этого "чего-то", впитавшегося в кожу с самых ранних лет, его руки и стали холодными, как арктические айсберги.

Самойлов же родился смуглым в своего отца, пожалуй, одного из самых недоступных и загадочных для Саши людей, хотя он и не так много за всю жизнь повидал. Его сын — родной сын — походил на него и цветом волос: темным, медно-рыжим, такого Саша не видел ни у кого в своем окружении и сомневался, что еще когда-то увидит; и взглядом, острым и хищным, хотя Самойлову-младшему не исполнилось и десяти, черты отца в нем иногда проглядывали, заставляя его выглядеть просто восхитительно, по-взрослому. Волосы его вились, как у матери, и даже было не ясно, у кого сильнее, а довольно тонкие, уже тогда темные брови хмурились — еще совсем по-мальчишески, правда, но не менее очаровательно —, подобно отцу. Макс Самойлов был высокий мужчина с загорелой, даже темнее, кожей от природы, большими серыми глазами, которые он постоянно щурил — в этом сын ему подражал с удовольствием и успехом —, и серьезным, низким, но никогда не грубым голосом — таким его помнил Саша. Он тоже курил и даже, насколько было известно, много, но не задымлял квартиру и, хоть и казался всегда слишком уставшим, слишком хмурым, слишком безразличным, таил в себе целую бездну эмоций, чувств, ощущений вместе со знаниями и поражающей точнейшей логикой. Он всегда поддерживал своего сына, что безоговорочно означало и поддержку его друга, за что тот был благодарен, как никто другой: симуляция семьи хоть и была очень приблизительной (Лилия и Макс родительству никогда не обучались и в целом вели себя не как отец и мать, но, скорее, как очень заботливые друзья), но отдавала чем-то настоящим, фундаментальным, естественным, таким, как и должно быть.

Самойлов всегда знал, что Саша ему завидовал, и сожаление брало над ним верх, чувство вины мучило каждый раз, как они собирались все вместе, потому что он боялся обидеть своего единственного лучшего друга и потерять — что в девять лет, что в восемнадцать. Боялся еще и того, что Саша мог чувствовать себя неполноценным, обделенным, потому что не походил ни на одного из своих биологических родителей ни единой чертой ни внешне, ни внутренне, хоть и всегда говорил, что это к лучшему. Они не оставили на нем своего грязного следа, — считал он, и Самойлов с ним даже соглашался, но ему было стыдно, что он так сильно похож на своих отца с матерью, а Саша — хотя бы даже тоже на них, не на своих — совсем нет. Саша не был похож вообще ни на кого даже в городе, а особенно ото всех его выделяли слепые глаза. Он не знал, от кого из своей так-называемой-семьи наследовал самого себя, потому что даже никогда не интересовался своей родословной (да и если бы он попытался расспросить одного или вторую, по меньшей мере был бы устало отогнан, по большей — наказан за приставучесть, непослушание, неблагодарность и любые грехи, в которых всегда любили обвинять безответственные родители своих детей), однако был уверен, что если в его генеалогическом древе и был такой же дефектный росток с нераспустившимся цветком, то и он прожил жизнь никому не нужным человеком. Самойлов все хватался за мизинец Саши, все твердил, что они вдвоем справятся с чем угодно, с самым сильным одиночеством и огромными потерями, с болезненными ранами и смертельными болезнями, несмотря ни на что, потому что Сашу тоже должен кто-то защищать, и если это не ангел-хранитель, то Самойлов. Саша громко заливисто смеялся над ним, никогда больше ни над кем и ни над чем так не гогоча, считая их обоих идиотами, но изредка, втихомолку, наедине с собой с десяток лет пытался верить.

Ведь у него действительно была семья, и пусть он в ней не родился, но какая разница, кто давал бы на ночь теплое молоко и укрывал одеялом, кто рассказывал бы обо всем самом главном в жизни и вместе с ним задавался вопросом, а позже отвечал, почему небо голубое, кто праздновал бы его день рождения наравне с любым членом семьи. И какая разница, какой, родной или просто сводный, названный брат спал бы с ним в одной кровати, прижимаясь к его руке и посапывая в нее, пока он любовался звездами из незашторенного окна, терпеливо дожидаясь год за годом упавшей звезды, чтобы наконец загадать желание и все исправить.

Возможно, у Самойлова при рождении умер близнец, и это была ошибка неба. Но судьба не оставляла порванное незалатанным, и на место мальчика, или даже девочки, кому так и не удалось сполна получить любви родителей, встал Саша. Мысли о том, что все сложилось для него вполне удачно и, если бы была возможность что-то исправить, он бы этого не сделал, его напрягали, но он смирялся с этим. Ему тоже пора было стать эгоистом, но почему-то совесть в нем все еще играла. Самойлов смотрел на него часто, с восхищением, нежностью и стремлением стать таким же, но видел в нем, ощущал во всем его естестве что-то неуловимо родное, знакомое, чем обладали и его родители. Его братом не был сомнительный туманный призрак, им был этот самый мальчик. Мальчик с глазами цвета васильков — только еще светлее...


	5. Chapter 5

Самойлов все еще безутешно надломленно плакал, вспоминая Сашу, и не только, вспоминая каждого человека, покинувшего его даже не по своей воле, а потому отобранного, вспоминая каждую погасшую, взорванную галактику, куда красивее Млечного Пути, которой больше никогда не суждено было стать чем-то большим, чем просто набор атомов. С тех пор, как все началось, или даже уже закончилось, потому что случилось это так быстро, молниеносно, без шанса на оглядку или хотя бы осознание, прошло два или три года, он потерялся во времени окончательно и календари, настенные, электронные, уже не помогали, но его, Сашин, слабый дрожащий голос, такой родной и горячо любимый, все еще снился ему, еще нестерпимо громким эхом от несуществующего источника звучал в мертвенной тишине пустыря, отскакивая даже непонятно от чего, высоких лесных стен или прозрачного влажного воздуха — даже сейчас. Саша, прекрасный, великолепный, не стираемый отбеливателем и влажной тряпкой, не поддающийся форматированию в памяти и рациональному объяснению Саша был чем-то куда большим, чем самый близкий друг, большим, чем кровный старший брат, большим, чем самое дорогое, что оставалось в жизни Самойлова. Саша был больше, чем просто потерянный мальчик со слепыми глазами и заполненными холодной водой легкими, он заслуживал большего.

Его шумное тяжкое, или, наоборот, плавное, дразнящее, прямо на ухо или в шею, ближе к ключицам, дыхание — леденящее, как ветер, забивающийся под грязную рубашку, как пиво прямо из морозильной камеры, как взгляд любого прохожего, отрешенный, безразличный; сладкое, как детские несбыточные, еще тогда без осознания их безвыходности и бесполезности, мечты, как первая черешня в начале лета, как невинность. Его шепот в самые губы — вкрадчивый и вездесущий, как хрустящие в воздухе без единого прикосновения листья, как незаметные улыбки и переглядки на уроках, улицах, друг напротив друга по холодно-жарким ночам, как редкие сплетения кончиков пальцев с преследующим оставшиеся сутки ощущением тепла и взаимности; соблазнительный, как возможность попытки самоубийства, как никому не сдавшаяся физкультура на седьмой позиции, а после нее — спасительный звонок и путь домой, как новая дорожка, новая игла, новые приятные знакомства с несуществующими людьми и глупые странные действия. Его ладони — влажные, как замерзающая земля, еще держащая на себе остатки травы, на которой столь приятно стоять, как кашель при простуде, с температурой тридцать девять и восемь и самим Сашей, сидящим у постели, ругающимся всевозможными фразами, но обеспокоенным, как его чертовы штаны после очередной перепалки с безумным отцом. Последнего было жаль больше всего.

А в этом году рано похолодало. Обычно ветер начинал дуть с задатками зимних температур ближе к середине октября, но до нее еще около двадцати дней; конечно, верить мимолетной перемене в погоде не стоило, ведь она так же обманно-переменчива, как и любое создание на планете, включая человека, и до по меньшей мере декабря еще будет кидаться из крайности, лютой жары и сухого воздуха, в крайность, сплошной гололед и запорошенные на метр вверх дороги, дома, парки и даже деревья. На пустыре, впрочем, сейчас было вполне хорошо, удобно, не слишком холодно, вопреки его же опасениям, даже без верхней одежды, состоявшей из одной только широкой грубо пошитой рубахи. Самойлов сидел в самой середине этого маленького лысого поля с едва проглядывавшей кое-где пожелтевшей травкой, где из земли не прорастало даже хрупкой ромашки или лилового колючего клевера, и перед ним раскидывался охладевший лес. Дико проросшие сосны, совсем не похожие на пресловутые городские, загораживали огромный кусок территории — Самойлов хотел бы посмотреть на это с высоты летящего вертолета —, отделяя его от остального мира, заключая в нем свое мрачное влажное царство. Осенью внутри наверняка вполне спокойно, а летом можно было легко угодить в ловушку сотен, наверное, даже тысяч насекомых, роящихся у каждого сучка, поймать своим лицом паутину, настолько тонкую, что ее невозможно было бы и увидеть, а потом извиваться и стряхивать ее с себя, подсознательно убеждая себя в том, что это не голова чешется, это паук ползет по волосам, забирается в них, считая это место вполне теплым и удобным для еды и образования новых сетей, а это и правда страшно. Можно было безо всяких трудностей задохнуться спертым, переполненным влагой воздухом, заглатывать его в беспомощной надежде насытиться, и невольно оказаться не первым и наверняка не последним испытателем опыта "результат приземления осы на поверхность языка". И только сейчас, в прохладу, но еще недостаточно сильный мороз, чтобы это стало опасным, можно было бродить по храму природы, опасаясь разве что заблудиться или стать инвалидом, прямо за высокими массивными сосновыми воротами была не опушка, и овраги резко уводили вниз, на какую-то полянку, едва-едва освещенную из-за нависших сверху еще зеленых от игл веток: можно было бы поломать ноги, можно было попробовать поломать ноги. Было любопытно, как долго бы его искали, где, да и зачем, хотя бы пытались ли бы вообще? Осознать это было легко, даже произнести вслух: конечно нет.

Церковь — вернее, конечно, монастырь, да, нужно запомнить, нужно хотя бы в чем-то казаться образованным человеком, снова обманывая и выдавая себя совсем не за того, кем он являлся на самом деле (но Самойлову было одинаково плевать и на тех, и на тех лицемерных подонков) — напоминала ему, кажущаяся еще совсем молодой, хоть уже и отжившей свое, продолжающей только влачить свое бесполезное существование, как и любой человек после двадцати — о несколько набожной, хотя и такой разумной и последовательной в любых своих, даже религиозных, суждениях, матери, поэтому Самойлов не хотел оставаться ни рядом с ней, ни внутри нее надолго, как бы ему ни нравилось окружение, лик природы и общая атмосфера отчужденности и спокойствия в этом месте... Наилучшим вариантом ему до сих пор казалась мирная тихая смерть здесь от обморожения через несколько месяцев, когда удастся усыпить бдительность наверняка сейчас подозревающих его во всех смертных грехах — а им он предавался, к слову, с удовольствием — монахов. Может, в феврале или марте. Как раз его тело будет погребено в грудах снега, не тающего порой и до мая месяца, и обнаружат его только летом, а он сгниет к тому времени. Очень романтично и красиво. Двое в земле и двое в воде, только один в жидкой, а другой в кристаллической. Да, пожалуй, он хотел бы принять смерть от того же, отчего и Саша. Может, в Аду посадили бы в один котел.

Вот так, господь, ты защищал своих детей, позволяя творить над собой подобное, допуская до них даже мысли о нем? Из небесного департамента цензуры стоило уволить недобросовестных работников, хотя Самойлов, думавший так мимоходом, бегло осматривая бледные неброские пейзажи, уже навряд ли имел с Богом хоть что-то общее, кроме места посещения.

Он снова вспоминал свою мать, задирая голову к небу, всматриваясь в легкие, совсем не такие, как в городе, маленькие белые облачка. Там, в строго очерченных пределах его "дома", облака часто закрывали едва ли не все небо, не давая людям даже взглянуть на солнце — они, однако ж, и не пытались, отчасти потому что знали, что солнце всегда слепит глаза, если им любоваться, отчасти потому что им было все равно, их собственные личные и рабочие дела расписывали их дни по минутам и секундам, не оставляя времени даже для того, чтобы встать и посмотреть вверх. Это было даже взаимовыгодно — я не смотрю, ты не слепишь —, но Лилия к этим людям не относилась. Порой она вообще выходила за рамки человеческого понимания, но этим, казалось, только больше очаровывала людей. Каких-то людей, не всех, потому что подавляющее большинство слишком занято собой, чтобы взглянуть не то что на солнце — на своего ближнего. Его мать отличалась от них. Она смело смотрела на солнце, пусть и не видела его, вдыхала грязный пыльный воздух и обмахивалась веером, пила красное сладкое вино, иногда, совсем редко, одну-две рюмки, когда хотелось просто посидеть у окна и подумать о чем-то высоком или хотя бы своей семье — подобные размышления так или иначе всегда приводили к вопросам о смысле жизни, об ощущении материи, а далее к депрессии и сумасшествию, как это бывают у каждого человека, умеющего думать, но, к сожалению или счастью, она до такого не дожила —, она держала своих детей за руки и защищала одинаково. Саша был ничем не хуже ее родного сына. Саша...

Самойлов безысходно засмеялся, падая на листву, единственное легкое покрывало, согревающее голую землю, заботливо подаренное соседними деревьями, сминая ее пальцами, и без того слишком больными от укусов, порезов, теперь и ожогов, которые он ставил себе сам с мазохистским удовольствием лишь для того, чтобы доказать самому себе, что он еще жив, чувствует что-то, кроме тупой бесконечной боли в грудине, но, наверное, скорее не физической, а душевной, пальцами, которые он сам себе ломал в диспансере от скуки и невозможности получить спасительную дозу, хватая себя за волосы, давно уже не собираемые в один маленький куцый хвост и не закалываемые невидимками, чтобы не лезла в глаза челка (Саша всегда говорил, что с такой прической Самойлов выглядел просто очаровательно) и пытаясь их вырвать все, с корнем, сначала это, а потом и скальп. И это тоже было нормально, так же естественно и привычно, как и его слезы. Он уже не удивлялся своим все чаще проявлявшимся истерикам, не пытался им противиться, потому что, в любом случае, в этом не было никакого смысла. Воспоминания и мысли мучили его, словно пытаясь свести в могилу, он жил только прошлым, совсем забывая о происходившем с ним сейчас, и каждый раз, как он успокаивался, новый ком подкатывал к горлу, и проявлялось все заново либо агрессией, чаще всего, либо слезами, либо смехом. Возможно, врачи были правы, и он действительно неадекватен, но это не помешало ему отказаться от помощи психиатра. Он думал и о том, почему его прошлое не отпускает его, почему он не может просто жить дальше, спрашивал себя и не находил ответа. Он знал, что многие люди теряют своих родителей, многие люди остаются одни, без друзей и любимых, без опоры, поддержки и защиты. Он знал, что и с куда худшими судьбами не кончают, как он, не ставят на себе крест. Почему его подкосило так смертельно, он не понимал, но уже смирился со своими слезами и воспоминаниями о нечастых, но самых настоящих человеческих слезах Саши.

Он не скучал по нему, совсем нет, это он мог сказать точно. Просто было жаль, просто Самойлов любил и хотел его, его счастья, его защищенности и улыбок, которых так и не смог добиться, сильнее, чем вообще был способен любить, хотеть, мечтать. Ему все казалось,так навязчиво и уже привычно — везде: в диспансере и в пределах города, и даже здесь, в этом захолустье, забытом небесами месте —, что Саша находился рядом. Он не был жив, не существовал больше, он был лишь туманным призраком далекого прошлого, преследовавшим его повсюду, но всегда стоял, сидел, лежал рядом, ближе, чем можно было описать, представить себе, понять. На кончиках пальцев и корне языка, такой горький и желанный. Жажда хоть кого-то, в особенности его, рядом с собой убивала Самойлова, растворяла его личность в солях, которые можно было бы сцедить из его слез. Сколько токсинов они вывели из его организма?

— Прости меня, — впервые за несколько прошедших лет тихо шепнул Самойлов; ветер унес его просьбу куда-то вправо, во все тот же лес, туда, где никто не услышал бы и не узнал, а если Саша сейчас лежал рядом, прямо головой на его животе, тоже смотря в небо, такое же яркое в своей бледности голубое небо, как и его глаза, то до него и так дошло.

Неожиданно, но стало немного легче.

 

— Сын мой, тебе не следует бездумно слоняться вокруг. Скука — это тяжкий грех, а на твоей душе и без того много лежит.

— Какой я вам сын, — Самойлов смеялся, пусть и уже не так, как несколько дней назад — тот эпизод почему-то никак не мог выйти у него из головы, он обрел свою особенную атмосферу у него в душе —, но его живот болел и он не знал, отчего, возможно, от голода, потому что в последнее время ему поперек горла стояли даже таблетки, даже вода, возможно, от побочного эффекта его лекарств, а, возможно, у него и вовсе заворот кишок и жить ему осталось очень немного. Это было бы одним из наилучших исходов. Правда, в любом случае, это было не важно, потому что сегодня ему еще предстояло расправиться с делами и выполнить несколько поручений. Ему выдали черную рубашку и штаны, что было очень удобно и практично, и даже позволили подстричься: он смотрел на себя в маленькое зеркало на стене и видел молодого человека с ростом выше среднего, овальным смуглым лицом, прищуренными зелеными глазами и темными медно-рыжими прядями, привычно заколотыми. Резинки для него не нашлось, но даже так он выглядел куда лучше: его волнистые волосы спадали чуть выше плеч, а длинная челка, убранная наверх, совсем не мешалась. Возможно, с выражением лица и мыслями попроще он бы вполне сошел за местного, но этот острый пугливый взгляд выдавал его с головой — хотя Самойлов ничего и не боялся. — Так, скорее, мальчик на побегушках.

Монашка, сестра Аделаида, как он узнал, была с ним не согласна. Она никогда не была, и у них раз или два на дню происходили некоторые столкновения в точках зрения, которые обычно заканчивались лекцией на духовную или религиозную тему. Самойлову было откровенно скучно не потому, что вопросы этики и души его совсем не интересовали, но оттого что сам он обо всем этом уже давно успел подумать. Хоть сестра практически ничего нового ему изо дня в день не сообщала, она была неплохим человеком и с ней можно было спокойно серьезно поговорить. Этого Самойлову не хватало, как воздуха.

— Ты прибыл сюда, чтобы очистить свою душу и помочь очиститься другим, — голос у монашки звучал совсем как в фильмах с дубляжом. Так же низко, мудро и... с орешками, что ли. Самойлов закатывал глаза, констатируя уже самому господу тот факт, что слышит это уже пятый раз и ему надоело. Он, конечно, и вел себя еще по-свински, но проникался симпатией к этой женщине. Кем она была до прихода в монастырь? Как ее звали? Зачем?..

— Херня все это, — тем не менее он надменно хмурился и отходил к окну, являя собой истинный греховный эгоизм в свете собственной запуганности и внутреннего отторжения. Монашка проводила его тоскливым взглядом. Ей неприятно, и, конечно, стоило бы выпроводить этого нахала, одним своим присутствием грязно надругивавшегося над святыней, но...

Дверь его так называемой кельи, хотя он уже и сам привыкал говорить "келийка" или "келейка", закрылась практически бесшумно, и закрывалась она так всегда, а особенно тихо — когда сестра осознавала что-то очень важное, касающееся Самойлова и, возможно, хотела бы с ним поделиться, но предчувствовала, что он не станет слушать, но он все равно вздрогнул, словно этой дверью демонстративно хлопнули. Конечно, этого не произошло бы в любом случае.

В окне Самойлов созерцал все такой же унылый вид, как и несколько дней тому назад — с пожухлыми листьями, безмолвно покачивавшимися от легких дуновений ветерка, прогнившими деревянными скамьями, обросшими мхом да, возможно, дикой малиной, хотя он не мог ручаться, и серым тусклым небом, уже не таким теплым и нежным. Он чувствовал, как там, на улице, было душно, не выйдя наружу за текущий день еще ни разу. Ему всегда было более по душе хлесткое жгучее лето или выбивающая из груди дух стальная зима, ведь крайности оставались его предпочтением долгие годы.

На коротких, еще не пораженных абстинентной ломотой — хотя, возможно, не "еще", а уже "никогда", мало ли как сложилась бы дальнейшая жизнь, ведь по себе людей не судят — ногах бегали детишки, дети, ничего не подозревающие маленькие души, ангелы, в таком понимании. Их конечности, хоть и казались здоровыми, тоже подводили, но малыши поднимались и бежали дальше, сколько бы раз это ни повторялось, через обиду, секундный испуг, иногда боль и слезы — потому что это ничего, потому что все можно пережить и переплакать, перекричать, пересидеть на шее у мамки, когда тебе десять лет и у тебя синяк на щеке или ободрано колено, чем когда — двадцать два, или сколько по паспорту, Самойлов его уже давно не видел, и у тебя проблемы со здоровьем, физическим и психическим, а ты в душе просто неудавшийся романтик и ученый, хотя, скорее, уже неудавшийся человек.

Самойлов хотел бы помолиться за свою мать, но не знал ни одной молитвы, помня только два слова изо всех книг, что были у Лилии о Боге — "Отче наш". Она всегда верила, он — никогда, но, если это могло бы спасти ее душу, он бы отдал небесам собственную, не спрашивая, не удостоверяясь и не разводя пафоса. Если бы это могло спасти и Сашину... Но "Отче наш" безо всякого контекста не подходил на роль молитвы, и Самойлов оставлял это дело, эти мысли, потому что было уже слишком поздно и никого он уже спасти не мог.

"Самоубийцы не попадают в рай", — звучало в его голове, так же настойчиво и громко, как местный колокол, его личный убийственный набат, афоризм, наверное, на всю оставшуюся короткую жизнь врезавшийся в память и сознание, выжженный на обратной стороне груди.

— Я же не сумасшедший, да? — шепотом спрашивал у себя Самойлов и громко смеялся, оглушая собственные уши, одной рукой сдавливая свое горло, даже не понимая зачем, даже не осознавая, что в комнате стоял только он один.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда они, Саша и Самойлов, попадали в кабинет завуча, госпиталь или полицейский участок и Лилии с Максом приходилось прибывать туда же, не происходило ничего из того, что могли бы ожидать два вечно, иногда больше, иногда меньше, побитых подростка-преступника. Ни отец, ни мать не кричали и не говорили практически ни слова не по делу, а Саше было только жутко, что вызовут его родителей, а не Самойлова — тот всю вину в таких случаях при полиции брал на себя. Если бы приехал отец Саши, о чем было страшно даже подумать, уже на следующий день его бы нашли под лавкой, убитого насильно или по собственному желанию. Саша всегда молчал, как молчали и они четверо. Никто ничего им не говорил (только, может быть, Макс устало вздыхал, но он делал так всегда), и это было самым страшным наказанием. Обоим передавался стыд, который испытывали родители, и это заставляло их молчать. Самойлов всегда поддерживал подобную политику и был благодарен. Саша — тоже. Они обещали себе больше не совершать глупости хотя бы до восемнадцати лет — Самойлову было ждать на год больше —, и это сдерживало их какое-то время. Не хотелось чувствовать себя глупыми и безответственными — родительское молчание заставляло ощущать только это. 

В университете перед сотрудниками охраны порядка они уже стояли вдвоем, смеясь лишь тому, что несколько сотен лет назад им бы отрезали руки или посадили в темницу. Сейчас темниц уже не было, зато были мрачные тесноватые каморки, куда их уводили под белые ручки. Бывали в похожих комнатках они уже не раз, но платить за все то, что им было нужно или хотелось иметь, желания не прибавлялось. Смеялись они, конечно, людям не в лицо, а, покинув помещеньице, разражались диким хохотом. Саша смеялся обычно дольше, и Самойлов всегда любовался им, его полуприкрытыми глазами, разомкнутым ртом, дерзким курносым кончиком. Его черные, необыкновенно красивые и подходящие его болезненной бледной синюшности волосы падали вперед, ему на лицо, когда Саша, согнув колени и опершись о них ладонями, наклонялся вперед. Слезы, выступавшие у него под ресницами от смеха, казались Самойлову не менее прекрасными. В такие моменты высокое горло Сашиной черной водолазки задиралось книзу, и можно было рассмотреть засохшую кожу его кровавых царапин на шее. Любуясь ими, Самойлов едва не плакал, а после всегда приобнимал Сашу за плечо, посмеиваясь ему в ответ, и утыкался его головой себе в ключицы, туда, где, только чуть ниже, бешено стучало его тогда еще живое сердце. 

Чудесные школьные годы, проведенные в окрашенной салатово-розовыми цветами кирпичной коробке, бежали так стремительно, что порой Самойлов останавливался, как вкопанный, посреди лестницы, с полуслезшей с его тела темной курткой и упавшим на сгиб локтя рюкзаком, пытаясь осознать, что жизнь происходит прямо сейчас. Его часто мучили мысли, он выпадал из реальности и порой даже глубокого вдоха или ядовитого поцелуя Саши не хватало, чтобы вернуться в привычный поток времени. Люди, стены, атомы замирали у него перед глазами, и он мог только беспомощно оглядываться, пытаясь вспомнить, чем занимался последние несколько лет, ужасаясь тому, что у него не осталось об этом никаких следов в памяти. Самойлов не успевал подумать о том, что ему четырнадцать, как гремело восемнадцать, наваливались экзамены и выпуск из школы. На самом деле это не пугало его никогда, но он боялся расстаться с Сашей. Боялся до дрожи, до темной ночи на выпускном, до пьяного полушепота и слепых обещаний Саши о том, что он никогда его не бросит, не оставит одного на глубине лужи, не уберет протянутую руку, к которой Самойлов уже прирос собственной больной кожей. 

Возможно, в этом заключалась его главная ошибка. Он всегда требовал от Саши многого и все чаще забывал о родителях. Он не чувствовал, что отдалялся от них, потому что сохранялись редкие теплые посиделки по вечерам, весенне-осенние прогулки и большие красивые зонты, висевшие в прихожей на маленьких перилах, пристроенных туда отцом еще с десяток лет назад; сохранялись книги Майн Рида и черствый хлеб с кофе, качельные скрипы и тихий смех Лилии под улыбки Макса; но Самойлова что-то тяготило. Ему казалось, что сейчас, в тот самый момент, в предыдущий и последующий что-то незаметно и в то же время невыносимо тяжело мчалось перед ним, показывая картинку за картинкой — и ни одну из них он не был в силах разглядеть. Лица иногда чернели в его глазах, разлагались и источали трупный запах. Самойлов должен был что-то заподозрить, понять, попытаться что-то сделать, но он слишком привык упиваться своим эгоизмом и беспечностью, слишком любил смотреть в голубое небо, а не на прогнившую землю. Это была первая и последняя в его жизни ошибка, о которой он жалел — слово это, впрочем, навряд ли могло одним поверхностным мазком расписать весь вакуум, вложенный в его значение. Подушка над головой, взлет на борту авиалайнера, вода в ушах — и ни одного звука. 

Мать Самойлова никогда не плакала — или просто не показывала этого. Она не хотела казаться слабой, несла все на собственных плечах, не позволяя даже своему мужу взять хотя бы половину этой ноши. А когда вместо него остался не спокойный, надежный человек с той тонкой харизмой, за которую она его и полюбила, и привязалась, и ухаживала за ним — кусок мяса, смазанного на разбитом стекле и недавно вычищенных чехлах для сидений... она не выдержала камня, потому что не была Атлантом, и сломалась. Ее небесный свод кололся, четвертовался и падал навзничь, как она на колени, и ни его, ни ее ничто не могло поднять обратно, хотя Самойлов и Саша, вездесущие, связанные друг с другом, все понимавшие так хорошо, подхватили ее тогда на руки и отнесли в кровать. Она спала долго и очень много, и слез у нее не осталось, и по меньшей мере половина ее мира угасла, отмерла и рассыпалась горьким пеплом. Она пила воду и ела фрукты, и они казались ей холоднее на десяток градусов, вреднее, кислее, неприятнее. Она порой переставала есть и брать с собой нож, выходя по вечерам на улицу. Ее глаза потухли, но она изо всех сил старалась выглядеть живой — Самойлов увидел это, и у него впервые внутри все оборвалось. 

Лилия не жалела денег и времени на похороны. Ей было страшно думать о трупах, гробах и сырой вскопанной земле, но иначе она просто не могла. Слезы больше никогда не текли из ее красивых глаз, и она все держала своего сына за запястье, словно могла упасть в следующую же секунду. Этого, к счастью, не происходило: Саша подхватывал ее под другую руку, и она была в безопасности. Он гладил ее по голове и целовал в лоб, и никто не слышал ее криков, потому что они раздирали ее горло лишь изнутри, потому что им не суждено было быть услышанными кем-то, кроме четырех холодных стен их пустой квартиры. Она не хотела казаться слабой и, сломленная, деформированная, ужасно одинокая, оставалась сильной. Она думала, что Самойлов не знал, не видел ее, перелистывавшую один-единственный альбом с их фотографиями, семейными и еще с тех времен, когда они с Максом не были женаты. Лилия гладила его изображение дрожащим пальцем через тонкую пленку, доставала фотографию, капала на нее слезами, прижимала к щеке — но это лишь до похорон. Лилия всегда напоминала маленькую, хрупкую, чувствительную девушку-подростка, не способную пережить столь сильный стресс. Возможно, так оно и оказалось; ее улыбка была красивой, но часто вымученной, бледная кожа выглядела еще светлее обычного, а запах меда практически выветрился из квартиры, оставляя только слабые, едва заметные призраки после себя. Она думала, что ее сын не беспокоился так сильно, оставшись без отца, и считала, что так даже лучше. Она всегда желала отгородить его от всего мира, от его боли и давления, и он прожил в ее золотой клетке девятнадцать лет.

Потом...

Потом Самойлов бежал со всех ног в отделение полиции. Он еще не успел свыкнуться с тем, что у него седьмой месяц нет и больше никогда не будет человека, который бы курил в форточку, зажимая сигарету меж большого и указательного пальцев, второй смуглой рукой ероша и щекоча волосы матери; слезы все еще душили его, когда он сидел на ледяной земле у его могилы и нежно гладил пальцами мертвый камень, на котором по-болгарски было высечено высказывание какого-то известного писателя, что любил цитировать отец (а он даже не поинтересовался); кошмары все еще снились и руки дрожали — он был не готов потерять и мать. Она сидела в отделении и тихо дышала, закрыв рот руками, смотря покрасневшими глазами в пол. Она тряслась, а Самойлов ворвался в помещение и упал в ее ноги, рыдая, обнимая их и целуя колени. Она была жива, ее сердце еще качало кровь, легкие принимали в себя кислород, и ему было этого достаточно.

"Нож... где твой нож?" — панически трогая ее карманы, спрашивал Самойлов, боясь услышать ответ.

"Сынок... сыночек мой..." — она прижимала его голову к своей груди и гладила рыжие волосы, напоминавшие ей о муже. Она все еще старалась успокоить Самойлова, хотя это больше требовалось ей. Когда тот осознал, где именно ее нож, его ноги похолодели. Собственные Лилия болезненно сжимала и пустым взглядом смотрела ему через плечо. Дома. Ее нож был дома, ведь в тот день она его забыла — или не взяла с собой — и... Самойлов скулил, обнимал ее и просил прощения шепотом, просил за все, умолял. Он спрашивал, кто осмелился коснуться ее, клялся убить, расчленить, выпотрошить и закопать по разным углам города, а она все твердила, что не нужно. Рядом был и прибежавший на первый же звонок Саша: он поддерживал Лилию и обнимал ее за плечо, позволяя спать на собственном, пока Самойлов помогал заполнить протокол, или что это были за бумаги, он не помнил, потому что в его глазах скапливались слезы. Саша же и отнес ее в квартиру, помог уложить — а после половину ночи обнимал Самойлова, просто сидя рядом на полу, просто стерпливая отеки в руках и боль в пояснице. Самойлов просил его остаться на вторую половину, потому что Лилия все казалась ему мертвой и он сходил с ума. Она скончалась от туберкулеза, с которым ее организм из-за ВИЧ-инфекции так и не смог справиться, так быстро, так жалко и бессмысленно, что Самойлов сначала даже не удивился. Он ничего не почувствовал, когда она навсегда сомкнула веки и ее голова мягко упала набок; Саша обнимал его, но Самойлов видел перед собой лишь стены, ощущал лишь тепло чужого тела, чужие — родные — поцелуи, слезы Саши, его тихий шепот. Ему не было жаль или страшно, как Саше, и он мог только обнимать его в ответ, пытаясь хоть раз оказаться такой же защитой, какой был Саша. 

Осознание к Самойлову пришло внезапно, резко, быстро, словно цунами или лавина, сбивающая с ног, удушающая свои холодом и плотной жесткостью. Он понял, что случилось, когда стоял практически на одной и той же могиле второй раз. Самойлов знал, что Лилия была бы счастлива быть погребенной в одном месте со своим мужем. Они оставили его так тихо и практически незаметно, и ничего в городе не менялось, люди продолжали рождаться и умирать, людей грабили, насиловали, унижали и били в домах, отживали свои последние деньки такие же, как Саша и Самойлов, но на одиноком пустом кладбище стояли только они двое, один держался за запястье другого, чтобы не упасть, не сломаться так же, как подкосило его родителей, чтобы не отдать душу милосердным богам, которых наверняка не было никогда ни в небе, ни где-либо еще. Одиночество, страх, боль накатили на Самойлова, и он все вспомнил, вернулся в реальность, вырвался из мягкой ваты небытия, сдавливавшей его горло до полос перед глазами и в животе, и эта реальность его не радовала, но по крайней мере здесь все еще стоял Саша. Саша, его последняя надежда, последняя любовь, его кислород, азот, углекислый газ и даже метан; его анальгин и корвалол, его весенние закаты и летние рассветы. Теперь поодиночке, хоть и все еще вместе. Самойлов теперь понимал, каково Саше жилось без семьи.

Тогда друг у друга они остались одни-единственные, и это был способ жить, а другого они не придумали. Саша едва ли не переехал в квартиру Самойлова: они вместе поливали увядавшие, как жизнь, время, ход событий в глазах уже их обоих, в их мелких, едва видимых зрачках, цветы; они ходили на второсортные фильмы, покупая билеты на последнем ряду, и целовались на самых для того не подходивших моментах — потому что это успокаивало; они пинали камни по дороге и искали хоть каплю воды в лужах, оставленных после недавнего кислотного дождя. Их смех не стихал и прерывался безумной тишиной либо слезами; им было по двадцать, а, может, чуточку больше или намного меньше, и их кости изломали, не прикасаясь, их кожу, мышцы, органы изорвали в клочья, вырвали глазные яблоки и раскрошили в пыль зубы. Они не умели жить эту жизнь и поэтому существовали. Наверное, и это надоело Саше.

Ничто не заставляло Самойлова чувствовать себя так ужасно, как то, что он не знал, почему; его хрипы вслед плеску воды в динамике телефона никто не услышал, и никто не должен был услышать, потому что эта лужа любила заманивать глупых маленьких (Саш) мальчиков на самое дно, там оплетая их своими водорослями, отдавая на съедение хищным рыбам. Острые зубы могли впиться в кожу, но   
то бы не сравнилось со смертью Саши.

Он мог бы лежать в земле третьим. А Самойлов — рядом, но не под ней, а над, совсем рядом, в объятиях с надгробным камнем. В тот последний, третий день его самой страшной ошибки его ноги не выдержали, он упал на асфальт, разбив колени, и закричал по-настоящему. Он дополз до земли, опустился на нее и принялся яростно рыть ее больным пальцами, щедро поливая слезами. Вот только растения погибают, если на них кричать, особенно незасаженные, особенно несуществующие. Самойлову порвали связки, душу, нити, выбросили на улицу и захлопнули дверь. Ему некуда было идти, не к кому, не с кем, но он бежал вдоль реки, как сумасшедший, задыхался, до боли всматривался в серую мутную воду, ища очертания родного тела. Сашу не спас массаж сердца, не спасло искусственное дыхание, не спасли робкие поцелуи и молитвы. Его холодное тело влекло к воде, и Самойлов мог только отпустить, зная, что не сможет поцеловать его губы столько раз, чтобы навсегда это запомнить, чтобы больше не скучать, но впивался в них, пока не кончалось дыхание, пока слезы не заливали длинное бледное лицо, капая со щек Самойлова, пока синюшность не проявлялась особенно скорбно. Самойлов не помнил, как спустил Сашу в реку, не помнил своих узких зрачков и обильной рвоты в тот же вечер. Он рыдал, плевался кровью и извергал содержимое своего желудка в траву, которую, сжимая пальцами, рвал с особенной агрессией. Он начал бояться воды и спокойно мог сидеть лишь в ванне, но в квартире практически не объявлялся, потому что колол и искал для этого деньги. На самом деле потому, что все напоминало о Саше, о матери, об отце, о его надеждах и ничего не стоивших клятв.

Несколько раз он пробовал торговать собой, но такие как он, были никому не нужны. А отец Саши угодил под поезд — самая банальная смерть изо всех возможных. Самойлов пил за это знаменательное событие, чокаясь с воздухом стаканом дешевой водки, глотал ее и смеялся сквозь слезы, поздравляя Сашу, потому что он теперь был наконец свободен.


	7. Chapter 7

Каждый день в монастыре отличался от предыдущего разве что порядком выполняемых работ: вычищения дорожек и лестницы от листьев, подношении тяжелых фолиантов, редкого переписывания — Самойлову говорили, что у него хороший почерк, несмотря на отвратительно грязную душу, и порой поручали переносить тексты с одной бумаги на другую, и за этим занятием он проводил порой целые ночи, только чтобы избавиться от навязчивых тяжелых мыслей, утомить себя, только так излечивая бессонницу, потому что таблетки он принимать практически отказался, спасаясь ими лишь в крайний случай, а о своих недугах не рассказывал даже монашке, и никто бы не дал ему травы для успокоения. Препараты в его так и оставшемся нетронутым рюкзаке могли бы пригодиться для передоза через несколько месяцев, и он с особой любовью и надеждами их берег, прятал от остальных и честно лгал, что заботился о своем здоровье как только мог. 

Жизнь текла тихо и сонно, что благоприятно влияло на состояние Самойлова. Воздух здесь, прохладный, воздушный, не сдавливал легкие до скрипа в ребрах, как в городе, и тишина убаюкивала, а не напрягала, и можно было дышать спокойно, без судорожного глотания пыльного горячего воздуха. Если больше не требовалось убирать растекшиеся свечи и собирать обгоревшие спички, смахивать пыль с крохотных лавочек всего человека на два и отчитываться перед низкоранговыми, как Самойлов уже знал, прожив в своей вполне себе теплой келийке месяц, монахами — тогда он уходил на пустырь. Поначалу считалось, что он предпринимал попытку бегства, но потом его расслабленное сонное тело, так и облаченное в смольную рубашку и штаны, без куртки, накидки или хотя бы дополнительной кофты, чтобы согреться — как-никак начало ноября —, находили, Самойлова отчитывали (правда, только в первые несколько раз), а после уводили обратно, сестра Аделаида даже давала ему теплой кипяченой воды, чтобы согреть горло. Теперь уже, правда, его никто никуда не вел, сбегал он всегда на одно и то же место и потому был легкой добычей для слежки. Для этого, разумеется, никому его тщедушное тело нужно не было, но если бы он срочно понадобился, всегда можно было бы знать, где он находился. 

Пустырь был одним из любимейших мест Самойлова. Монастырь наводил на него смертную скуку обеими своими сторонами: маленькой приходской церквушкой в одно помещение, куда приходили поклониться батюшке и перечитать молитвы у икон обычные деревенские жители; остающейся позади, никому не ведомой и не доступной из мирских, кроме Самойлова, бóльшей частью здания, где, едва ли выходя из своих келей, предавались духовному очищению, как это называлось, монахи. Самойлов твердо знал, что ему бы никогда не хватило отчаянности и безрассудства, коими он располагал в достаточном количестве, точно так же уйти, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь служить Богу, даже если бы он оставил мысли о своем будущем самоубийстве. Он, как бы ни пытался, мысленными рассуждениями и заданными вслух вопросами, понять причины, мотивы всех этих людей, никогда не мог. От них, оставленных без ответа, от собственных мыслей, давивших на голову, воспоминаний, которыми он только и жил, Самойлов сбегал за пределы монастыря. Пустырек был всегда рад ему, любовно принимал в свои прохладные объятия, ласкал волосы слабым ветерком, слух — редким, но громким карканьем ворон — и это успокаивало, очищало разум от пустых эпитетов и извращенно-сложных предложений, возвращало все на круги своя. Лес манил, соблазнительно мягко покачивая верхушками редких тоненьких деревьев в сильный ветер. Здесь так тихо лил самый грозный ливень, так оглушительно трещала вокруг тишина, но уже не так, как было, как Самойлов с отвращением привык, но по-другому, особенно, любимо. Было одинаково приятно лежать в сухой листве и на спине, и на животе, любуясь если не Ярилом, то хотя бы собственными разбившимися детскими мечтами, столь напоминавшими небо. Не хотелось даже думать о том, что станется зимой, хоть Самойлов ее и любил, но она всегда сопровождалась депрессиями, обострениями, неустранимым холодом в душе. Самойлов, разумеется, планировал покончить с собой, уснув в холодных снежных объятиях, но в такой конкретный день и расположении духа, чтобы для него это было удобно, а не когда ему еще хотелось немного пожить, немного подышать свежим холодным воздухом, немного послоняться без дела, смеясь и улыбаясь сам себе.

Он даже был готов смириться с молитвами. Ему приходилось читать утром и вечером вслух одинаковые строчки и делать вид, что внимает каждому написанному слову и проникается идеей. Он, конечно, понимал, что его пустые глаза и так по-мирски усталый взгляд не могли остаться незамеченными ни сестрой Аделаидой, ни остальными сестрами и братьями, что лишь нагружало его дни, особенно по воскресеньям, дополнительными внеочередными лекциями о духе, Боге и бессмертии. Самойлов почти смеялся, но сдерживал ухмылку и послушно отчитывал, молил, просил Господа о прощении, хоть виноватым себя считал лишь в том, за что простить было нельзя. Когда его мучили мысли о том, что виноват во всем он, что ему не удалось защитить ни Сашу, ни собственную мать — в смерти отца он мог винить лишь того пьяницу, к счастью, погибшего там же, с размозженным в кашу лицом —, он вытирал со щек слезы, продолжая читать "за здравие" и "за упокой". Его тихий плач воспринимали как покаяние и возвышение перед Богом, но на деле он лишь бесконечно жалел и ненавидел себя, представляя, что все было бы совсем по-другому, окажись он немного сильнее. Возможно, это и называлось раскаянием, но вину он чувствовал лишь перед собственным прошлым.

Когда он плакал, его крестили и даже несколько раз окропили святой водой. Впервые он даже наигранно зашипел и задергался, чем напугал совсем молодых трудничков и вызвал негодование старших. Не настолько, конечно, старших — монахи более крупного пострига, возможно, и не подозревали о его существовании. Самойлов не знал, можно ли их негативную реакцию буквально на каждое его действие, за исключением, пожалуй, дыхания, назвать проявлением смертного греха Гнева и можно ли над ними подшучивать по этому поводу, но не рисковал. За "неподобающее поведение" его однажды поставили коленями на горох. Он думал, что подобный вид наказания давно себя исчерпал, но, видимо, здесь, в глубинках, придерживались старых обычаев. Стоять на горохе — пусть и, как сказали монахи, всего каких-то сорок минут — было чертовски больно, и Самойлов даже не знал, из-за того ли это, что больно было всегда и всем, или из-за его истончившейся больной кожи, на которой то проявлялись, то исчезали неясного происхождения пятна, реже — наросты или волдыри. Болели у него не только колени, но, даже еще сильнее, поясница и лопатки, он пытался выпрямиться, но его осанка была безнадежно испорчена еще в отрочестве. Когда он отряхивал с коленей горох, увидел на своих коленях множество глубоких, вплоть до едва ли не черноты, ложбинок в коже и даже улыбнулся: Саша, незабвенный Сашка, напоминавший о себе даже в такие мгновения, со своим с особой точностью и педантичностью вырезанным в голове Самойлова образом, он всегда отличался своей трипофобией. Она проявлялась у него настолько сильно, что он мог с легкостью изодрать свою шею в кровь в приступе невыносимого зуда, или начать медленно выдергивать на себе волосы, один за другом, или попытаться выколоть себе глаза. Возможно, всему виной была и не трипофобия, просто Саша родился немного... нестабильным. Настолько же немного, как его названный брат. Он много чего боялся, и у него все чаще проявлялись красные веки...

Все, хватит, хватит думать о нем, хватит вспоминать его, хватит, хватит, хватит, думал про себя Самойлов, силясь не ударить себя по щекам, по груди, по ногам, не оторвать себе пальцы кусачками, не всадить в колени ножи и не удавиться. Подобные эмоции, вспышки гнева, агрессии, возникали у него часто и не могли быть остановлены, как ни пытались сестры и братья. Иронично, что даже святая вода не помогала, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ранее, и ее перестали использовать. Когда ему стало особенно плохо, особенно горько и страшно, он сам выпросил у сестры Аделаиды немного неочищенного гороха, высыпал его на пол и опустился на колени, заплакав. Он не знал, сколько простоял так, но всю оставшуюся ночь после этого он лежал в своей келийке на полу, прижавшись к нему лопатками, и бездумно смотрел в потолок, понимая, что его мир рушился даже здесь, в обители чистого свежего воздуха. Картинки перед глазами рассыпались мириадами пикселей, бесполезных однообразных прямоугольников, принимающих раздражающие расплывчатые очертания то серого, то коричневого, то зеленого цветов. Веки сушило, глаза тоже, но Самойлов не мог сомкнуть глаз до утра, словно в его глаза были вставлены спички. Голова у него после того болела весь день, как и тело, и он молился втрое больше обычного. Он чувствовал, как ломалась его душа после каждого воспетого слова и сомкнутых век, из которых по его смуглой щеке, поросшей еще пока мелкой, едва заметной щетиной, катились слезы, чувствовал, как опускались его руки и голова — все ниже, ниже, как искривлялся его позвоночник, знакомо сдавливались ребра вновь и вновь, кровь неохотно текла по жилам и сухие жесткие семена, специально для этого отобранные, продавливали кожу все агрессивнее. Пустырь более не лечил его души, порой даже угнетал своим холодным свистом и равнодушным взглядом свысока, ощущением одиночества во Вселенной и на этой крохотной территории, и скука смертная, тоска, вечная скорбь накрывали его с головой. Уже тогда он осознал, что должен встряхнуть себя не физически, но духовно.

Причину для побега в город, разумеется, не насовсем, а лишь на день, он выбрал для себя просто: сигареты. Зима приближалась все неумолимее, и было бы очень здорово выкурить пару-тройку из пачки, лежа на собственной куртке, постеленной на сухой пушистый и такой неважный снег. Сейчас, когда Самойлов уже твердо для себя все решил, это казалось ему таким естественным и уже до боли точным, что сейчас, даже несмотря на то что он и не думал о курении до этого, мог умереть без живительного глотка никотина. Он старался не напоминать себе лишний раз, что его первоначальной целью был какой-никакой прилив адреналина и хотя бы трехчасовая прогулка по серым, скучным, однообразным, но все же родным местам, чтобы не повергнуть самого себя в пучину ностальгии, депрессии и апатии. Звучало слишком страшно для него, так же страшно, как и перспектива уже по привычке замаливать буквально каждый свой шаг, не ради Бога, но ради себя.

Он сам не знал, почему, но оставил куртку в монастыре. Его высокий черный свитер с горлом практически не грел, вернее, не согрел бы, если бы в тот или последующий день выпал снег, как несколько дней назад, разумеется, сразу же растаявший. Пока не дул ветер, ни теплый, ни холодный, было вполне терпимо. Это тоже добавляло ему адреналина, ровно как и возможность заблудиться на дороге и умереть там. Полагаться на собственную память, выеденную наркотиками, алкоголем и слезами, было очень непредусмотрительно с его стороны, но он продолжал брести по безлюдным дорогам, поворачивая интуитивно и неосознанно. Ему все казалось, что он на правильном пути, что здесь он и проезжал на автомобиле, пока его везли к монастырю. Он был бы не прочь прокатиться еще раз, но и на своих двоих идти было почти весело. Он оглядывался на некрасочные, но живописные, милые его сердцу пейзажи: обнажившие после листопада, пусть и не до конца, свои веточки березы, пасмурное свежее небо, хрустящая подледеневшая под ногами трава, широкая, беспросветная полустепь вокруг — красиво. Он один, такой маленький, незначительный, глупый, шел, только осознанным передвижением ног подтверждая свое существование (такие мысли занимали его), и даже не знал, сколько — час, полтора, два? Кончики пальцев на ногах промерзали, икры немного болели, но он практически не останавливался. В какой-то момент он раздумывал о том, как отреагируют его старшие собратья, обнаружив пропажу. До этого он лишь планировал побег, но сейчас уже его осуществлял, и интерес терзал его пытливое воображение, хотя, скорее всего, им будет все равно либо они подумают, что он пошел в лес. Самойлов мысленно хвалил себя за идею оставить вещи в монастыре, создав тем самым иллюзию недалекого присутствия. Распинывая кусочки земли у себя на пути, выдыхая белые облачка пара, сонно зевая и качая рыжей головой, он брел все вперед и даже не мог представить, что навстречу к нему издалека направится знакомый автомобиль. Слишком знакомый, что подозрительно, но прятаться здесь, в такой же пустоте, было некуда, и это даже обижало. Самойлов уже все понимал и предчувствовал; он остановился, засунув похолодевшие ладони в карманы джинс, скрестил ноги, упершись носком правого сапога в землю, ожидая, пока около него притормозят. Так и случилось. Знакомая персона вышла из салона и попыталась затолкнуть его туда, попутно приговаривая что-то неясное о его неблагодарности, глупости и безрассудности — разумеется, ничего нового или хоть сколько-нибудь отличного от проповедей и нотаций в монастыре. Туда же его, отогревшегося, задремавшего за несколько минут, и вернули, передав в заботливые сухие руки сестры Аделаиды. Только в тот момент Самойлов присмотрелся к чертам ее лица, чтобы осознать, насколько она старая. Она отчитывала его с еще большим запалом, ворчала, грозилась поркой, как маленькому ребенку, что было бы совсем позорно, при этом ничего подобного не имея в виду: она лично видела его колени, приносила ему заживляющие травяные мази для сбитых в кровь костяшек и синяков на лице, шее и груди — Самойлов бил себя, и ей это было прекрасно известно. Она волокла его за собой, удерживая под плечо, но не давила, как могла бы, и Самойлов посмеивался, говоря, что она его любит. 

— Господь любит всех его тварей, и я тебя люблю, — его пробирало на смех еще сильнее, и она его даже не ругала. 

— Но кто же сдал меня, еще и так быстро? Сестра, я не хотел убегать, честно, я только за сигареткой!

— Ох, молчи уже, агнец несчастный.

По дороге в монастырские коридоры его едва не сбила с ног неясная фигура с прозрачно-белыми волосами, как у альбиносов. Фигура врезалась в его плечо — оказалась она совсем маленьким, в том понимании, что низким, человечком, неясного пола, Самойлов разглядеть не успел. Человечек, похожий на совсем еще подростка, бегло извинился тихим, робким голосом и сразу убежал — Самойлов обернулся ему вслед. Сестра Аделаида проводила его долгим взглядом, и стало сразу очевидно, что это он сообщил обо всем. Он убежал так быстро, очевидно, напуганный видом человека, которому доставил неприятности, но ему даже мстить не хотелось. Самойлов не был расстроен, но ему отчего-то хотелось смеяться. В конечном итоге он провел весь вечер в молитвах, гласном чтении Библии и царапании ногтями стен. Он не смог уснуть от неожиданно нахлынувшего разочарования, а позже безразличия и опустошенности. От спокойствия, убаюкавшего его в степи, не осталось и следа, и он скорее потерял сознание, опустившись на подушку, небрежно брошенную на пол, чем заснул.


	8. Chapter 8

Смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале было неприятно что в детстве, когда болезненная бледность и слишком тонкие ноги, на которых едва можно было передвигаться, особенно нелепо выделялись, хоть и слабое тело выглядело ничем не лучше, когда белые волосы туго стягивали хвостики, о желании носить которые мама даже не спрашивала, что сейчас, ведь не изменилось практически нечего, только резинки навсегда уже остались в шкафчике, ноги совсем немного вытянулись и под глазами проявились синяки — Алекс почти не смотрел. Он привык стыдливо опускать глаза, проходя мимо зеркал, и вообще не глядеть даже на собственные руки, за которые его, насмехаясь над спрятанными под рукавами рубашек и свитеров поверх шрамами от стекла и лезвий, хватали одноклассники, клича просто "бабой" или "педиком". Пальцы у него были тонкие, красивые, и однажды ему сказали, что он должен играть на музыкальном инструменте, но на том все и кончилось: нужно было учиться, чтобы получить хорошее образование в университете и не работать в области общественного питания — так говорила мама, ей сонно поддакивал брат Мэтт, словно не слушая, и Алекс стремился, старался, чтобы ее не разочаровать. Он чувствовал себя черным пятном на белой скатерти все коротко-длинные чуть больше, чем полтора десятка лет, своей жизни, жалел о своем рождении и дышал лишь для того, чтобы отплатить своей семье за тугие хвосты, за смешки и извечное "доченька": он не заслуживал и этого.

Кладбище было его излюбленным местом. Среди заброшенных надгробий, ледяной, постепенно разлагавшейся земли, нежного тихого ветерка и мха, мягко оглаживавшего до сих пор неестественно бледную кожу, Алекс чувствовал себя в безопасности. Усопшие души обнимали его своим игривым хороводом, пели колыбельные, после которых он всегда, к сожалению, просыпался. Алекс всегда сидел у одной-единственной, своей излюбленной могилы и перебирал пальцами тонкие стебли редких замерзших, таких похожих на него, цветков. Природа понимала его с полумысли, и он отвечал ей тем же; его детской кроваткой стала немного жесткая трава, песней мамы — шепот погребенных, который, конечно, ему лишь чудился. Здесь Алекс мог ослабить хвост на своей шее и глотнуть немного воздуха, возвращая покрасневшему лицу былую бледность. Подземные нимфы его не осуждали, и он не старался им угодить, только танцевал вместе с ними в своих снах и мимолетных, как приход редкого человека на это место, фантазиях. Его собственный придуманный мир был куда интереснее серого неба, серых лиц и серых голосов. Кладбище же свежо пахло темно-зеленым и какими-то неясными буквами: изо всего алфавита было невозможно выбрать одну-единственную. 

Вóроны забавно каркали, но он их пугался и все непонятно отчего видел в этом метафору: эти птицы представлялись ему людьми. Алекс не то чтобы боялся людей, но точно остерегался; никогда он не мог понять их мыслей, мотивов и чувств, оттого страдал и беспокоился. Пальцы у него были искусаны до живого мяса, но он не чувствовал боли, отрицал ее, переступал. Белые, еще по-детски округлые зубки нещадно драли кожу и выбрасывали всякий раз, как Алекс задумывался — о себе, своем прошлом и будущем, учебе и работе, на которой он, конечно, хотел бы трудиться по профессии, только не знал, какой — или боялся — что отчим снова поднимет на него руку или мама, любимая мама затянет резинки на его волосах. Мальчиком он с детства был тревожным, любой неосторожный взгляд мог вызвать в нем бурю, но об этом никто не догадывался, потому что, разумеется, никому не было интересно. 

Алекс любил плести венки из цветов: его научила травница-мама. Сначала у него не получалось совсем ничего, но теперь его больные пальчики — именно пальчики — так ловко и складно переплетали хрупкие влажные стебли, что, если бы кто-то видел работы Алекса, наверняка его похвалил — или, что вероятнее, отругал за безделье. Алекс вообще не любил работать в доме, убирать, мыть посуду и заниматься любыми подобными "полезными" вещами — не из-за собственной лени, которая порицалась в семье только в нем, но скорее от мечтательности. Алекс бы улетел, как маленький колибри, быстро порхая крохотными крылышками, он бы работал головой, а не руками и был бы счастлив. Возможно, его "серо-прозрачное" могло бы измениться на хотя бы "зеленое". Отличное от кладбища своим светом и легкостью звуков, но такое же теплое и ласково-урчащее.

Почему бы не прокатиться на небесной колеснице всего раз в жизни?

Когда Алекс смеялся, тихие звуки с его губ ощутимо срывались, не слетали, и растворялись в воздухе, словно в июле, ведь все знают, что чем выше температура, тем сильнее диффузия — но все говорили, что он просто не умел этого делать, как не умел улыбаться, радоваться, что-то чувствовать, жить, ведь взрослым лучше известно, ведь они умнее, у них за плечами — опыт и годы прожитых воспоминаний. За плечами Алекса — лишь обломанные белые крылья с выдранными перьями, на которых ему было не суждено взлететь, которые никто не видел и не признавал в нем. Но он не был ангелом, потому что нимб над его такой же белой головой никогда не загорался, а если бы и появился там, его бы сломали точно так же, или порвали, или погасили тьмой неверия, безразличия и злобы. Алекс знал, что он слишком чувствительный, потому что ему об этом говорили каждый день, потому что его уверяли в этом, задевая и оскорбляя — он понимал, что что-то не так, но не мог объяснить, что именно. Поэтому он оказался еще и беспомощным, таким же, как жалкие, грязные, промокшие под дождем и сыростью душных помоек котята, которых либо раздирали зубами голодные псы, либо убивали, сворачивая шею, разбивая головой о стену, пиная под колеса автомобиля, веселые компании подростков. Алекс не слышал о таких котятах, подобранных чьими-то теплыми ласковыми руками, и не надеялся больше, что подберут и его, хотя его лапки уже были искалечены, искусаны, с отсутствующей кое-где шерстью, пусть он и едва родился.

Улыбаться он тоже умел и делал это охотно, если находился повод; в семье его улыбок тоже не видели или видели настолько редко, что забывали об этом мгновенно. Его тонкие бледные губы очень любили тянуться в стороны, особенно когда невидимые и невесомые воздушные птички напевали ему свои чудесные песни (которых, конечно, больше никто не слышал), кружа вокруг, хвастая своим оперением, не зная, что их, вместе с оперением, нет, но что могли знать бедные птицы? Алекс улыбался и хихикал, общаясь с ними, слушая и расспрашивая шепотом ветер за окном, играя с собственными волосами пальцами — а в школе его считали дураком. Слово "дурак" имело для Алекса очень теплое, сокровенное значение, о котором он никому не рассказывал, и, следовательно, никто не мог о нем знать, иначе бы его так больше не звали. Дураки всегда знали и чувствовали куда больше, чем обычные люди, и в этом заключалась их сила. Алексу хотелось чувствовать себя хоть сколько-нибудь сильным, пусть даже в этом.

А за кладбищем, вокруг практически всего их поселка, простирался огромный глубокий, или казавшийся таким, потому что Алекс никогда туда не забегал, лес, над которым никогда не жалился дождь, снег и вой ветра, если можно было верить рассказам пожилых извечных обитательниц прогнивавших скамеечек. Лес был светел и темен одновременно и почему-то звучал, как небо, только, возможно, едва тяжелее и с привкусом сырости. Буква "м" со своими острыми концами, тянущимися друг к другу, очень походила на сестер-сосен, Алекс чувствовал, видел, знал. Хотелось переступить себя и порог тенистого оврага, затеряться меж собственных невыносимых ощущений, подаренных свыше не как дар, но как пытка, и совершенно разных, индивидуальных деревьев, полюбоваться своей длинной рубашкой, развевавшейся от легкого ветерка, и сиплыми зоркими дятлами. Хотелось зайти навсегда и больше не вернуться, чтобы не слышать чьи-то голоса, кроме тех, что дарил Алексу его собственный разум; не видеть ничьих глаз, кроме анютиных, не прикасаться к человеческой коже, но только к земле, холодной, влажной, живительно-родной, пусть и не кровно, не как мать, качавшая его в своей асфальтированной колыбели пятнадцать лет под нежный скрежет шин и тягучие ароматы выхлопов. Мачеху Золушка любила сильнее.

Петлять между незамысловатыми проходами у могил не приходилось, но Алекс так убивал время. За пальцы рук, полы рубахи и болезненно-белые волосы его легко тянули за собой красивые прозрачные девочки, которые улыбались так нежно и зазывающе, что невозможно было за ними не следовать. Алекс тихо смеялся, и диффузии не происходило, потому что осень, потому что октябрь, потому что температура близилась к нулю. В самом центре погребального двора еще давно кто-то вырыл огромную яму, словно карьер, и так и забросил, а она позже заросла травой, мхом и слилась с окружением, как родная. В нее девочки и едва не утянули Алекса, но, прежде чем он мог безвозвратно переломать себе ноги и ткнуться глазом в торчавшую из земли ветку, песни затихли, а ноги перестали идти вперед. Алекс пискнул и отбежал назад, подальше от ямы, и девчачье хихиканье зазвенело отовсюду разливами подарочного колокольчика: маленького, в высоте не больше его ладони. Разумеется, они не хотели его убить, да и это слово было бы совсем неприменимо, потому что, не будь у Алекса столько обязанностей, он бы обязательно и с радостной улыбкой на холодных устах умер, чтобы теперь послужить живой земле удобрением для ее детей. Мысль о том, чтобы быть полезным, даже после вздоха, за которым ничего более не последует, его утешала и давала надежду на присутствие хоть какого-то смысла в его существовании. Возможно, сквозь его кривые бесполезные руки когда-нибудь проросли бы прекрасные цветы. 

Как, например, октябрьские гости: лекарственный одуванчик: желтый, пестрый, красивый и до невозможности радостный, настолько, что можно было лишь ему завидовать — вместе с величественным раскидистым можжевельником и тянущимся к обжигающему беспечному солнышку первоцветом. Этих малышей Алекс знал в лицо, в каждый лепесточек и маленький листик, потому что мама его все же чему-то научила; возможно, он мог бы этим гордиться, но думал, что не стоило. Он, впрочем, как и его маленькие целебные собратья, тоже стремился к свету, теплу, жизни, но его отвергали раз за разом, и он вял, размягчался, склонялся к неласковой земле, чтобы навсегда погибнуть — Алекс так чувствовал. Его руки, словно лепестки, темнели и опадали, и сам беззвучно угасал, пока более достойные, более сильные и крепкие, росли, мужали, заслуживая счастья одним своим существованием, но не он. Так и должно было быть, это всего лишь закон природы, такой тихий, незаметный и неотвратимый — с ним ничего нельзя было поделать.

А крохотный пушистый мальчик нежно-розового цвета, стальничек, лежал в его корзинке вместе с другими такими же, похожими на него и вместе с тем совершенно от него отличными, и его жизнь тоже теряла краски. Все это во имя добра, ради благой цели — так говорила мама, потому что Алексу было страшно и неприятно рвать растения даже для приготовления из них лечебных отваров. Еще она говорила, что ее сын вырос совсем как девочка, что она хотела дочку и, возможно, на нем это отразилось; Алекс должен был воспринять эти фразы по-другому, но они лишь укрепляли его убеждения в своей нежеланности, бесполезности и способности вызывать только жалость. Думать об этом не хотелось, и он старался этого не делать, этому не верить, но не мог, и его пальцы все еще дрожали, и все еще была опасность уронить корзину, а после — ползать по прохладной траве, собирая немного жесткие стебли и сгребая их обратно. В голове вместо неприятных воспоминаний и тяжкий мыслей скользил туманный образ человека, приехавшего сюда, к ним, с месяц назад. Алекс и сам был не местный, очутившийся наедине с матерью-природой лишь в начале июня, но этого острого сумасшедшего взгляда, изъеденной слезами, красивой смуглой кожи, спутанных и в то же время словно так уложенных, зачесанных назад рыжих волос, шаткой грубой походки и ехидного смеха он еще не видел и не слышал в своей жизни — человек отличался своей помятостью. Он принадлежал их местному крохотному монастырю, в котором жило на удивление много людей для такого крохотного населенного пункта: около семи человек. Алекс заметил его в первый же день и ощущал перед ним и его предполагаемыми поступками что-то между страхом и ужасом; ему в то же мгновение показалось, что у незнакомца в радужках — суженные едва не до невидимости зрачки. В его загнанном взгляде, полном и печали, и смеха, и всего того, чего Алекс никогда не видел в глазах одного и того же человека сразу, томился кто-то другой, кто-то напуганный, слабый и очень болезный. В этих глазах, зеленых, как тягучий горький чай, Алекс узнавал себя, свои тревоги и кошмары, а позже он предал его так низко, эгоистично, не дав ему сбежать, потому что боялся потерять маленькую тонкую ниточку, связывавшую его больной нереальный мир с чем-то живым. Они двое одинаково дышали, и Алексу было страшно терять унисон — он сообщил о его уходе из монастыря практически сразу, не чувствуя за собой после этого вины, даже пройдя перед этим человеком, пахнувшим хвоей. Он знал, что вычислить, кто "настучал" было несложно, знал, что выглядел подозрительно, но не мог поступить иначе. Он был не в праве управлять чужой жизнью, но ведь можно хоть один-единственный раз после всего, что делали с его? Человек не казался расстроенным или сокрушенным — это успокаивало Алекса наряду с ромашковым чаем и тихим сном мамы в постели. Она изредка слабо бледно покашливала, и он заботливо поправлял ей одеяло, возвращаясь за стол, перебирая розовые цветы стальника, целовал каждый из них и легко улыбался, шепча нежным лепесткам о появлении глупого мужчины в их поселке. Его работа была сделана, травы — засушены, как и просила мама, приготовлен ужин. Алекс мог смотреть в окно, дуя на него и, гадая, вырисовывать на запотевшем стекле варианты имен человека. Все казалось слишком вычурным, ярким, так не свойственным человеку в черных одеждах, лежавшему на пустыре с запрокинутой головой и громким неестественным смехом; ему могло подойти лишь что-то до банальности простое и емкое, четкое, быстрое, как он сам. Мужчина занимал мысли Алекса, потому что ему хотелось узнать его имя: звезды бы могли его истолковать. Если бы о его занятиях узнала мама, наверняка не была бы довольна, хоть она показывала это редко. Алекс был разочарованием и уже привык к этому, но его крылья слабо подрагивали, готовясь отрасти вновь. Он все еще боялся и не любил смотреть в зеркало, но волосы почти не вылезали столь непослушно из-за ушей, их можно было собрать в маленький слабый хвост и, стараясь не обращать на себя слишком много внимания, рассмотреть аккуратно выглаженную рубашку на животе и едва заметные зеленые следы на штанах от ползания. Можно было улыбнуться, пока не видела мама и ветер не холодил плечи, пока черный малыш Оливер с красивыми треугольными ушками, длинными усами и умной мордочкой не прибежал ласкаться в больных руках, пока за спиной не почудился образ высокого темного трудника. Оливер тихо, притворно боязливо, как всегда, мяукнул, сидя у самой двери.


	9. Chapter 9

Женские — а в нежном детском возрасте еще совсем девчачьи — платьица, рюши, банты не смотрелись на Алексе так хорошо и складно, как могли бы смотреться на девочке, хотя телосложениями они практически не отличались — но ему нравилось. Возможно, его еще тогда убедили в том, что он некрасивый и аляповатый, и он легко наивно поверил, сказал себе это сам и сам же доказал, а после принял это за аксиому. Ему, впрочем, нравились разноцветные колготки в полоску и длинные юбочки: в них он казался немного выше, тоньше и аккуратнее. Заколки с красивыми цветами слабо приукрашали его уродливое лицо, и волосы не лезли на глаза — мама смотрела на маленькое, невзрачное, как сам Алекс, отражение в зеркале и называла это словом "практично", поправляя загоревшей рукой выпавшую из-за уха прядь. Если и так, то она в целом была очень практичным человеком: ее одежда, теплая и достаточно просторная одновременно, строгое мировоззрение и даже сдержанная, наверное, все же таившая в себе остатки любви и теплоты, улыбка; умение пользоваться всем, что ее окружало, или по меньшей мере попытки научиться, пожалуй, и могли называться этим незнакомым странным словом. Мама любила Алекса, возможно, даже сильнее, чем он того заслуживал, заботилась о нем, дарила ему красивые браслеты просто так, напевала музыку, положенную на стихи какого-нибудь известного поэта, и собирала, еще совсем нежно, два хвоста, скрепляя обязательно розовой резинкой левый и голубой — правый; он был не против, он чувствовал себя все уютнее в детских футболках на два размера больше, привыкал к женскому местоимению, хотя его никто не использовал. Он не выходил на улицу, потому что в этом не было нужды, потому что мама, уходя на работу, оставляла для него обед и ужин, немного сладостей, телефон для связи и стопку интереснейших книг. Никто не заставлял Алекса сидеть и читать, он мог смотреть в окно, спать или выйти во двор, к качелям (связка ключей для него лежала на маленьком ящике), с разрешением мамы и без, но сам он настроил себя так, что вымышленные истории и энциклопедии затмили для него весь окружающий мир; он не подозревал о том, что что-то могло пойти не так, и мама не беспокоилась, что, когда пришло время идти в школу, оказалось, что Алекс никогда не имел друзей и не умел ни с кем разговаривать, кроме, пожалуй, Мэтта. Тот учился уже в третьем классе, пока Алекс едва привыкал к ежедневному столкновению с толпой, и, будучи уже взрослым, в основном занимался своими собственными одноклассниками и товарищами. Алекс носил с собой книги в школу, потому что они пахли домом, потому что шелест страниц успокаивал, когда хотелось плакать, слушая смешки со стороны в его сторону, потому что только они помогали отвлечься от переживаний, мыслей и чувств этого мира и переключиться на совсем иной. Мама не разрешала надевать заколки в школу, но Алекс привык к ним настолько сильно, что приносил собой и собирал волосы перед первым уроком. Вскоре он понял, почему мама отговаривала его этого, понял, что в мире существует не только его крохотная семья, что люди делятся на "добро" и "зло" не только в переплетах, потому что он не знал, как одежда, внешность или характер девочки могли сделать мальчика хуже. Он говорил об этом с мамой, пытался ее расспросить, чтобы разобраться в этом, но мама не понимала сама, только говорила, что среди людей так принято. Почему принято? кто так сказал? — Алекс не озвучивал эти вопросы, но они мучили его днем и ночью, он плохо спал из-за обиды и уверенности в том, что люди какие-то совсем нечестные — заколки он не снял и продолжал носить их со внутренней гордостью, ощущая, как словно противостоит этим злым детям, дает отпор темной стороне, как делали главные герои, потому что на большее, чем молчаливое отрицание, он не чувствовал себя способным. Мама беспокоилась за него по этому поводу, и он говорил, что, если он хочет быть девочкой, никто ему не помешает — тогда мама улыбалась и называла Алекса своей принцессой. Алексу очень хотелось бы подружиться с драконом.

Он никогда не любил стрессы, смену обстановки и кардинальные перемены. Одна из таких как раз произошла, и Алекса это потрясло до глубины души, хотя Скотт, возлюбленный мамы, всего лишь познакомился с ним, имея при этом перспективы на проживание с ними. Алекс не хотел новую, обновленную семью, его душа отвергала это, как тело отвергает инородный предмет, попавший в него; Алекса беспокоила духовная рвота. Он боялся Скотта и забивался в угол комнаты с кипами книг, качался из стороны в сторону, стараясь сойти за дурачка и хотя бы обезопасить себя от общения с чужими. От самого произношения этого имени Алекса передергивало, и он все чаще запирался в ванной, сидя на холодном полу, обнимая себя и маленького мягкого барашка — вернее, это была овечка по имени Хольда, единственный настоящий, но неживой его друг —, гладя ворсистые рога и мордочку. Алекс практически ненавидел взрослых, потому что видел в них зло, угрозу, жестокость и холодность. Мама едва ли могла считаться взрослой, несмотря на свою "практичность", потому что в то же время слишком хорошо чувствовала определенные вещи, такие как мораль, добро... страх. Она видела, что происходило с ее ребенком, и это не могло не беспокоить, но Алекс не поддавался ни на какие уговоры и все прятался от Скотта, горько зная, что мама его любила и не хотела отпускать. Было страшно, было тяжко, было невозможно вздохнуть даже в своей комнате с прежней легкостью, и в тревоге Алекс впервые осознал, что время ничего не значит. Его семилетний день мог длиться как месяц, неделя — как секунда. Он терялся в себе, в коридорах школы и взгляде Скотта, его ноги были всегда готовы бежать, а сердце — остановиться, потому что нагрузки были ему противопоказаны. Скотт был высокий, не очень старый, но и не молодой, и что-то в его едва заметных морщинах у висков тревожило Алекса; его короткие темные волосы всегда были зачесаны — впоследствии это делала мама, большие глаза смотрели прямо, выедая душу и любой другой взгляд, обращенный к их обладателю. Алекс никогда не мог сказать, что в жизни своей не видел человека, похожего на этого; напротив, такие взгляды, жесткие черты лица и неблаговидная улыбка встречались везде, куда бы Алекс ни пошел, но он никогда не думал и не желал думать, что один из таких взрослых мог оказаться в его — их с мамой и братом — доме. Все, чем обладал и что делал Скотт, претило ему и пугало: низкий басистый голос, уверенные движения красных рук, отчаянно-холодные сдержанные смешки. Мэтт говорил, что новый "отчим" — так он это называл — не столь плох, что бояться нечего. Алекс всегда ему верил, но не мог принять того, что любимый брат перешел на другую сторону баррикады. Целый мир, весь земной шар ополчился против него, маленького, беспомощного, напуганного.

Единственным лучиком света для него стала девочка. Она была прекрасной, милой, доброй — именно такой, какой хотел бы быть и Алекс. Она улыбалась, источала энергию своим солнечным существованием и знала, что всегда на планете есть люди, к которым нужно относиться мягче. Ее красивые карие глаза, тонкие красные губы и длинные для ее тринадцати лет руки — все было в ней очаровательно, мило и словно бережно вырисовано, ее ласковый голос сопровождал мысли Алекса и читал ему книги. Она и сама была рядом, даже чаще, чем Мэтт, любила обнимать Алекса и любила его самого. Она была тем человеком, способным принять его, пугливого, одинокого, запутавшегося в длинных хвостиках, она могла сидеть с ним, не говоря ни слова или раз за разом поднимая ему настроение забавными, интересными историями. Вайолет, красивая, теплая Вайолет была совсем не похожа на своего отца, и Алекс мог только восхищаться ей, безмолвно благодаря за то, что она дышала, находилась рядом, поддерживала его. О такой сводной сестре, совсем как родной, он и мечтать не мог, впрочем, он никогда не надеялся на пополнение своей семьи. Вайолет своей живостью сглаживала неловкости между ним и Скоттом, она готова была им заниматься и действительно занималась, словно стараясь стать ему второй матерью. Она видела в нем принцессу, такую же, какой он чувствовал себя, она была с ним нежна и надевала на него корону, оставляя его голову пустой, все драгоценности мира были у их ног. Вайолет делилась с ним своими детскими платьями, они вместе плели браслеты и обсуждали любую мелочь. Алекс мог бы смириться с появлением в его жизни Скотта да и действительно смирился, потому что теперь мир затмевали ему не только книги, но и прелестная девочка с едва заметными веснушками на вечно розовых щеках.

Алекс не думал и был не в состоянии представить, чтобы о нем, хилом, глупом, слабом, мог кто-то заботиться, за исключением разве что Мэтта, осведомлявшегося о его здоровье, настроении и успехах в школе, как и подобало настоящему любящему брату, или вездесущей Вайолет, которая даже на переменах находила время, чтобы забежать к нему и хотя бы обнять. Алекс не мог представить, что за него вступился бы незнакомый мальчишка, заслонил собой и поругался с хулиганами. "Девочек нельзя обижать!" — Алекс даже не противился: ему было слишком страшно и неприятно связываться с еще одним человеком. Мальчик, впрочем, не отстал, узнав, что защитил не девочку, и представился Альфредом. Они начали дружить.

Альфред был забавным, пусть и непонятным, человечком, он, как оказалось, сидел за партой впереди и часто оборачивался к Алексу, разговаривал с ним, занимал его, отвлекая от книг и уроков. Алекс не мог жаловаться, потому что это был его первый друг, не считая, конечно, Вайолет. Он боялся его потерять и в то же время не знал, как нужно обращаться к друзьям. Алекс был неловкий и многих дичился; Альфред посмеивался над ним, но без тайной злобы, которую только и было видно у других детей. Альфред был несколько пухловатым, но в то же время рослым; его светлые волосы и серые глаза делали его похожим на маленького веселого щеночка. У него был громкий заразительный смех — Алекс улыбался ему — и брелок с несуществующей зверушкой на рюкзаке. Он все придумывал про нее истории, давал ей разные имена, даже клялся, что это его лучший друг. Потом, впрочем, он поправлял сам себя, говоря, что его лучшим другом был Алекс. От второго к четвертому и даже пятому классу не менялось практически ничего. Удлинялись ноги, выпадали молочные зубы, происходили пересадки, и за листопадами обязательно следовали снежные бури, но улыбка Альфреда, встрепанные светлые волосы, кое-как надетая форма оставались все такими же. Его недоделанное домашнее задание по арифметике, частые симуляции кашля и странные шутки никуда не испарялись, в средней школе лишь усугублялись. Алекс переживал за своего лучшего друга, как он с гордостью и боязливым благоговением его называл, потому что Альфред мог легко связаться с плохой компанией, он был наивен и быстро учился плохому. Именно это и случилось: когда в седьмом классе его поймали на частых прогулах, Алекс испугался за него сильнее, чем он — за себя. Его шутки становились страннее, Алекс не понимал теперь ни одну из них, а те редкие, что мог понять, были для него оскорбительны. Альфред все чаще распускал его хвосты насильно и бегал с резинками меж пальцев, не желая отдавать; все чаще посмеивался над шортами, столь сильно похожими на юбку; чаще отворачивался от парты Алекса и уходил куда-то на переменах с ребятами из других классов. Алекс больше читал, он практически не расставался с книгой или с телефоном, в котором была книга. Пожелтевшие старые страницы скрывали его соленые и отчего-то приятные на вкус слезы, их шорох скрывал тихие всхлипы. Альфред становился одним из тех людей, от которых пытался защитить — возможно, Алексу лишь казалось, возможно, он размышлял об этом со скуки, возможно, всего лишь давали о себе знать подростковые проблемы. Стены вырастали около него вновь, стены из воспоминаний о счастливом детстве, ночевок, наблюдений за звездами и первых кулинарных опытов, после которых приходилось убирать всю кухню. Алекс не чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что произошло, потому что даже не понимал, что именно; его терзала тревога, переживания, слезы, но — никаких подсказок, слов, догадок о том, где он оступился, что сделал не так, почему прекрасный принц перешел на сторону зла. Альфред, впрочем, растрепанный сильнее, чем обычно, больше не был похож на принца, но Алекс верил, хотел верить, что там, внутри, у него еще теплилось что-то человеческое, такое, о чем стоило бы писать и читать книги, стихи, белую поэзию. Алекс что-то писал, но уже не о нем, не о них, уже на костер или в землю, уже без чернил и даже без крови. Алекс был одинок, как романтический герой, как перекати-поле, как порвавшаяся гитарная струна — единственная. Вайолет поднимала ему настроение многочисленными подарками, учила правильно наносить макияж, но это отвлекало лишь на время. Когда он засыпал у нее на груди, она была не против, она гладила его и целовала в лоб, она хотела взять его боль на себя, но это было невозможно. Вайолет действительно единственная не могла спокойно жить без своего глупенького младшего брата. Мама и Скотт ни о чем наверняка не догадывалась, как и повелось после объединения этих двоих узами брака; Алекс не презирал своих родителей, но побаивался им что-то сказать. 

Откровенно говоря, Скотт был не лучшим отчимом. Скотт был честен с собой и остальными в своих убеждениях: он честно волочил Алекса за волосы в ванную комнату, честно смывал подводку с "мужиковских", как он это называл, глаз, честно пытался сбрить длинные волосы пасынка — здесь вступалась мама и в свою очередь туго стягивала хвосты на голове до боли. Из глаз Алекса текли слезы, его едва ли не перетягивали, как игрушку. Вайолет ничего не могла сделать, лишь жалела, и он не мог ее ни в чем винить. Он царапал свое лицо по ночам перед зеркалом и по утрам скрывал синяки под слоями тонального крема, он кричал на Скотта, срывая и без того тихий голос, вырывался из хватки его пальцев, запирался в комнате и читал, чтобы не плакать — его существование пошло под откос без видимой, но с ощутимой причиной, и он был так же беспомощен, каким чувствовал себя. Альфред редко приветствовал его без насмешки или чувства собственного достоинства во взгляде, интонациях, жестах, редко воспринимал его как хоть сколько-нибудь равного себе, и Алекс начинал узнавать в нем Скотта, любого взрослого, признававшего себя взрослым. Альфред решил не беспокоиться об университете, и в этом их с Алексом пути разошлись окончательно и безвозвратно. Он смотрел на пеструю неприятную компанию с тоской, отводил взгляд, чтобы не переживать, чтобы понаблюдать за воронами и голубями, пролетавшими за окном. Алекс комкал черновики, стирал следы карандаша с ребра ладони, не спал по ночам и прятал листы "в стол", Алекс пытался отыскать вдохновение и опровергал убеждение в том, что рукописи не горят. Ему предлагали алкоголь и сигареты, но поэзия подходила для забытья больше. Алекс разрисовывал руки, чтобы создать иллюзию чьего-нибудь присутствия, чтобы избавить себя от айсбергообразного одиночества. Вайолет не могла ничего сделать, но что-то делала.

Тогда Алекс наконец понял, что их с Альфредом цвета слишком различны. Он сам — тепло-серый, монотонный и до отвращения скучный, как свитера, как мышиная шерстка, как облака в небе перед грозой, которой он боялся до слез, до истерики, а его друг, бывший друг, как бы страшно и больно это ни звучало, звучал скрипящими на асфальте и трущимися о лед шинами с грязно-оранжевыми пятнами по бокам и в центре. Тогда мир предстал воображению во всем спектрическом многообразии красок, которые пронизывали Алекса насквозь, звуков, оглушавших своим избытком отсутствия, запахов, убивавших аллергический нос и, конечно, кожу, и смутных ассоциаций, снов, видений, просто галлюцинаций романтического и ужасающего характера. Алекс не помнил, чтобы ему прописывали таблетки, у которых мог бы случиться такой побочный эффект: он вообще не принимал лекарства и едва ли ходил к врачам, если только не к узким специалистам почти что из белых комнат, а исцелял себя травами мамы, как она и требовала. Даже его здоровье целиком находилось в ее загорелых руках.

Тогда птицы перестали говорить, но Алекс научился слышать их щебет; тогда солнце перестало греть, но его остаточные ласки хранились на коже еще долго; тогда сама судьба начала вещать своему оракулу предначертанное, которого он не понимал и не принимал. Его бред и слезы провоцировали Скотта, пугали маму, настораживали Мэтта и действительно волновали Вайолет — потому что она была жива, потому что ей было не все равно на умиравшего человека, пусть каждый человек и обязан был пройти через это. В потерянных красных глазах она видела разрушенные, выгоревшие дотла, заледеневшие Вселенные, но знала, что на руинах вырастут новые, еще красивее. Вайолет, впрочем, умела ценить все. Она рисовала помадой символы сердца на губах Алекса, а после целовала их легко и невесомо, чтобы рисунки же отпечатались на ее собственных. Она называла их божественными близняшками, или богинями, шутила про тяжкую женскую долю и позволяла Алексу смазывать тушь, когда он плакал. Вайолет все понимала, все знала, все чувствовала, он была лучшей, Алекс был ее не достоин. Ничто не могло омрачить ее улыбку.

Скотт погиб в состоянии алкогольного опьянения; он потерял управление автомобилем и стал причиной дорожно-транспортного происшествия, проще аварии, унесшей не только его жизнь, но и некого Макса Самойлова, в чье средство въехал на чрезмерно высокой скорости виновник — так говорили незнакомые люди, и Алекс стоял, думая о том, что смерть ничего не значит. Призрак руки на плече или кулака на животе, тяжелый голос и презрительное "Алексис, малышка" собирались преследовать его не год и не два. От этого человека всегда веяло сухим зимним ветром, из-за которого невозможно было дышать, он пах подворотнями, в который Алекс никогда не был: их одинаковый город был одинаково опасен везде, поэтому было велено сидеть дома. Скотта больше не было, но он был жив внутри Алекса, в его груди, его воспоминаниях. Мама была очень несчастна, Мэтт пытался поддержать ее, а Вайолет пришла — сама пришла — к Алексу. Она просила прощения за своего отца, она теперь сама плакала и смазывала красивый макияж, украшавший ее и без того прелестное круглое личико, она спала на плече Алекса, который понимал ее былую бесполезность и неспособность помочь. Он мог только укрывать ее, петь ей колыбельные и бережно заплетать косы, пока она смотрела на свои красные глаза в зеркальном отражении. Скотт умер — Алекс все еще плохо это осознавал, потому что, несмотря на едва ли не мертвенную тишину, воцарившуюся в их доме, он думал, что ничего не изменилось. Он ошибался, потому что не умел думать о происходящем, не умел смотреть и видеть, и цвета не подсказывали ему верный путь, верную дорожку. Он умел только плакать по ночам от счастья и уже самому сжимать свои же волосы.

Коробочка "в стол" все пополнялась новыми словесными слезами, новой скорбью, счастьем, обновлением, новой нежностью к Вайолет и первыми поцелуями с остатками губной помады. Алекс набирал достаточно, чтобы жечь зимой, чтобы греться, чтобы взять руки своей сестры в собственные и поднести к самому костру, чтобы его ладони, маленькие, бледные, костлявые, обуглились дочерна, а ее, аккуратные, ровные, милые, впервые за столько времени согрелись. Он боялся ее потерять, как боялся Альфреда. До первых экзаменов оставался всего год, девять месяцев, триместр, четверть, несколько дней...


	10. Chapter 10

В поселке Алексу было спокойно и прохладно. Его жизнь не омрачалась более ни переменами, ни встрясками, все было стабильно плохо. Его двадцать четыре часа в сутках — иногда, впрочем, двадцать три или двадцать пять — ограничивались заметным, но бесполезным существованием, хоть он и пытался помочь. Его знания о травах позволяли ему немного помогать маме, хранить валериану, фенхель и цмин, сушить мать-и-мачеху, делать чай из тимьяна. Мама была не в состоянии делать что-то самостоятельно, она едва могла говорить и все чаще спала — Алекс старался забыться в лепестках и кореньях, но до боли вслушивался в ее мерное дыхание, словно создававшее ему тему заднего плана во время занятий. Алекс листал ее толстые тетради и по ночам, вместо того чтобы спать, читал их, запоминая или пытаясь запомнить каждое название, каждое написанное мелким, едва не каллиграфическим почерком слово, описание, каждый рисунок. Мешки под его глазами выдавали в нем юного старательного подмастерье. Его обязанности превышали права, которых он за собой не признавал, но он не мог и не хотел жаловаться, у него не было на это времени и, пожалуй, сил. Наименования трав, их изображения, информация и сотни мест, где можно было бы что-то собрать, проносились перед глазами Алекса, мешая ему учиться, свободно дышать, смотреть впереди себя. Ему было необходимо знать больше, чтобы быть самостоятельным, чтобы суметь справиться самому и чем-то послужить людям вокруг, когда он останется совсем один (оставаться, впрочем, не приходилось). Он не смог спасти себя и своих близких, но надеялся помочь хоть единому человеку, чтобы простить себе свое рождение. 

— Алекс пришел! Алекс пришел! — детский визг он мог слышать за самой дверью. Его подопечные — маленькие Ая и Деми бежали к нему с противоположного конца небольшой, присущей каждому домишку своей мелкой опрятностью и уютом, гостиной, обнимали его ноги и руки, прижимаясь к ним, и радостно прыгали по сторонам, потому что теперь им было наконец с кем поиграть. Алекс любил их, любил искренне, как и любого малыша, с которым его просили посидеть; он не искал в этом занятии большой выгоды и всегда брал столько, сколько могли дать родители детей. Ему нравилось заниматься с чужими мальчиками и девочками, гулять, учить их читать, считать и писать, нравилось готовить для них еду, заплетать косички и вместе чинить игрушки. Он неплохо складывал оригами и рисовал цветными карандашами, он любил детские песенки и пел их с удовольствием; эта подработка отвлекала его от мыслей, переживаний, от воспоминаний о маме, о Скотте, брате и сестре, от картинок с пестиками и тычинками, зазубренных еще в средней школе. Эти дети были чисты, как новый лист бумаги, как он сам, когда едва-едва переступил порог школы, чтобы в будущем узнать, что такое слагаемое, местоимение, горечь, культура, митохондрия, обида, дисперсия, боль. Здесь, в сельской школе, образование было на ином уровне, но он там почти не появлялся: ему нужно было работать. Высшее образование ему теперь было ни к чему, крест зиял над всей его дальнейшей жизнью, его уделом теперь стала их с мамой тесноватая избушка, сухая кладовая с травами, обернутыми кусочками газет, собственные тетради, исписанные результатами наблюдений. Алекс мог бы стать мирологом, как главный герой игры "Тук-тук-тук", но в реальности он, скорее всего, стал бы только затворником в своем же доме.

Думать об этом в который раз не стоило, хотя бы потому что маленькие сестры отчаянно пытались добиться его внимания во уже минуту. Они наперебой дергали Алекса за низ длинной, едва не доходившей до колен белой рубашки, пищали и вели себя в целом вызывающе, очевидно стараясь обратить на себя его взгляд. Ая и Деми всегда были очень шумными и активными, и чем-то они напоминали ему Вайолет, поэтому он не мог сердиться на них, даже когда они дергали его за волосы, капризничая. Дети в этом месте отчего-то поголовно были грубоватыми, возможно, несколько дикими, но это не их вина — Алекс был уверен. Иногда он сам чувствовал себя лишним среди переполненных жизнью птенцов, когда с самого начала бился в клетке, не имея возможности воспарить с переломанными крыльями. Перышки этих милых близнецов переливались всеми цветами радуги, как оттенки их голосов. Они обе увлекали Алекса за кончики пальцев в прохладную комнату, где, посадив его на диван, укрытый мягким пледом, принялись бегать круг него, что-то напевая. Их длинные светлые волосы, совсем блеклые и сухие, сплетенные в парные косы, подпрыгивали вместе с ними, в маленьких голубых глазах на грязных лицах светилась детская непосредственность. Им было по пять лет. Алекс порой думал о том, что дарить маленьким птичкам, не сделавшим никому ничего плохого, любовь и внимание за деньги было кощунством, но он не мог по-другому — в этом заключалась работа няни.

Алекс многое знал о "своих" детях. В частности, ему было известно, что близняшки, несмотря на ключом бившую энергию, быстро уставали и клевали носиками ближе к обеду. Ему нужно было занять их всего на два часа. Они могли рисовать целые истории в маленьких самодельных книжках из сшитых вместе половинок листов бумаги, могли сшить несколько тряпичных кукол, а после — платья для них, могли выйти во двор и понаблюдать за цыплятами. Сестры любили буквально все, и в итоге они остановились на представлении театра теней. Вайолет когда-то учила Алекса складывать пальцы в разные фигуры, а он радовался и все повторял за ней, пока не был уверен в том, что запомнил на всю жизнь — теперь упрямство ему пригодилось. Вместе с Аей и наблюдавшей за всем со стороны, державшей фонарик Деми он скреплял кругом указательный и большой пальцы, прижимал друг к другу средний и безымянный, отводя вниз мизинец; левую руку оставлял раскрытой. Со стены на них смотрело два красивых теневых лебеденка, Деми хлопала в ладоши. Алекс рассказывал сказку о гадком утенке и переходил к другим зверькам. Перед их глазами оживал рогатый козленок и тянувший передние лапки к чему-то, чего нельзя было увидеть, зайчик из ладоней-крылышек. Загадки веселили близнецов, они радостно отгадывали каждую и загибали пальцы Алекса, контролируя счет. Когда у обеих насчиталось по пять баллов, Алекс объявил, что победила дружба, и это устроило всех; сестры вновь начали всячески обнимать Алекса, прижимать к себе. Они бегали по всему дому, выскакивали в пижамах на улицу, за что получали выговоры, безостановочно пили воду и кричали. Алексу не было неприятно, он давно привык, только волновался за глупых маленьких девочек, которые могли заболеть, и смиренно ожидал времени, когда их энергия иссякнет и можно будет немного поспать на полу, на теплом ковре, между ними двоими, сжимая их пальчики в ладонях; обычно он почти отсыпался во время тихого часа. Это наконец произошло, и малютки, зевая, сонно поглаживая себя по волосам, как мухи, медленно перемещались по комнате. Позже они сели на ковер и оповестили Алекса о том, что невероятно устали. 

— Тогда давайте баить, — улыбался он им, осторожно распуская косы, прекрасно понимая, как болезненно спать с какой-никакой прической.

— Хай... — зевала Ая, потягиваясь, Деми вторила ей тихим стоном и сворачивалась в клубок. Алекс устраивался между них, кладя голову на немного жесткую поверхность, сводя ноги вместе. Ему нравилось держать их обеих за руки, и он уже сейчас, находясь на грани сна, планировал, чем стоило бы заняться по пробуждении: почитать, или выучить сложение на разноцветных палочках, или попробовать сыграть в старые, немного потрепанные шахматы, о которых его просили уже в течение недели. 

Необычайно громкие и заводные близнецы спали очень тихо. Обычно Алекс засыпал — он часто отдыхал вместе со своими подопечными — под тихое детское сопение, но здесь не было слышно ни звука, словно никто даже не дышал вовсе. Он привык и к этому, но все еще внутренне поражался противоречиям даже в чистых непорочных детях. Их сладкие сны убаюкивали и его, он спал сладко, но чутко, пробуждался от любого прохладного дуновения ветра и засыпал вновь, прижимаясь виском к сложенным вместе ладоням, чувствуя, как прилившая кровь колола их. Его сон не длился долго, он часто не высыпался, как, впрочем, в любой другой раз — привыкать ему не приходилось. После занятий с детьми Алекс всегда заходил домой, чтобы проверить состояние мамы, положить заработанные деньги и немного посидеть рядом с кроватью, на которой она спала, погладить ее несколько сухие отросшие светлые волосы, возможно, поговорить, зная, что она все равно не будет слушать, спеть колыбельную или всего лишь помолчать, но рядом. Алекс все еще был одинок до слез, до страха, до отвращения, и ощущение чьего-то присутствия давало ему слабую надежду на то, что это можно было бы исправить, что хоть что-то в его существовании можно было бы исправить. 

— Мамочка, ты не переживай, — шептал он, прижимаясь к ее ладони, оглаживая ее пальцами, целуя выпирающие костяшки; она спала, и он мог говорить что угодно, мог смотреть на алеющее небо, трогать ее ногти или бездельно слоняться по дому, закрывая и раскрывая шторы раз за разом. — Все будет хорошо. Ты обязательно поправишься, и мы будем жить здесь вдвоем. Я буду молиться за это каждый день. 

Он молился, не прекращая, каждый день. По вечерам, ближе к ночи — обязательно дома, сидя на коленях, произнося по памяти молитвы, которые когда-то были записаны в книге, стоявшей дома на самой высокой полке. Его слова навряд ли достигали небес в своей неправильной формулировке и постановке, но он не мог иначе, не знал, как, и ему оставалось только верить, что молитвы не просто сотрясали воздух. Алекс верил в Бога и верил Богу, он не хотел потерпеть еще одного предательства. Угол комнаты, образок перед лицом, укутанный в сухое расписное полотенце и просящий шепот стали его ежедневным уделом, его бременем и частью расписания. Алекс не чувствовал облегчения, умиротворения или связи с Богом, когда молился дома: стены давили на него, воздух наполнялся пылью, сколько бы его ни освежали, и сама луна не светила ему, не касалась плеч мягким излучением. В церкви, в маленьком уютном монастыре было спокойнее, здесь было легче стоять с закрытыми глазами, легче признаваться самому себе во множестве совершенных грехов, сдерживать слезы и падать на колени. Здесь его некому было молчаливо обсуждать, и под чьими-то пристальными взглядами он чувствовал себя менее несчастным и одиноким. Он смотрел не только на лики святых, но на прихожан и низко постриженных жителей монастыря, которые иногда читали проповеди и отпускали грехи; эти люди знали Алекса в лицо, называли его добродетелью и мягко, покровительственно клали ладонь на плечо, словно одобряя его существование — единственные люди в его жизни. Они рассказывали ему о бедах и спасении души, о святости и искренности, они говорили, что Алекс хороший, что ему зачтется, что все не зря, и он, как бы ни пытался, не мог до конца в это поверить. Ему все казалось, что сам Дьявол его искушал, он был уверен, что, желая смерти, он нагнетает Божий гнев — это доставляло ему необъяснимое мазохистское удовольствие, но вместе с тем страдания. Он не хотел жить так, как жил, его не радовало ничто, кроме редких искренних молитв, холодного кладбищенского воздуха и чьего-то извечного взгляда, когда он стоял перед иконами: это был, конечно, не Бог, ведь Богу незачем пялиться на своих рабов; на него смотрел, очевидно, человек, но Алекс не мог понять, кто, откуда. Неизвестность притягивала его и пугала еще не настолько сильно, потому что взгляд прожигал его не всегда. С тех пор, как сбежавшего из монастыря наркомана поймали... возможно, это был он — тогда стоило бояться. Алекс не знал, чего можно было ожидать от таких людей, потому что он не встречался с ними. Алекс боялся всего неизвестного. 

В свободное время он садился в автобус и ехал до города. Сухие коробки квартир встречали его своими унылыми огнями, дороги — цоканьем сапог и шумами из чужих наушников; Алекс растворялся в толпе, не предупреждая маму и даже самого себя, он совершал недозволенное и наслаждался призрачным ощущением свободы. Ему казалось, ничто теперь не могло удержать его, заставить вернуться в прежнее ломавшее его русло, никто не указывал ему, как и когда дышать, на кого смотреть и что читать. Здесь он мог закрывать и открывать окна, когда ему вздумается, пить воду из-под крана и лежать на обоих боках, животе, спине и даже на голове. Здесь жила его сестра и его брат — они всегда были рядом, всегда встречали его и вели к себе, поили чаем, говорили с ним обо всем. Вайолет жалела его синяки под глазами, Мэтт хвалил его стойкость. Они неизменно спрашивали о самочувствии его и мамы. Все было хорошо с ним, — так он отвечал, и ему не верили, но улыбались и чокались кружками, наполненными лимонадом, чтобы не расстроить еще больше. Они не могли ухаживать за мамой из-за учебы: Мэтт особенно переживал за это, за свое бюджетное место на медицинском факультете, и усердно учился — у него не было много времени. Алекс был рад за него и за Вайолет; они считали, что он мог им завидовать, не имея личной жизни и даже, пожалуй, себя, но только их истории, шутки и нелепые оговорки позволяли ему не чувствовать себя унылым обитателем кладбища, неудавшейся няней, приемным сыном или грешником-предателем, как всегда, как каждый день и каждую ночь, перед зеркалом, наедине с собой и в толпе. Вдали от поселка ему было легче, радостнее, оковы спадали, серый гнилой воздух усваивался в легких лучше, но хорошее кончалось быстро, слишком быстро, чтобы быть правдой, и он уезжал по вечерам, потому что не мог позволить себе большего, чем несколько часов свободы. Удавка вновь стягивала шею, клоня голову к земле; Алекс беспомощно смотрел по сторонам на ежедневные пейзажи и не узнавал ни единого; они вертелись перед его глазами, но он смыкал веки и послушно продолжал идти, работать, жить дальше, отдавая себя, несмотря ни на что.

Возможно, он хотел бы просто ходить в школу и учиться в университете, как планировал в детстве; возможно, его тошнило от травяного запаха, пропитавшего весь дом; возможно, у него была аллергия на анютины глазки. У него не было времени об этом думать, и, пожалуй, так было лучше, так можно было избежать осложнений депрессии и хронического стресса. Алекс не был уверен, болел ли, но ему так настойчиво казалось. Его тяготило все, что было связано с его настоящей жизнью, его душила собственная беспомощность, но "несчастными могут быть лишь те, у кого есть время" — и все снова в порядке.


	11. Chapter 11

Алекс знал, что настанет день, когда он останется наедине с собой, своими мыслями и отражением в зеркале; когда ему будет не с кем поговорить, потому что собеседников не останется в живых. Алекс предчувствовал это и даже готовился, как готовился к тому, чтобы жить в пустой квартире, вдыхать сухой чистый воздух и одному стоять на кухне, пить чай, смотреть в окно. Он не боялся этого, потому что одиночество угнетало его не всегда; потому что сам себя он не пугал, потому наедине с собой было привычно и больше не воспринималось им как наказание. Птицы пели для него одного, как и деревья красовались своими тонкими, как его руки, веточками, как феи танцевали в воздухе, кружа маленькими разноцветными юбочками. Они могли говорить с ним, а он — с ними; он мог обнимать деревья и кормить птиц крошками свежего, горячего, едва испеченного его обожженными руками хлеба. Птички нежно чирикали Алексу в ответ и прыгали по земле, собирая эти крошки, и он любовался ими, тайно завидуя: крыльев, чтобы улететь, повинуясь только инстинктам, у него больше не было, и он не родился Икаром, чтобы вновь их обрести в механическом виде.

Алекс не любил слова, потому что они никогда не описывали то, что следовало знать человеку, правильно, потому что ими нельзя выражать чувства, потому что все, на что они были способны — вонзать в сердце ножи, сжимать его тисками и ранить, ранить, ранить. Алекс был готов обменять свою душу на глухоту, чтобы больше не слышать ни единого слова в своей жизни, ничего не знать, обо всем забыть и начать сначала. Он не мог бы быть счастлив, но неведение могло бы что-то исправить.

Мама всегда была очень крепка здоровьем, редко болела, потому что пила витамины и занималась собой, правильно питалась и пила чистую воду. Она следила и за состоянием своей семьи, всегда успевала позаботиться о каждом чихе и минимально-тревожном подъеме температуры. Казалось, она знала о человеческом теле больше, чем кто-либо, могла определить недуги больного, бросив на него лишь беглый взгляд. Мама прекрасно знала биологию и в особенности ботанику, хотя никому об этом не рассказывала с той хвастливой надменностью, с какой по обыкновению рассказывают о своих ученых степенях образованные, но часто не отличающиеся умом люди; мама была одинаково хороша в общении с людьми и природой, в обучении и преподавании, в исцелении и отравлении. Алекс никогда не знал, увлекалась ли она психологией, но ей всегда удавалось затронуть тонкие ниточки в его душе, потянуть за них, поиграть, издавая различные, в основном плачущие, звуки. Она делала это, даже не говоря и не делая ничего с самим Алексом.

Первые швы треснули, когда она начала жаловаться на свое самочувствие, когда у нее начала кружиться голова все чаще, когда таблетки и травы едва помогали от слабости, тянущей мышцы во всем ее теле ближе к вечерам, когда температура тела принимала либо низкие, либо высокие показатели. Алекс думал, надеялся, уверял себя, что мама не вечна и всего лишь износилась после многих лет работы; врачи, однако, недоумевали, врачи советовали есть больше сладкого, но это не могло ей помочь и не помогало. Она была здорова, всегда здорова, и даже после опознания Скотта в морге не прекращала контролировать себя, чтобы "продлить свои дни как можно больше", как она сама говорила. Ее состояние стабилизировалось, но в худшую сторону: головокружения и легкая дрожь в руках стали ее частыми спутниками, ровно как сниженное артериальное давление. Ее режим не нарушался, но работать, как раньше, она больше не могла, и именно тогда сблизилась с Алексом особенно сильно. Он переживал, он боялся за нее, он был готов выполнить любую просьбу, чтобы она отдохнула и ей стало легче. Он начал заботиться об их доме, ходил в аптеку и усердно учился по ночам, ведь днем у него не оставалось на это времени. Маме советовали сдать анализ крови, но она, даже несмотря на уговоры Алекса, Мэтта, Вайолет, отказывалась, все говорила, что это обыкновенное переутомление, что скоро она встанет на ноги и продолжит вести привычный образ жизни. Алекс всегда признавал за людьми право ошибаться, но не думал, что его мама способна совершить такое роковое допущение.

За результатами одного анализа последовало направление на другой; тонкая кожа на ее руках болела от уколов и повреждений, наносимых лезвием, она жаловалась на легкую одышку при ускоренной ходьбе, единожды из ее носа без видимых причин потекла кровь — Алекс холодел, Алекс умолял ее что-то предпринять, и она с улыбкой называла его глупым ребенком, гладила по голове так нежно, как не гладила никогда. Ее кожа бледнела, и она, держась за Алекса, медленно ходила с ним к специалистам. Она была еще совсем молода, еще полна сил, которые у нее отняли насильственно, она еще могла прожить десятки лет и послужить людям — ее обмороки учащались, ноги едва ее держали, и на привычных оздоровительных физических нагрузках поставили крест. Он зиял не только над ее режимом и режимом Алекса; перечеркнуть свою будущую жизнь пришлось очень скоро по календарю и так мучительно, издевательски медленно по истинному течению времени: предки оставили ей наследство. Если бы его можно было вернуть через суд, Алекс бы сделал все, Алекс бы подписал любые бумаги, сделал что угодно, отрезал себе уши, чтобы только не слышать об анемиях, о которых знал слишком мало, чтобы представлять себе, что делать дальше; чтобы только не видеть неровное, размашистое, едва различимое "апластическая" в последнем вклеенном листке ее медицинской карты.

Ноги Алекса леденели, когда ему рассказывали о последствиях, о шансах и тех проблемах, с которыми они столкнулись. Он не мог поверить, что его нерадостная, серая, но стабильная жизнь со смертью Скотта начала рушиться, как карточный домик. Он, потом мама, а дальше... дальше Вайолет, которую, использовав, зарежут в подворотне? Или Мэтт, который попадет под поезд? Или он, Алекс, не успевший вовремя выпутаться из удавки, приземлиться на голову, полетев с птичьих высот строго вниз, лежащий на асфальте, судорожно дергаясь, вдыхая проткнутыми парой ребер легкими последний кислород? Наверное, это страшно, наверное, об этом стоило переживать, но Алекс думал только о маме, Алекс винил себя и корил за то, что не смог ее спасти, что не помог ей, не убедил ее, оказавшуюся такой глупенькой и на самом деле очень хрупкой, как ее кожа, обратиться ко врачам. Ему говорили, что это можно было предотвратить — он плакал по ночам и душил себя подушкой, он не мог есть и пить даже воду, он отказывался выходить из комнаты, оставляя ее в их со Скоттом спальне на попечительство Мэтта и Вайолет. Они все понимали, все всегда понимали.

Алекс только не мог понять. Почему ей нельзя сделать операцию? Он спрашивал, но мама говорила, что он не поймет, он еще слишком мал и неопытен, многого не знает; она говорила, что врачи сказали так, поэтому он должен смириться. Алекс мирился слишком со многим в жизни, чтобы теперь спокойно наблюдать за тем, как она угасала. Сколько ей оставалось, он не знал да и не хотел знать. Каждый день, каждая минута, секунда ее вздохов, ее спокойного мирного сна, к которому она неумолимо приближалась, был для него ценен. Алекс трудился изо всех сил, отдавая всего себя ей и учебе; он успешно сдал экзамены, но проиграл в этой игре человека. 

А потом мама сказала, что они возвращаются. Куда, Алекс поначалу не понял, но потом, когда такси медленно и уныло везло их за город со всеми вещами, начал вспоминать ее рассказы о родной деревне, о детстве, об играх и сборе трав; о высоком темном лесу и свежей росе на листьях каждое утро — росе, не окисленной бензолом. Тогда, смотря в окно чужого автомобиля, он запоминал каждое дерево и покачивание листьев на игривом ветерке, он думал о том, что нескоро вернется в город. Ему не было жаль; со школой и людьми его ничто не роднило, он не собирался в колледж, потому что в двадцать первом веке литература никому не нужна. Никому не были интересны его робкие пробы пера, ласково облизываемые пламенем со спички; никто более не желал изучать человеческую душу, кроме психологов, более похожих на исследователей со скальпелями, препарирующих лягушек. Алекс мог лишь показать свой внутренний мир, но не мог над ним надругиваться, смешивая в одну кровавую кашу свои органы вперемешку со слезами, он был не готов; в свои недетские года он так ничему и не научился.

В доме мамы было холодно, но не менее уютно. Алекс прятался под теплыми одеялами вместе с ней, спал, прижимаясь к ее руке, и мог хлопотать до самого ее последнего вздоха, легко бы согласился отдать ей весь свой кислород и всю кровь. Ему — незачем, у нее — еще два ребенка. Вместо этого, конечно, Алекс бережно протирал влажной тряпкой запыленные рамки для фотографий, полки, иконы; их домишко кое-где обросла дикая трава. Возможно, он был бы счастлив уехать сюда под любым другим предлогом, жить здесь, сидя на крыльце и наблюдая за крохами-утятами, учиться в местной школе, где о нем кто-то мог бы беспокоиться — однако каждый звук, каждый взгляд, каждый запах здесь напоминал о том, что скоро кладбище человеческих тел пополнится еще одним экземпляром. Кладбище человеческих душ давно хранило его собственную в своих холодных чутких объятиях.

"Сынок... сынок, поди".

Алекс всегда был послушным мальчиком, прилежным сыном и исполнительной "доченькой". Он откликался на любое имя, если его звали, если он был нужен; ему можно было дать кличку, и он не сказал бы и слова. Он был молчалив и скромен даже в своих мыслях, он боязливо прижимался щекой к совсем бледной ладони, смотрел в глаза, не зная, что сказать, что спросить, как утешить, потому что его собственная скорбь затмевала разум. "Да, мама?" — мог бы спросить он, но взгляд его всегда говорил красноречивее любых ненавистных слов.

Он надеялся, что они больше никогда не принесут ему столько горя, отчаяния и непонимания, но готовился к этому, ожидал внутри себя, представлял и только страшился. Новости уже более не радовали его, даже хорошие, потому что всегда были потери, всегда за кадром успеха и счастья оставляли слезы, обиды, расставания и упущенные надежды; надежда Алекса дожить спокойно свои оставшиеся несколько лет в глубинке разбились вдребезги — только счастливой развязки у него бы никогда не было.

"Ты не мой сын", — сначала — лишь как неудачная шутка, глупость, но после этого — осознание нелепости любой шутки в их ситуации. Никто не шутит так серьезно и жестоко на своем смертном одре. Единственное, что было смешно, — факт рождения Алекса. Зачем? Просто так?

"То есть... то есть, как это?" — слезы и крики не помогут, как не помогали никогда; он не мог даже притвориться огорченным, потому что был абсолютно опустошен, досуха, дочиста, педантично-идеально пуст. Ему было больше нечего делать, он мог теперь узнать о себе все, мог хотя бы спросить, зная, что на его вопрос ответят, но не пытаясь разобраться в себе, хотел ли он действительно услышать ответ. Его мир рушился и опадал сотнями тысяч крохотных кусков, и он смотрел на это молчаливо, с одним-единственным невысказанным вопросом на сомкнутых губах.

Мама рассказала. Мама рассказала о свой горячо любимой глупенькой сестре со счастливой, но скоротечной жизнью: умереть в двадцать три года от рака гортани так глупо, так страшно, так прозаично. Мама рассказала о чудесном малыше, еще совсем младенце, которого оставила после себя эта живая, такая солнечная женщина. Малыш-альбинос был тихий, едва ли плакал, но всем интересовался, ко всему тянул свои крохотные бледные ручки — она не могла оставить его, не могла передать в чужие руки. Она стала его мамой, горячо любимой мамой, которая так и не смогла стать хорошим родителем. Ее младший ребенок был несчастен с самого детства и пронес это чувство с собой в подростковый возраст, но и во взрослой жизни он останется не нужным даже самому себе. Маме было больно об этом говорить и больно дышать, пока она говорила; ей требовался отдых, но она уставала, стараясь не плакать. Глаза Алекса оставались сухими: нельзя разрушить руины. 

"А Мэтт... Мэтт ведь твой? Мой старший братик, он..."

"Мэтт родной, золотце. Но и в тебе есть моя кровь, мы все же не чужие."

Алекс не мог называть ее тетей. Алекс не мог отбросить столько лет под ее крылом, забыть обо всем, что она дала ему, так презрительно и грязно отнестись к чужой исповеди. Сила человеческой любви его поражала в самое сердце, и он лишь проникался сочувствием и горем все сильнее. Она не должна была умирать. Его мать и теперь она — никто не должен был умирать вокруг Алекса, даже Скотт с его унижениями. Наверное, Алекс родился проклятым.

"Зачем ты все это мне рассказала?" — ему было все равно, кто взрастил его, и он, пожалуй, предпочел бы оставаться в неведении всю оставшуюся жизнь, но мама наверняка считала, что у него было право знать. Знать то, что ему было не нужно. Он мог чувствовать себя спокойно и рыдать от этого ночью, потому что его мать, родная, настоящая мать не должна была умирать, а ему следовало хотя бы запомнить черты ее лица или голос.

"Недолго мне осталось, родной. Мне плохо, ты знаешь. Тебе тоже плохо. Я не прошу тебя заботиться обо мне, ты не должен так переживать... в конце концов, я и не твоя мать. Ты можешь уехать отсюда. Ты можешь взять деньги и вернуться в город, а за меня не беспокойся. Тебе необходимо образование и развитие, твои брат и сестра смогут о тебе позаботиться."

Если бы над ее головой когда-то сиял золотой, омытый слезами нимб, в ту самую секунду он бы погас, охладел и упал на пол, звонко стукнувшись о сухое дерево, превратившись в самую обыкновенную жестянку. Погасла душа Алекса, его мысли, чувства, ощущения, все, что у него осталось — боль, долг, скорбь. Его собственная кровь его подвела, но он был готов отдать ее без промедления.


	12. Chapter 12

Не то чтобы Самойлова пугали острастки сестры Аделаиды и старых монахов, однако в город он больше не стремился. Причин тому было немного: за ним теперь, как оказалось, следили невидимые силы, вроде человечка, донесшего на его краткосрочный уход; Самойлов также обзавелся в поселке знакомыми и договорился с местным мужиком о поставке сигарет в обмен на любые услуги. Самойлов думал о том, что устроиться практически иждивенцем было не такой плохой идеей. Работа и ежедневные молитвы не утомляли его более так сильно, как прежде; сигаретный дым распространялся по всему организму, отравляя легкие и тысячи нейронов в голове, сдавливая желудок и заставляя дрожать ноги. Небо перед глазами плыло, как в первый раз, и необычайное ощущение воздушности теплилось в душе, стоило только повести рукой в сторону, и делалось это так легко, так плавно, словно можно было взлететь, паря высоко над землей. Самойлов смеялся так отрадно и весело, и дышать было труднее, и держать голову, и даже стоять, так что он лежал на сгнивающих скамейках, поросших мхом, смотрел вверх и считал деревья вокруг себя. Одно, два, три — и по новому кругу. Дети смотрели на него уже не с таким интересом, как раньше, и все же еще не привыкли к его нелепым выходкам; они все еще прятались по углам, но заговаривали с ним, а он отвечал им с жуткой улыбкой. Матери Самойлова не любили, пытались уберечь своих чад от дурного влияния, хоть он и не пытался им что-то внушить. Его не интересовало ничто, кроме монастыря и сигарет — возможно, еще загадочной фигуры с красивыми белыми волосами, за которой он сам начал следить: Самойлов наблюдал за фигурой, когда она приходила в монастырь, а он стоял за углом, прожигая ее заинтересованным взглядом. Фигура отличалась от остальных своей робкой покорностью даже перед молчаливыми иконами, она тихо бормотала свои молитвы, стоя на коленях, и Самойлов проходил за ее спиной, провожая ее долгим взглядом. Фигура изредка посещала проповеди, сидя на скамьях, скрывая лицо капюшоном плаща, и ее едва можно было разглядеть. Образ невысокого, чрезвычайно худого подростка будоражил сознание Самойлова, представлялся перед ним все чаще — что же это за необычный житель поселка? Он наверняка не местный.

Алекса смущал и невероятно пугал факт того, что за ним наблюдали — поначалу не выраженное столь сильно, это чувство усиливалось с каждым днем. Ему казалось, что он стал подопытной крысой или жертвой маньяка. Алекс не боялся того, что его могли зарезать, потому что мечтал об этом все чаще, лицемеря в мольбах о спасении своей души перед ликом святых, но ощущение напряжения, нагнетания и без того мрачноватой в свете изменившихся погодных условий, укорачивавшихся дней и затянутости неба, играли на струнах его слабых нервов. Алекс кутался в черный толстый плащ из грубой ткани, закрывал лицо и собрал волосы в хвост, чтобы неизвестный преследователь не узнал его и оставил в покое; пугало и то, что добыть о нем и его семье любую информацию не представляло никакой трудности: доверчивые добрые матери, бабушки, дети рассказали бы все, что угодно. 

Зачем-то Алекс носил цветы на кладбище. Настоящие цветы, он срывал их, теперь уж совсем исчезающие, и клал около надгробий неизвестных ему людей, выбранных случайно — в действительности Алекс лишь следовал за феями, которые указывали ему, кому из усопших особенно не хватало внимания. Алекс молился за их души и с нежностью оглаживал холодные камни пальцами, чтобы больше никогда к ним не возвратиться: еще столько душ томилось в одиночестве.

— Куда покойники уходят умирать? — спрашивал он сам сам себя и фей; они хихикали ничего не отвечали, но неизменно летели в одном направлении, очевидно, пытаясь показать. Алекс никогда не следовал за ними, потому что мог запомнить путь, провожая маму. Ему становилось печально, когда он думал о ней и всем, что с ней было связано. Феи старались ободрить его своими красивыми плавными танцами, и он небрежно отмахивался от них, после чего долго извинялся. Алекс знал, что нельзя было их злить — он никогда не видел, что могло произойти в обратном случае, но всегда чувствовал, что это чревато —, поэтому старался быть с ними максимально вежлив. Феи же в ответ на теплое отношение оберегали его, подобно маленьким ангелам-хранителям. Лица у них были страшные, но Алекса это никогда не беспокоило.

Нередко подрабатывая на почте, помогая одной-единственной женщине, трудившейся в отделении, которое едва уже можно было назвать рабочим, Алекс разносил немногочисленные, но регулярно приходившие письма от родственников в дома пожилых людей. Его жалованье было невелико, но устраивало его полностью: накапливаемые им деньги позволяли им с мамой балансировать между низким достатком и абсолютной нищетой. Конечно, Мэтт и Вайолет пытались помочь, давали деньги, но у них была своя жизнь, как и учеба, Алекс не мог доставлять им неудобства, будучи сам одним большим неудобством.

Помощь в отделении также иногда входила в его рабочие обязанности: в этот день он провел несколько часов за переписыванием бланков и списков; мисс Ир говорила: "У тебя очень красивый почерк, Алекс. Подсоби-ка, милый". Алекс подсоблял всегда. Он исправно писал, доводя состояние своих рукописей едва не до каллиграфического, потому что за девять лет в школе он так и не успел испортить себе письмо. Его помощь было затруднительно вознаградить деньгами, и мисс Ир выдала ему пакет довольно крупных зеленых яблок.

— Бери, бери, яхонтовый, — повторяла она, вручая ему пакет раз за разом, потому как он отказывался взимать столь высокую плату. — Ты прилежный мальчик, и мамке твоей сгодится. Я не обеднею.

Алекс часто краснел, когда был смущен — его щеки горели нежным румянцем. Пакет приятной тяжестью давил на его бледные слабые руки, он держал его обеими. Алекс рассыпался в благодарностях и обещал помогать и в дальнейшем, на что мисс Ир отвечала свое излюбленное: "И мы не оставим". Он выходил из почтового отделения, чуть прогибаясь в спине назад, чтобы донести свое сокровище. Голова его, привычно после ежедневного ношения плаща, была опущена к земле; Алекс рассматривал мелких трудолюбивых муравьев, напоминавших ему, взваливавшему на свои плечи такую же огромную ношу, как даже своя, не говоря о чужой, жизнь, его самого. Алекс часто забывался, часто улетал в своих мечтаниях и бесконечных мыслях куда-то далеко, едва ли он мог смотреть впереди себя.

Сталкиваться с кем-то, а после падать на землю, ударяясь поясницей, оказывалось на деле довольно больно, но Алекс был терпеливым мальчиком и больше не плакал; было лишь обидно за рассыпавшиеся из пакета яблоки. Алекс испуганно вздохнул, поджав к себе остатки сокровища, поднял взгляд на человека, в которого по своей глупой невнимательности нашел, и замер от ужаса: на него с испытующим любопытством смотрели глаза монашеского трудника, новоприбывшего жильца. Впервые Алекс мог рассмотреть его так близко, его длинное смуглое лицо, некрупный прямой нос и красные обветренные губы. Его рыжие волосы были собраны в короткий хвост и заколоты сверху. От трудника пахло сигаретным дымом и, едва ощутимо, приятно — хвоей. Он, как всегда, Алекс видел, носил черную рубаху и брюки, заправленные в тяжелые сапоги. С острым, хищным, как у птицы, взглядом, он едва был похож на человека, имевшего отношение к религии. Алекс мог сказать, что этот человек был похож на ворона: вечно одинокий, черный, как смоль, острый и резкий. Он бы наверняка начал каркать, если бы не владел человеческой речью. Он сидел прямо перед ним, опершись одним коленом об асфальт, и смотрел в его глаза.

— Извини, — его низкий голос звучал сухо и несколько затравленно, но глаза выражали доброжелательность; губы растянулись в подобии улыбки. — Это я тебя не заметил.

Самойлов, благодаря небеса, изучал обычно скрытную и призрачную, как ветерок, фигуру, бегло запоминая каждую черту. Белые тонкие волосы обрамляли прелестное, чуть округлое, но худое личико, на бледной коже под глазами виднелись синяки от недосыпа; сами радужки, светлые, словно прозрачные, бесцветные, "никакие", чуть блестели в таком освещении. Человечек кусал губы, смотря на него, очевидно, боясь что-либо сказать. Самойлов догадывался об этом, подозревал, что и он не забыл об инциденте и по меньшей мере опасался теперь сталкиваться с человеком, которому насолил. Он, впрочем, не собирался вредить этому невинному юному созданию, которое и так едва не дрожало перед ним. Человечек носил широкую, наверняка теплую толстовку и светло-голубые джинсы — так похоже на подростка. Его детское лицо и естественная невинность выдавали в нем маленького боязного ребенка. Поразительно, и чем он только занимается? Самойлов взял его за руку — необычайно холодную, худую и маленькую — и помог подняться. Ему стоило помочь собрать яблоки, он держал их в руках и вытирал с них грязь о свою рубашку.

— Они не разбились, — прибавил он, протягивая их человечку, помогая сложить пакет. — Только испачкались немного, но их все равно мыть. Извини, что сбил тебя. Давай помогу донести в качестве извинения? 

Алекс был слишком смущен и напуган, чтобы что-то говорить; он позволил незнакомцу забрать у него пакет. Тот, обхватив его одной рукой поперек, закурил, взял двумя, и, зажимая сигарету в зубах, неопределенно ткнул носом вперед, предлагая пойти. Алекс думал, правильно ли показывать наркоманам, где он живет, но вел его за собой, от волнения перебирая собственные пальцы. Неловкость одолевала его рядом с таким человеком — сколько лет ему было, двадцать пять, больше? Он выглядел сильным и довольно подозрительным. Алексу было страшно. Незнакомец словно чувствовал это и заговаривал с ним, но, возможно, лишь усыплял его бдительность.

— Ты часто приходишь в монастырь, я видел. Очень искренне молишься. Так сильно веришь в Бога?

— Стараюсь...

Тихий, робкий голосок подростка едва можно было различить, но Самойлов услышал и снисходительно усмехнулся. Большего, или меньшего, он и не ожидал от этой маленькой фигуры , быстро шагающей, явно стараясь поспевать за ним, рядом. Самойлов сбавил шаг, чтобы ей не пришлось так напрягаться; она забавно морщила свой маленький нос, когда ветер относил к ее лицо облачко табачного дыма. Пакет действительно был довольно тяжел, и Самойлов не представлял, чтобы такие маленькие дети могли носить подобный груз без помощи взрослых. Он вообще ни разу не видел кого-то рядом с белой голубкой — неужели она совсем одна? 

— Спасибо Вам большое... Я дальше сам, — Алекс остановился на развилке, откуда вели дорожки к ряду домов. Так было безопаснее всего; он, к тому же, был уверен, что его сейчас видел в окне какой-нибудь житель и заприметил личность рядом находящегося человека. Алекс осторожно взял пакет у незнакомца, удерживая за ручку, которая давила на пальцы, как у любого пакета, и кивнул в знак благодарности. — Вы тоже меня извините, что так получилось.

— Ничего страшного, — больные губы незнакомца вновь заулыбались, как и его темные глаза, и он выбросил сигарету на асфальт, жестко придавив и растоптав. — Мне было приятно помочь такому милому юноше.

— Извините, я не деву... К-как Вы сказали? — Алекс поднял на улыбающегося незнакомца взгляд и зарделся, руки его задрожали от волнения. Он опустил пакет на землю и, чуть задрав голову, смотрел на лицо человека, пытаясь понять, что же у него на уме, каковы его мотивы и цели, зачем он стоял перед ним и даже наклонялся, чтобы поднять яблоки. Это обман? К нему нельзя поворачиваться спиной, эта улыбка наверняка дьявольская. Нельзя доверять таким людям. Нельзя доверять никому, но он даже не стал над ним издеваться. Лишь усмехался без злобы. Незнакомец протянул руку; пальцы его казались до невозможного длинными, а ногти были оборваны до крови. Когда Алекс посмотрел на них, его собственные заболели.

— Приятно познакомиться. Кирилл Максимович Самойлов, я не местный, как ты мог заметить, приехал сюда на исправительные работы после лечения от героиновой наркомании. Бывший студент-химик, по происхождению болгарин, — Алекс недоуменно смотрел на него, пугаясь все больше. Зачем ему все это знать, но главное — зачем Кириллу, если это все правда, рассказывать? Он смеялся над ним, издевался? Не похоже. Алекс боязливо протянул руку и пожал — тепло его кожи обжигало. Его хватка была крепка, но не груба. 

— А-алекс Фаштайн... — его голос звучал наверняка слишком визгливо, но Кирилл только улыбнулся в ответ. Он не был похож на плохого человека — наоборот, казался очаровательным, как личность... как взрослый юноша. Он усмехался слишком не-жестко для того, кого можно было опасаться, глядел просто и с толикой научного интереса. Алекс не знал, бояться чужого колкого взгляда или нет, отводил глаза и краснел, жалея, что оставил дома плащ.

— До встречи, Алекс, — Кирилл достал еще одну сигарету, обернулся, отходя назад, и поднял руку, прощаясь. — Еще увидимся в монастыре. 

Он быстрым шагом уходил, испуская белые облачка дыма, держа одну руку в кармане. Алекс провожал его взглядом, пока Кирилл не скрылся за небольшим магазином с потрескавшейся желтой краской на деревянных окнах. Алекс едва не уронил пакет снова, пока стоял, и его пальцы замерзли. Нужно было возвращаться, пока не проснулась мама и не подумала, что он ушел от нее. Алекс нес яблоки и думал о том, можно ли с их помощью сделать целебный чай — а также о том, Кирилл ли все это время смотрел на него из-за угла в монастыре.


	13. Chapter 13

Зима накрывала своим хладным одеялом землю уже окончательно, уже до наступления весны или, если не повезет, до самого мая: крупными хлопьями снег опадал на черепичные крыши, старые почтовые ящики и ветви деревьев, бросая на них белые накидки; обледенелые лужи посыпали песком, но дети стирали его, катаясь по льду с разбега — песок оставался на подошвах их ботинок и сапог; темнело совсем рано, ходить было хоть и не опасно, но страшно, не ясно кого и почему. Воздух колол морозцем, пробирался к шее через малейшую щель между шарфа и молнии на куртке, солнце светило, но грело, лишь когда не было ветра. Просыпаться в домах было темно и очень прохладно, но в то же время можно было с большим удовольствием укрываться одеялом, прячась от холода, раскидывать ноги в стороны, сжимаясь, подобно зародышу, и прижиматься к своей подушке — Алекс делал именно так. От холода и усталости его ноги слабо приятно ломило, и засыпать становилось куда слаще и желаннее под тонким, но оттого не менее теплым пледом. Мама спала на кровати рядом, и Алексу было спокойно — единственное время суток, время жизни, когда он мог отдохнуть. Ночью никто не беспокоил его, кроме, разве что, бессонницы, но он не прекращал пить успокаивающие чаи, и это помогало. Сон был залогом его работоспособности, и он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как усталость. Каждые сутки его существования были отныне расписаны едва ли не по минутам — к счастью, там было место для здорового сна.

Самойлову не спалось; для него зима была довольно тяжким периодом, ровно как для его психики. Хоть еще не кончалась календарная осень, смена обстановки ощущалась им особенно резко. Самойлов думал обо всем и одновременно ни о чем, его не могла надолго заинтересовать одна идея, и он переключался на другую, но вскоре забывал и о ней. После очного знакомства с Алексом он больше не страдал галлюцинациями, и за это его нового маленького друга стоило отблагодарить — но как? Он рассказал ему о себе вполне достаточно, но при этом едва ли что-то знал сам. Есть ли у Алекса родители, каков его дом, чем он живет, о чем мечтает? Самойлов мог бы расспросить его об этом, но куда больше ему хотелось, чтобы Алекс рассказал сам. Такие люди, словно в скорлупке, невероятно красиво расцветали — об этом можно было прочесть в книгах, следовательно, подобное имело место быть. Почему бы не скоротать время до своего самоубийства с интересными людьми?

Саша, возможно, отпустил его, оставив не в одиночестве.

Образ Алекса все еще стоял перед глазами Самойлова, хотя они и познакомились, хотя судьба буквально свела их, совершенно не очевидно, для чего, но, скорее всего, ради какой-то цели. Светлые, чистые голубые глаза в небе преображались его мозгом в маленькие бесцветные глазки, смотревшие на него столь наивно, столь мило-напуганно. Неужели Самойлов в действительности такой жуткий? Он смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, изучал его, как изучал в школе под микроскопом слюну, но не находил признаков отвратительного уродства или чего-то действительно пугающего; Саша, впрочем, часто подмечал нечто подобное в его взгляде и изгибах черт. С другой стороны, Саша был наркоманом, и верить его словам однозначно было довольно бессмысленно. Самойлов тоже был наркоманом, поэтому не верил даже самому себе. Нельзя доверять никому, но можно было постигать природу, архитектуру, живопись и чьи-то светлые глаза. Самойлов усмехался сам себе, жевал фильтр сигареты, выдыхая дым в открытое окно, и думал, что будет весело — по меньшей интересно. Человеческие души, в особенности неискушенные, было любопытно разрезать.

Алекс просыпался по утрам с больными веками и спутанными волосами, что невероятно раздражало. День сурка вертел его в своем колесе бесконечности уже который месяц, но он ступил на хлипкие порожки добровольно. Его занятия ограничивались обыкновенным зазубриванием, которое он не мог терпеть; привычные дела в кухне, уход за мамой, которая казалась совсем плоха: анализ давления у нее показывал невероятно низкие результаты, а бледности ее некогда румяной кожи он мог лишь ужасаться. Она стала совсем беспомощной, но еще пыталась быть сильной, еще питалась и просила два литра воды в день, Алекс соглашался и давал полтора: ее отечность беспокоила его не меньше слабых хрипов и кровотечений из носа. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на ее угасание, и он скорее убегал из дома с тяжким эгоизмом, скорее старался забыться в играх с детьми или разноске писем, но ни визгливый громкий смех, ни приветливые улыбки и мягкие старческие руки не спасали его от мыслей: либо мама, либо Кирилл. Тогда он уходил в монастырь и молился с еще более пошлым ожесточением, словно самобичевание могло помочь его раздавленной душе. Ему более не было страшно ловить взгляды со спины, он знал, что бездельник Кирилл в который раз наблюдал за ним. Возможно, он лишь пытался втереться к нему в доверие, возможно, только развлекался, но Алексу было более жутко обернуться и столкнуться взглядом с птичьими глупыми глазами, в которых полопались капилляры.

"Мамочка, ты должна находиться под наблюдением врачей, ты должна лечь в диспансер", — ему отчего-то вспомнился его собственный голос, когда он выступал против переезда в абсолютно глухое, гиблое для нее место. Тогда он долго плакал.

"Алекс, я хочу провести свои последние дни там, где прожила первые", — ее голос, ее интонации, ее самая фраза звенела в его голове так резко и отчетливо, словно это происходило перед его глазами, словно он мог что-то исправить и никогда не появляться в этом месте. С мамой никогда нельзя было спорить, и это на деле оказывалось бессмысленно — но Алекс был готов привести любые аргументы, чтобы сохранить ей хоть малейший шанс на жизнь. Почему он так легко согласился тогда? Почему единственный раз не воспротивился, не встал поперек горла? Сейчас бы он не плакал на коленях перед иконами, закрывая лицо руками от стыда, от ненависти, от бессильной усталой скорби. Он не плакал, не рыдал здесь еще ни разу, только, изредка, по ночам, на улице или в кухне, но божественные лики, угасшие для него еще давно, пробуждали в нем только слабые дорожки слез. Алекс был на грани истерики.

— Ты в порядке? — голос Кирилла зазвучал совсем рядом, очень вовремя, и его руки обхватили плечи, помогая подняться. Алекс не подумал, прежде чем прижиматься к его груди и обливать ее слезами, а когда вспомнил и попытался дернуться, было уже поздно. Удерживая под лопатками, Кирилл прижимал его к себе с такой же силой, только шипел, чтобы Алекс был тише — люди молились, их нельзя было отвлекать. Алекс не помнил, как оказался в келье, как шел куда-то или поднимался по лестнице, но сидел на несколько жесткой кровати, впившись ногтями в собственное лицо, в щеки, едва ли не в глаза. Его плечи содрогались в тон негромким болезненным хрипам, вырывавшимся из горла. Его красные глаза смотрели на Кирилла, склонившегося перед ним, как на ангела-спасителя. Поднявшись с кровати, Алекс снова вжался в его грудь, сдерживая одни только крики. Кирилл не был священником или монахом, но его присутствие дарило ощущение благословения, его запах успокаивал. 

Когда он вернулся из-за закрытой двери со стаканом воды, Алекс испуганно отпрянул, пополз назад и, к своему ужасу, уперся лопатками в холодную стену. Его глаза высохли, но еще болели, их уголки тянуло и трескало. Он боялся того, что произошло, того, что он ничего не помнил и не был уверен, где находился, его пугало присутствие одного лишь Кирилла. Зачем он плакал, зачем приближался к нему, зачем позволил себя увести? Он даже не мог ничего сказать, от холода и испуга свело его подбородок, но он не говорил ничего никогда, даже Скотту, когда тот махал в воздухе руками и кричал на него, когда доводил до слез и презрительно шептал о том, что такая ошибка не могла быть ребенком Оливии. Алекс тогда не понимал, о чем он, но теперь все давно стояло на своих местах, и он едва не заплакал вновь, позволяя себе после первой трещины оборваться полностью.

— Выпей, — Кирилл, очевидно, не понимал, чем вызвал подобную реакцию со стороны Алекса, и тот, чтобы не раздражать его, не слишком довольного, послушно глотнул холодной свежей воды, надеясь, что в ней яд. Она была кристально чиста на вкус, но он все же подозревал и свято верил — делать ему больше нечего.

— Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, позвольте мне уйти, — он вытирал подступавшие ко глазам слезы и с боязливой мольбой смотрел на Кирилла. Чудесный, восхитительный, самый соблазнительный взгляд изо всех известных. Самойлов приблизился к кровати и едва не встав на колени перед Алексом, внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, приблизившись настолько, насколько позволяли тонкие руки, упершиеся в его грудь. У Алекса краснели щеки и судорожно блестели глаза, его трясло. Он был напуган или все же смущен? Любопытно. Как разглядеть это в его глазах? Как вытащить это из самого его нутра? Самойлов приподнял его за подбородок и впился жадным взглядом в побледневшее лицо. Подушечкой большого пальца она накрыл уголок нижней губы, и Алекс задержал дыхание, на несколько секунд перестав дрожать, оцепеневший от ужаса. Его рот невольно приоткрылся, и Самойлов, неясно усмехнувшись самому себе, внимательно осмотрев Алекса еще раз, склонился ближе. Кончик его языка, проткнутый черным шариком-гвоздем, лизнул там, где еще секунду назад был палец. Самойлов не улыбался, смотрел серьезно, но с умеренным интересом. Отстранившись, он словно полюбовался заалевшими ушами Алекса. Тот боялся пошевелить рукой или вдохнуть слишком громко, пока Кирилл плавно вытирал все тем же пальцем влажный след на его коже. В приоткрытый рот сразу после этого лег верхней фалангой палец указательный. 

— Закрой, муха залетит, — он усмехнулся, и Алекс, не думая, исполнил его приказ. Кирилл плавно убрал руку и вытер о сухую салфетку. Эксперимент дал любопытные результаты, а подопытному следовало оправиться от стресса. — И давай дальше на ты, идет? — Алекс медленно кивнул, закрыв рот ладонью, и Самойлов подумал о том, будет ли что-то дальше. — Отлично. Давай я провожу тебя.

В своей ледяной руке Алекс сжимал до боли чужие пальцы, спускаясь вдоль холодных коридоров, покидая пределы монастыря; Кирилл накинул ему на плечи свою куртку и шел под снегопадом в темном свитере, держа его руку в своей. Они не смотрели друг на друга, Алекс сдерживал слезы и особенно крепко хватал смуглую ладонь, когда скользил на импровизированном детском катке, не засыпанном песком. Тыльной стороной второй руки он закрывал рот; он дрожал и едва переставлял ноги, но Кирилл молчал и в тишине переводил его через глубокие сугробы, не позволяя упасть. На его ресницах оставались снежинки, как на ресницах Алекса, но более заметно. К счастью, не стегал ветер, Кирилл довел его до развилки, где они простились в прошлый раз, и, даже не забрав куртку, развернувшись, исчез — Алекс все так же наблюдал за этим. Вторая часть эксперимента начиналась.

 

Алекс мыл губы так часто, так сильно, что они краснели, кожа на них стиралась и болела. Ему было страшно даже прикасаться обнаженным пальцем к своему лицу: он плакал каждую ночь, он совершенно потерял покой, самообладание и силы. Его пальцы дрожали во сне, когда ему удавалось сомкнуть глаза, он оборачивался на шум ветра за окном или стук в дверь дома хозяев. Ая и Деми собирали его волосы в хвосты и косы, но он мог расслабиться, пусть всего на несколько минут, а стягивали резинки они не туго, не как делала мама. Ему нравилась маленькая тонкая косичка у самого уха. Девочки говорили, что он похож на эльфа или фею — те же отвернулись от него, как только он столкнулся с Кириллом две недели назад. Две недели он метался по собственной кровати, отрицая себя, свои мысли и желания, бил себя по лицу и сдавливал шею, но никогда не мог сжать пальцы достаточно сильно. Алекс плакал, Алекс мечтал отменить свое рождение, потому что успокаивался он, только укрывшись курткой Кирилла. Две недели он планировал вернуть ее, когда должен был отдать сразу, но ему было страшно, он боялся Кирилла, монастыря и самого себя. Он держал в руках одно из тех яблок, что помог поднять Кирилл, он осматривал его и накрывал ладонью, изучая. Ничего необычного или интересного в этом яблоке не было, как и в любом другом из пакета, как и в яблоке в принципе, но он не мог остановиться. Его волновало все, волновал запах рукавов куртки и ее теплая обшивка, волновали собственные слезы и дикие сны, которые забывались сразу после пробуждения. Алекс колебался, Алекс сомневался и нередко позволял себе допущения и надежды на то, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Он знал, что не смог бы оставить их в исполнении.

Его появлению Кирилл ничуть не удивился; он стоял и докуривал сигарету совсем рядом с монастырем. Алекс не понимал, почему у него до сих не отняли их и не запретили взаимодействовать с миром, однако спрашивать не решался. Ему было трудно даже сделать шаг навстречу, посмотреть не в глаза — на нос, перестать болезненно скрещивать руки у груди, на животе и перед собой, хватаясь пальцами за самого себя, прекратить бесконечно кутаться в черную куртку. Где-то там, в доме, его ждал малыш Оливер. Оливер оставался котенком и еще ничего не понимал — и в этом походил на своего хозяина. Алекс не представлял, что нужно говорить и делать, но Кирилл все делал за него. Он понял все с полувзгляда.

— Привет, Алекс. О, так ты и с курткой пришел. Спасибо. Проходи, не стесняйся, — он направился ко входным дверям, положив руку на чужие лопатки, увлекая. Алекс остановился, боязливо вздохнул и потоптался на месте, переживая, волнуясь. Жизнь казалась ему слишком сложной, но, кроме него, его проблемы не решит больше никто. За это он ненавидел свое одиночество. — Чего встал?

— Кирилл, я... — он начал и остановился, сомкнув губы, посмотрел на снег, повертел головой, столкнулся с прожигающим взглядом Кирилла, вздрогнул и продолжил. — ...я поверил. Это правда, я верю.

— Вот как... — он понимающе кивнул в ответ, но руку не убрал и приглашающе похлопал Алекса по спине. — Это, наверное, здорово. Пошли.

Алекс не хотел, он думал, что его слов станет достаточно, чтобы просто отдать куртку, отговориться от Кирилла и больше никогда к нему не возвращаться — но послушно шел рядом, пряча замерзшие руки в карманы. Он искоса смотрел на Кирилла и пытался догадаться, о чем тот думал, что планировал — он совершенно точно что-то планировал —, но не мог даже понять, точно ли они идут в его келью. Единственное его предположение оказалось верным: он сел на кровать, Кирилл приземлился рядом и, склонившись набок, упершись подбородком в плечо, томно шепнул на ухо:

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Твоя куртка?.. — не поворачивая головы, ответил Алекс так вопросительно, что пришлось повторить. — Т-твоя куртка.

— Правда? — к мочке его уха прижались губы Кирилла, и их ощущение пропало через несколько секунд, но оставляло за собой призрачный осадок. Он выпрямился и стянул с Алекса свою куртку, но тот поежился: он словно оставался перед ним обнаженным. Кирилл смотрел прямо в его глаза, пронзал его взглядом, и он не смел даже моргнуть. Кирилл плавно уложил его на кровать, мягко потянув за плечи назад, и Алекс смотрел в низкий потолок его келийки. Оливер не должен был остаться голодным дома. 

— Зачем ты рассказал мне о себе столько? — Алексу казалось, что он говорил с ангелом, что у Кирилла за спиной тяжело волочились белые крылья с черными перьями. Возможно, перед ним был сам Дьявол, возможно — Бог. Алекс верил, теперь верил в обоих, и они не казались ему столь уж различны. — В первую же встречу.

— Это была не первая наша встреча, — Кирилл отошел к окну и присел на подоконник, смотря в противоположную стену. — Тридцать семь.

— Тридцать семь? — переспросил Алекс и совершенно успокоился. Ему было нечего бояться, он — в безопасности. Его ангел-хранитель с ним. 

— Тридцать семь трещин на стенах здесь. Тридцать семь — простое число, цифры, выражающие десяток и единицу, также являются простыми; среднее арифметическое для одной стены...

— ...девять целых и одна четвертая, — закончил за него Алекс.

— ...девять целых, двадцать пять сотых, я предпочитаю, — дополнил Кирилл и кивнул.

— Ты ученый?

— Делаю попытки.

— Зачем ты поцеловал меня? — сердце Алекса замерло в следующую секунду и обвалилось к ногам.

— Это разве был поцелуй? — черная фигура Кирилла нависла над ним буквально через несколько секунд. Алекс смотрел в потолок и, молясь за себя, считал предложенные числа. Два, три, пять, семь, одиннадцать... — ...тринадцать, — довершили на этот раз за него. Кирилл ухмыльнулся и сел на кровать. — Вот это был поцелуй.

Наверное, он и правда был его ангелом. Маленькие дети, особенно когда бегают, часто падают — вот и он упал с небес, переломал лапы, когти, клюв, и у него выросли ноги, нос, рот — но дьявольское лицо природа исправить была не в состоянии. Алекс не мог встать, но Кирилл его не держал. Задумавшись над смыслом этого слова, Алекс понял, что не держало его никогда ничего. Его молитвы не работали, его шепот срывался на крик, который никто не слышал; Кирилл перебирал его волосы и, натыкаясь на маленькую тонкую косичку, беззлобно усмехался. Алекс хотел предложить свою помощь, но Кирилл ее не требовал и, пожалуй, в ней не нуждался; он не знал, как его отблагодарить.

— Можно я помолюсь за тебя? Тебе нельзя пускать меня сюда, да? Я только что понял.

— Давай провожу, — он отвел его за руку в церковное помещение для прихожан, где Алекс и проводил теперь все больше времени. Перед одной и той же иконой он стоял слишком долго, но не уверовал в ее силу; Алекс упал на колени просто так, не перед кем-то, но перед Богом — Кирилл стоял впереди и с улыбкой наблюдал за его маленькой исповедью. Маленькие шестеренки в голове и душе Алекса начинали давать первые звуки.


	14. Chapter 14

— Кирилл, мне нельзя, — шептал Алекс, перебирая пальцами обеих рук чужие густые волосы; Кирилл лежал на его коленях и смотрел на него снизу вверх, переводя взгляд то на потолок, но на его стремительно красневшие щеки, протягивал вперед палец и касался им распухших губ, оглаживал, дразнил. — Нельзя, понимаешь? 

Кирилл закрывал глаза и тихо дышал, не отвечая; он говорил нечасто и совсем не по делу — толком добиться от него разговоров было невозможно, но он реагировал на прикосновения и ластился к рукам, как верный щенок. Алексу было жаль — Кирилла и вообще —, и это чувство дополняло целый айсберг из ледышек отчаяния и горечи. Он вымученно улыбался, касаясь смуглых щек кончиками пальцев, которые Кирилл, поворачивая голову, прижимал вскоре к губам. Он целовал его руки, и Алекс не смел дернуться, но ему было страшно, его внутренности дрожали. Кирилл смотрел на него с улыбкой, на которую он не мог ответить, держал его ладони в своих и грел. Алекса тошнило от непреодолимого желания сорваться с места, убежать из келийки, из монастыря, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться. Его тошнило от собственного эгоизма и жестокости, от страха и боли в груди. Кирилл ни в чем не был виноват, но в его глаза Алекс не хотел и не мог смотреть. Небеса следили за ним, контролируя каждый его вздох, и он не имел права предать их и собственную душу, обнажая ее на их жесткий суд — и это было единственной причиной. Он чувствовал, впрочем, что не должен забывать о Кирилле, но забывал, чтобы тот раз за разом напоминал о себе глупыми, сказанными не к месту словами и долгими взглядами, прикосновениями к руке пальцами и к шее — губами. Алекс боялся за него и за себя, и куда легче ему было бы, не решись он никогда передать свою душу во владения свыше. 

— Прости меня, — бормотал он, но Кириллу это наверняка казалось лишь бессвязным набором звуков, потому что он не обращал на это никакого внимания, только продолжал улыбаться и смотреть вверх, не смыкая век. Алекс гладил его по голове и щекам с особенной бережностью, Кирилл накрывал его руки своими и касался влажных от волнения пальцев губами. Алекс был не готов принять на себя ответственность и за его жизнь, он боялся сломать Кирилла и сломаться самому, но не мог даже сделать первый шаг к выходу, даже подняться — и вместо работы, учебы он приходил в монастырь, приходил к Кириллу и плакал у его ног. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. За все. Прости, что я родился, что тебе приходится... быть со мной... Прости. 

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — бледные пальцы скользнули по несколько острому, гладкому подбородку — Алекс заставил Кирилла побриться и едва не сделал это с ним сам —, спустились к плечу и остались там. Кирилл негромко вздохнул через нос; он даже не смотрел на лицо Алекса. — Я говорил тебе об этом?

Он мог даже назвать себя счастливым. Самойлов не чувствовал себя одиноким, раздавленным, бесполезным куском плоти и крови — он жил, дышал в полную меру, его сердце билось, позволяя двигать конечностями и думать об Алексе. Он мечтал о нем, ждал его каждый день, чтобы каждый день встречать на пороге монастыря уже в негласно определенное время. Он представлял, как будет держать его руку и гладить волосы, засыпая, даже провожая Алекса домой, как всегда, неизменно, до развилки; он вставал перед ним на колени и целовал запястья, прижимая их потом к своим щекам; он видел во снах изгибы его миниатюрного тела, слышал его голос, легкий и хрупкий, как стеклянные колокольчики и незабудки; он с жадностью вдыхал его запах и прижимал Алекса к себе. Он боготворил его, ангельские лики на иконах представлялись ему белым округлым личиком. Самойлов чувствовал себя дьяволом, змеем-искусителем, смертельно обвившимся круг тонкой шеи, которую было так легко переломать. Его маленькая кукла, к которой, пытаясь поставить эксперимент, он испытал нечто куда глубже научного интереса. 

— Тебя бы в анатомический театр на главную роль... — он улыбался, и Алекса даже не пугали подобные предложения. Он наверняка согласился бы, пригласи его Кирилл по-настоящему. Они вместе бы прекрасно сыграли. Как Ромео и Джульетта, Орфей и Эвридика, Гильгамеш и Энкиду. Алекс улыбался ему в ответ и пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, принимаясь заплетать такую же маленькую косичку, которую ему сооружали малышки-близнецы. На Кирилле она смотрелась в несколько раз лучше. — Я бы с удовольствием вскрыл твое тело.

— Я бы с удовольствием дал тебе нож. К-кирилл... — Алекс зарделся и медленно боязливо вжался спиной в стену — чужое смуглое лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметров от его собственного. Он не мог выдержать взгляда Кирилла, отводил глаза. Тот сидел, склоняясь к нему, накрывал его ладонь своей. Его радужки лихорадочно блестели. — Кирилл, пожа... — он дышал ему в губы и касался их кончиком языка. Алекс дрожал, упирался ладонями в его плечи, но Кирилл прижимал его запястья к стене и приближался. Алекс сводил и поджимал к себе ноги, в уголках его глаз блестели слезы. — Умоляю тебя, Кирилл, нет. Это неправильно, я... побойся бога, Кирилл, пожалуйста...

— Ты любишь меня? — Самойлов вытирал слезы с его глаз, удерживая тонкие руки одной ладонью. Веки Алекса были не подведены, как обычно, и он выглядел естественнее, нежнее, но еще дальше от Самойлова. Он целовал его розовые щеки, касался скул и прижимался к шее, наблюдая за тем, как Алекс нервно сглатывал. Бледная кожа соблазнительно пахла, манила; она была создана для поцелуев. Самойлов поднял голову и заглянул в глаза Алекса еще раз, держа его пальчики в своих. 

— Я люблю тебя, Кирилл, н-но... — он закрывал глаза, целуя Кирилла, так и не успев договорить; его вжимали в стену, и он беспомощно обнимал чужие плечи, дрожа, сжимал грубую ткань черной рубашки. Его ласкали горячие ладони, пробираясь под одежду, скользя по спине и бедрам. Кирилл горячо, медленно целовал ему шею вновь, проводил дорожки языком, он приближал его к себе, обнимая за поясницу. Кирилл снимал с него свитер и рубашку, ласкал грудь, кусал соски и оставлял влажные следы. — Не надо, нет, остановись. Прошу тебя...

Алекс тихо стонал и закрывал рот ладонью, смотря напуганным взглядом, как смотрел всегда, еще пытаясь скрыть свою полунаготу. Он был восхитительно хрупок — Самойлов желал изучить его тело полностью, каждый его рефлекс, степень гибкости, восстановления. Самойлов брал его руки в свои и ими расстегивал пуговицы собственной рубашки — по щекам Алекса текли слезы, особенно когда они вместе стягивали ткань с плеч Самойлова, убирая в сторону. Алекс касался ладонью его груди и всхлипывал, но боялся пошевелиться еще немного. Он ложился на кровать животом книзу, зарывался в подушку и прижимался к ней: целуя спину, обводя языком лопатки, кусая чувствительную кожу, Самойлов жадно трогал его ягодицы, разводил ноги и скользил ладонью между них. Когда он стягивал с Алекса светлые джинсы, тот тихо рыдал в подушку и розовел от настойчивых прикосновений. Самойлов лишал его нижнего белья и принимался ожесточенно тереться о его промежность грубым материалом джинс; Алекс издавал негромкие стоны и выл, закрывая себе рот, с невозможностью дышать. Самойлов облизывал все его тело, обласкивая каждую клетку, целовал лодыжки и стопы, брал в рот его пальцы на ногах, играясь с ними языком. Он делал вид, что не слышал отчаянного "нет, нет", но уделял внимание возбуждению Алекса, принимал его в себя, боясь только одного: сесть на бедра Алекса и причинить его хрупкому телу боль своим весом. Он принадлежал Алексу, а после Алекс — ему. Доходя до пика, он плакал особенно сильно, но совсем тихо; его глаза болели от слез, а он, приподнимая и опуская бедра Самойлова самостоятельно, повторял: "Пожалуйста, прошу, молю..."

Кирилл отдавался ему с таким же рвением, как и имел. У Алекса не хватало дыхания и времени, чтобы глотнуть немного кислорода, он закрывал рот рукой — своей или Кирилла — или подушкой, он хватался за смуглые плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями, или бедра, или лежавшие под ним ткани. Они вместе шире разводили ноги, прогибались, Кирилл старался лишь часто дышать, не стоная, потому что мог привлечь внимание. У Алекса поджимались пальцы на ногах, Кирилл обхватывал его ноги, закидывая на себя или прижимая коленями к ключицам Алекса; было жарко, но и открыть окно не представлялось возможным, пусть свежел февральский воздух, пусть становилось чуть теплее. Кирилл говорил, что Алекс тек вместе с водой с крыш, что он был красив и желанен, как первые цветы после долгих морозов, что его глаза таили в себе космос и все известные и неизвестные числа. Кирилл гладил его губы, и Алекс обхватывал губами его пальцы, не в силах противиться. Подушка пропитывалась его бесчисленнымии слезами — Кирилл не плакал уже давно, если рассказы его были правдивы. Он был обходителен, как всегда, но Алекс не мог предугадать его дальнейшие действия, их следующее положение; он поддавался, он обнимал Кирилла со спины, наваливаясь на него, и гладил его бедра с внутренней стороны, хоть из-за влаги ничего не видел. Его ангел-хранитель был божественно красив и столь близок — Алекс просил его прекратить. Он мечтал о смерти, о том, чтобы быстро и незаметно исчезнуть, он мечтал о Кирилле и его нежных, изломанных, окровавленных крыльях. У него не было сил думать о других людях, о своей семье и остальных проблемах, у него не было сил молиться.

Самойлов обещал, что летом будет купать его в речке после каждого раза, он гладил его плечи и прижимался к ним губами, но Алекс спал. Самойлов вытирал влагу с его глаз и щек, целовал покрытый испариной лоб, прижимал маленького человека к себе. Алекс, святая невинность, доверчиво льнул к нему во сне и обвивал рукой шею —это помогало ему справляться с ночными кошмарами. Он успокаивался, если Кирилл был рядом и невесомо касался его мягкими перьями своих крыльев. Он прекращал сжиматься и дрожать, когда его бледное тело бережно укрывали курткой, капюшон которой пропах насквозь сигаретным дымом. Он не улыбался, Самойлов сомневался, что он вообще умел, но гладить его мягкие губы было так приятно, едва ли сравнимо с поцелуями.

— Знаешь, почему моя мать умерла? — шептал ему, спящему, Самойлов, обнимая тонкую талию. — Ее изнасиловали и заразили.

 

Алекса он водил с собой на пустырь; они вместе сидели на теплой подкладке его куртки и вглядывались в заснеженные темные дали леса. Алекс обычно молчал и прижимался к руке Кирилла, пока тот ничего не отвечал или рассказывал случаи, сказки, анекдоты, делился своими догадками о космосе и Боге — особенно Боге, зная, насколько сильно это затронет Алекса.

— Эта звезда, — говорил он, смотря в потемневшее к семи часам небо, не указывая на опеределенную точку, но Алекс был уверен, что знал, о какой именно шла речь, — наверняка уже погасла. Ты видишь свет мертвой звезды. Страшно, правда? Меня это пугало, — Самойлов закуривал и перебивал картину ночи извечными облаками дыма. Алекс кашлял, фыркал и плакал от каждого поцелуя. Он не переставал жить в страхе. 

Вместе с ним Кирилл посещал кладбище. Они крепко держали друг друга за руки, и Алекс расстраивался, потому что феи не показывались перед ним и не желали проводить им двоим экскурсию, пусть даже на "тот свет".

— Зачем тебе феи, когда я рядом? — усмехался Кирилл, и Алекс сжимал его пальцы все крепче, его сердце билось чаще. Кирилл понимал его.

Они могли целый час сидеть у неизвестного случайного надгробия, изучая все: шрифт высеченных букв, количество и оттенки цветов, их приблизительные размеры в микрокилометрах, степень громкости посторонних звуков, включая шум ветра, продолжительность жизни покойника и время, уже проведенное им под землей, обветшалость захоронения и следы давнего прибытия сюда людей. Кирилл говорил, что все с тем же удовольствием сосчитал бы волосы на голове Алекса, и останавливался на девятиста пятидесяти четырех — взаимные исповеди занимали его куда больше. Алекс едва сдерживал слезы, хоть и получалось не всегда, и Кирилл вытирал их с готовностью, нежно, так, словно от этого что-то зависело, словно Алекс мог захотеть жить. Он только прижимался к плечу Кирилла и к нему самому, как к спасителю своей души, которым он, пожалуй, и являлся, он только горько шептал все то, что никто не желал слушать на протяжении его жизни. Кирилл слушал, не говоря ни слова, но гладил его голову, плечи, спину, укрывая их собой и своей курткой, и в его жестах было больше снисходительного умиления, чем у любого человека в этом поселке. Невозможно было так сильно любить чью-то душу, но Кирилл обожал и его тело, он жил им полностью, а Алекс мог только плакать и переживать по сущим пустякам вроде сломанного детства. Его слезы были кому-то нужны сейчас, его голос долетал до чьих-то ушей, его губы двигались не напрасно, у сердца была малейшая причина гонять кровь. Кирилл стал не Солнцем, но космической пылью, вездесущей, вбивавшейся в легкие и оседавшей там навсегда. И его бархатный голос успокаивал не хуже. детских колыбельных.

— Передавай маме, чтобы нашла в себе силы поправиться, — и Алекс даже верил, что что-то могло пойти к лучшему.


	15. Chapter 15

— Я люблю начало мая, — Кирилл улыбался словам Алекса и задирал голову к солнечному небу, слепившему глаза; он обхватывал его бледные пальцы своими и оглаживал, прижимая к своей обнаженной груди. Кирилл шел босиком по траве, обходя столь горячо любимые Алексом цветы, и тот медленно шагал рядом, держа обувь в свободной руке. Земля приятно холодила ступни, и еще не палило, но было очень тепло. Зима кончилась, и стало немного легче, и стало приятнее доходить уже до дома Алекса вдвоем. — Ты бы рубаху надел, простынешь.

Кирилл усмехался и перевязывал черные рукава на бедрах, приобнимая после этого Алекса за плечо — тот незаметно сжимался и льнул к нему, потираясь макушкой о шею. Кирилл приподнимал его подбородок пальцем и глядел в глаза долго, пристально.

— У тебя помада немного смазалась, — большой палец касался едва заметного розового следа у уголка губ, бережно вытирая. Алекс никогда не смог бы разучиться краснеть, но он старательно отводил взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в чужие глаза и не читать в них то, чего читать не хотелось бы — и не позволять копать собственную душу. — Зачем ты пользуешься ей?

— Прости, — Алекс зажмурился и поджал губы, по которым Кирилл в следующее мгновение провел языком; его плечи задрожали, сердце заколотилось глубоко под кожей. — Кирилл, пожалуйста... — он поднялся на носки и робко клюнул смуглую щеку. 

Последние апрельские лужи оттаяли еще не совсем, и их, маленькие, неглубокие и чистые, совсем не как в городе, не отравленные кислотой и жесткой пылью, приходилось обходить — но Кирилл поднимал Алекса на руки и переносил, даже если через нее можно было перешагнуть, не увеличивая длину шага, или свернуть немного в сторону.

— Кирилл, ты не ученый, ты романтик... — они вместе фыркали и кривились, и встречный ветер бросал им в лицо прохладное напоминание о себе, достаточно уместное, чтобы назваться желанным под мягким, но жарким солнцем. Алекс прижимался кончиком носа к носу Кирилла, гладил его волосы и распускал его хвост, натягивая резинку на запястье, как браслет. Он вздыхал, и его голова опускалась вместе с Кириллом, садившимся на землю. Алекс устраивался на его разведенных бедрах и смотрел далеко перед собой, не замечая пролетавших низко над ними птиц, покачивавшихся в одну сторону цветов и в собственных же руках маленькой хрупкой ромашки, быстро всунутой между пальцев Кириллом. — Ты знаешь, я... я не могу. Я хочу со всем покончить.

Когда Алекс говорил страшные вещи, Кирилл всегда улыбался — как и сейчас, одинаково тепло, снисходительно, непонимающе. Он накрывал впавшую щеку ладонью и гладил медленно, убирая спавшие вперед белые волосы, заводя их за ухо — Алекс смыкал веки, чтобы его не видеть, думал о глупостях, чтобы не чувствовать его дыхание и не представлять себе его образ, отчего-то со слезами и перекошенной гримасой. Лучше извечная улыбка и смешки, глупые фразы и поцелуи, как всегда, не к месту — чем это.

— Зачем покончить? Тебе плохо?

— Да, Кирилл, мне плохо. Мне так плохо, — Алекс неловко повел головой, слез с его колен и упал в траву, раскидывая руки в стороны. — Я хочу умереть, Кирилл, но мне страшно.

— Чего ты боишься, мой ангел? 

— Мне страшно, — уклончиво отозвался Алекс и, нащупав руку Кирилла, сжал ее, прильнув ею к своему животу, поглаживая его пальцы. — Но я не могу... не могу, Кирилл, помоги мне. Я устал, мне плохо, я... И это все так странно для меня. Никто не спрашивал, как я себя чувствую, я никому не мог высказаться до самого последнего слова. Никого не интересовали причины.

— И ты не скажешь мне?

— И я не скажу тебе.

— Почему?

— Потому что я... не хочу тебя впутывать. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, Кирилл, ты... ты хороший. Но нет.

— Ну почему же нет? Почему нет, Алеша? — Кирилл обнял его плечи и подтянул Алекса ближе к себе, прижимаясь носом к шее, касаясь ее обветренными, нецелованными губами. Тот затрепетал и оттянул Кирилла от себя, со страхом смотря в его глаза, сжимая его теплые плечи.

— К-как ты меня назвал?.. — шепнул он; дрожали его глаза, дрожали волосы и ноги. 

— Алеша. Тебе не нравится? — вновь коснулся его губ, и Алекс прижался к его ладони, слепо целуя ее, согнувшись до земли — он не делал так никогда. Он снова плакал, безутешно, горько, но безмолвно, снова вытирал с лица горячие слезы и пытался это скрыть — безрезультано, впрочем.

— Я не могу так больше, я не могу, я не хочу, Кирилл... Кирилл...

— Пойдем домой, — Самойлов поднимал его на руки и нес через пустырек, прижимая к себе, как когда-то прижимала мама, как он рассказывал — во всяком случае, он старался. Почти умиротворенное, сонное личико Алекса было самым красивым видом в его жизни, по нему хотелось водить пальцами, касаться нежной кожи губами, лаская. Волосы Алекса развевались на ветру и от движения, потому как на запястье Самойлова — тоже резинка, его. Алекс прижимался к нему в ответ, сдавливая его руки, силясь не заплакать; Самойлов целовал его в лоб, и его благословение работало: Алекс успокаивался, опадал в его руках и лежал безвольной маленькой куклой, пока его подносили к родному дому, открывая дверь, и клали на кровать, в которой он, обессиленный, засыпал каждую ночь под собственное бормотание. Алекс сладко спал, кутаясь в его рубашку, и Самойлов проходил по его дому, впервые осматриваясь. Спала и его больная, совсем близкая к смерти мать — он даже не сочувствовал бедной женщине, в нем это давно выгорело; по полу бегал взрослый котенок Оливер: Алекс приносил его с собой в монастырь, еще когда тот был совсем крохой и не вытянулся так сильно. Самойлов приседал на корточки, и кот несмело подходил к нему, мяукал, оказавшись на руках, а после довольно урчал, когда его чесали за мягким треугольным ушком. Питомец чем-то напоминал своего хозяина: Алекс тоже любил, когда его ласкали, но при этом постоянно плакал, глупый. Его кот кусал руку Самойлова, и тот не знал, выражают ли так животные свою любовь или неприязнь. Он и не мог догадываться, что делать с Алексом. 

— Т-ты знаешь, Кирилл, я повешусь, — тихо проговаривал тот, очевидно, проснувшись. Самойлов выпускал Оливера на свободу, приближался к его кровати и садился, протягивая руку и накрывая ей влажную щеку Алекса: тот накрывал ее своей и нежно гладил, закрывая глаза. — Здесь. Я повешусь двенадцатого мая, наверное, утром, пока мама спит. В другой комнате, чтобы она не увидела. Я не хочу, чтобы она узнала, пусть лучше думает, что я ее бросил. Я, наверное, не заслужил даже этого. Я и смерти-то не заслуживаю, но... ты знаешь... теперь мне нечего терять. Я бы держался, если бы не был грешником, но... все, что я сделал, мне не простят на самой жесткой исповеди. 

— Мой любимый человек тоже совершил самоубийство, — шептал в ответ Кирилл, и Алекс смотрел на него с печалью, потому что он об этом раньше не рассказывал. — Представляешь, взял и прыгнул с моста, дурачок. А до этого говорил со мной. Я, я один слышал его последние слова, его последние вздохи. Он говорил со мной и плакал, а я даже не знал, почему он сбросился. И сейчас не знаю, он же так и не сказал. Просто был — и не стало его. Представляешь, да? — Алекс равнодушно смотрел на слезы, бежавшие по щекам Кирилла. Ангелы не плачут, ангелам нечего терять и нечего приобретать. Они одиноки навсегда, таково Божье решение.

— А я... Кирилл, я твой любимый человек?

— Его даже вылавливать не стали. Может, его тело застряло где-то в канализационных люках и он там лежит, разлагается. Я не знаю, Алеш, не знаю. А он был таким красивым, если бы ты только видел его глаза, слышал, как он плакал...

— Мои слезы не так красивы?

— Ты единственное, что у меня осталось, — Кирилл целовал с жаром его шею, оттягивая воротник и снимая кофту с плеч, сажал его на свои колени и разводил слабые бледные ноги. Он прижимался щекой к каждому шраму на хрупком запястье и оставлял на груди новые красные следы, так схожие с синяками; он ластился к его обнаженному телу и, приподнимаясь и опускаясь вновь, задирал кверху голову, кусая палец, пока Алекс обнимал его бедра, вжимаясь в смуглую кожу пальцами. У него были очень красивые волосы.

 

Алекс обещал нечасто, но все непременно исполнял. Ему было страшно вставать на стул и обнимать обеими руками удавку, как он обнимал Кирилла, пока тот двигался ему навстречу и едва слышно стонал куда-то в шею; пока Алекс сам плакал на его груди и льнул к ласкавшей его волосы руке, но он плакал рядом с Кириллом практически всегда, а тот улыбался, говорил о числах или формулах, о небе, звездах, о том, что хотел бы полететь на солнце и сгореть там заживо — он постоянно говорил о совершенных глупостях и никогда о Боге, хоть считал глупостью и его, он был готов исследовать целый мир и не мог разобраться с собственным внутренним: Алексу казалось так, когда он вслушивался в бредово-трагичные реплики о себе, жизни и будущем. Алекс думал о нем даже сейчас. Было страшно держаться за толстую бечеву, обтягивавшую шею. За окном веселился май, ласковый и теплый, но Алекса грели только его слезы. Он читал последние молитвы, едва шевеля губами, глотая слезы, сдавливал себе шею пальцами, готовясь. Сердце билось чаще, и он готов быть отказаться от своих слов, своей чести, себя — одного взгляда на мамину кровать хватило, чтобы, сглотнув, столкнуть босой ногой стул. Чужая глупая улыбка и несколько лепестков ромашек, запутавшихся в рыжих волосах, расплылись перед глазами.

— ...Алеш... Алеша, открывай глаза, Алеша, мой ангел, очнись... очнись... — его били по щеке. Знакомый голос едва различался через ватные стены, глаза слепило солнце. Алекс морщился, понимая, что не может вздохнуть. Глаза его тогда расширились, и он сжал в пальцах землю, сгребая ее под ногти, и застучал по ней ногами. На улице? Почему он на улице?.. — Открой рот, открой рот! — горячие пальцы схватили его челюсти и насильно развели — Алекс закашлялся и глотнул спасительного воздуха. На глаза навернулись слезы. Кирилл сидел прямо перед ним, взъерошенный, часто дышащий, с огромными перепуганными глазами. — Молодец, мальчик, молодец, давай, дыши... — впервые он не улыбался, впервые казался серьезным. Алекс, всхлипнув, протянул к нему руку и коснулся чуть колючего подбородка, пока Кирилл ластился к его ладони.

— К-кирилл?.. Но как ты... зачем...

Кирилл рассказал обо всем: о том, как Алекс не открывал дверь, когда он пришел — поэтому вошел сам; как он, проходя по дому, услышал его, задыхавшегося, барахтавшегося в воздухе, на веревке — и как помчался к нему, бездыханному и бессознательному. Рассказал о том, как испугался, сняв Алекса с петли, как зарыдал и вынес на задний двор — только тогда Алекс увидел, что у Кирилла были заплаканы глаза. Такие красивые, зеленые, длинные глаза. И его красивое смуглое лицо, и его нос, и губы, которые Алекс впервые в жизни захотел поцеловать. 

— Как же я мог отказываться от тебя?.. Кирилл, ты... зачем ты меня вытащил, господи, зачем... — поднявшись, он прижался к его груди и зарыдал, впрочем, как всегда, судорожно оглаживая сгорбленнуюю спину, зарываясь пальцами в так и не подстриженные волнистые волосы. Он тянул их назад, заставляя Кирилла откинуть голову, и прижимался губами к его шее, влажно целуя, оставляя на ней свои следы. Кожа Кирилла была такой горячей и желанной — у Алекса болела голова, его тошнило, и он упал в его руки. — Лучше бы тебя не было, чтобы я там повис... Я не хочу, не хочу, Кирилл... Я не хочу портить твою жизнь до кучи...

Самойлов успокаивал его. Самойлов гладил его по голове, рукам и бедрам, шептал какие-то идиотские фразы, в смысл которых Алекс не вслушивался; он обещал на нем жениться, как только они сбегут за пределы Родины, страны, континента, обещал сделать все то, чего так и не успел с... Сашей. Слепые голубые глаза отражались в едва ли не бесцветных — и Самойлов не желал ничего так страстно, как прикоснуться губами к бледным векам. Чужие слезы ласкали его губы, он раз за разом прижимал Алекса к себе и гладил пальцами следы веревки на его шее. Синяки. Ужасные зеленые синяки. За что он так с ним?

— Алеша... Алеша, Алешенька, — Кирилл целовал его щеки невпопад, так же, как и говорил, рассуждая. — Ты больше никогда не держи обещания, ладно? Никогда.

— Хорошо, — хрипел Алекс в ответ, обхватывая чужие руки своими и оглаживая вверх, до запястий, локтей — Кирилл был особенно красив, как бог. Его волосы горели на свету. Алекс дрожал от восхищения и осознания собственной глупости. К черту небеса, как он мог не верить в своего ангела? — Я-я обещаю.

Они засмеялись вместе, так глупо и странно, Алекс, кашляя, хихикал и прижимался носом к плечу Кирилла, пока тот гладил его обнаженные лопатки. Широкая домашняя футболка лежала совсем рядом: Алекс проснулся без нее. Кирилл пересчитывал его ребра пальцами, бережно касаясь его, и целовал, получая в ответ теплые объятия и прикосновения. Солнце светило, и Алекс сам стягивал с Кирилла рубашку, которую тот никогда не менял на что-то другое, за исключением свитера. Он был самым благословенным человеком на Земле.

Для толстых исписанных тетрадей и блокнотов мамы это было предательством, но Алекс ничего не мог поделать. Он боялся самосожжения, огнестрельного оружия у него никогда не было, ровно как и яда — но это можно было исправить смертельной дозой снотворного. Заснуть и не проснуться — звучало легко, безболезненно, едва ли страшно. Алекс не хотел отравлять жизнь Кириллу, заставляя его исполнять глупо данные им клятвы, не мог больше смотреть на маму, не поднимавшуюся с кровати, не мог плакать над жалобно мяукавшим Оливером. Он уже просил соседей заботиться о нем, и те обещали. Пусть хоть одно создание в этом мире будет счастливо, — так думал Алекс. В последние разы он гладил мягкую черную шерстку, касаясь хвостика, в последний раз вытирал кровь с укушенных рук. Оливер вился около его ног, настойчиво терся и в этом напоминал Алексу Кирилла. Кирилл... он надеялся, что его любимому осталось совсем немного пожить в этом монастыре и он наконец станет свободным. Счастливым. Алекс бы так хотел, чтобы ангелы могли быть действительно счастливы.

Набирая целую горсть таблеток, он молился напоследок — но уже не Богу, совсем не тому Богу —, он смотрел на родную комнату, вспоминая названия трав и цветков. Ромашки теперь казались ему лишь напоминанием о Кирилле, таком же хрупком и простом, но не мертвыми буквами в справочнике. У ромашки было единственное целебное свойство — вызывать у Кирилла улыбку.

— Прости меня, — шептал Алекс в пустоту, но ему, словно зная, что он услышит. — Прости и спасибо. Прощай, — холодная вода приятно остужала горло. Осушив все остатки из баночки, Алекс лежал в своей кровати и молчаливо ждал. Умереть дома — почему-то так желанно. Этот небольшой домик был для него куда роднее холодной бездушной квартиры. Родные занавески, родной потолок и деревянный... пол... котенок Оливер становился все шире, а видно его было все хуже; у Алекса смыкались веки, он глупо улыбался, еще находясь в сознании. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, Кирилл, — шептал он словно самому себе, шептал так отчаянно и в то же время расслабленно... словно бабочки несли его на своих тонких крылышках. Он мог бы вознестись на небеса, туда, откуда пришел Кирилл. Он был бы счастлив быть с ним.

И темнота. 

Его сладкий сон прервало чувство тошноты. Оно преследовало Алекса всю сознательную жизнь, но сейчас мучило его особенно сильно. Это не приступ ненависти к себе, слезливости и слабости — это его желудок. Поблизости не было ведра или хотя бы пакета — Алекс выбежал на задний двор, опять, снова, он проклинал себя за невозможность умереть, он плакал и отторгал все проглоченные медикаменты, порция за порцией. Так отвратительно, мерзко, гадко. Алекс надеялся, что Кирилл не зайдет и не увидит его таким грязным и некрасивым. Алекс молился выплюнуть со сгустками рвоты, слюны и кусочков яблок собственные легкие или печень — чтобы умереть хоть так. Его ноги холодели в очередной судороге, и он, кашляя, сдавленно стонал, прогибаясь, но совсем не так, как с Кириллом. Но ведь тогда он тоже плакал. Он всегда плакал, что бы ни случалось, он не находил другого выхода. Кирилл говорил, что для него таким выходом были наркотики.

Соседская женщина, Мария, совсем молодая женщина тридцати двух от роду лет, она заметила его. Хотя бы не Кирилл, но Алексу было стыдно и перед ней. С испуганными причитаниями "что же это!" она мчалась к нему, гладила его по голове, держа волосы, а после собрав их в обычный хвост, она поддерживала его выплевывать еще и еще, плакала и несла ему растворы, после которых он, рыдая от слабости и усталости, избавлялся от последних доз яда. Плеваться было нечем, Алекс, шатаясь, бледный, как мертвец — так сказала Мария —, едва передвигая ногами, пошел умываться. Он тер щеткой зубы и полоскал рот несколько раз, пока, по его мнению, не стал хоть наполовину чистым. В горле его стоял противный, болезненный ком, который он не мог откашлять, от которого было невозможно избавиться. Он пил воду, много воды, он выпил целый литр, прежде чем, дрожа, лечь обратно, в постель, укрывая собственные плечи одеялом. Ему не хватало чьих-то нежных рук, чьего-то так быстро запоминающегося запаха, чьего-то голоса и идиотских смешков. Он бы кутался в чью-то куртку, пока этот кто-то перебирал бы его волосы — но он лежал один, Мария ушла, перекрестив Алекса напоследок, и он беспокойно уснул, сомкнув веки, только когда малыш Оливер пристроился у него ног.

Алекс не рассказывал об этом Кириллу. Вместо этого он целовал его с особой нежностью, гладил его плечи и притягивал ближе к себе — теперь он мог позволить себе насладиться своим мужчиной до самого конца, до самой сладкой спасительной смерти.


	16. Chapter 16

— Господи! Господи, спаси мою душу! Люди, что же делается! — чей-то голос, однозначно женский, как решил для себя Самойлов, верещал едва ли не на весь поселок, сотрясая воздух своими бесполезными колебаниями. Самойлов прогуливался вдоль речки, протекавшей в полукилометре от развилки между пустырем и лесом: Алекс нередко собирал на этом месте одинаковые на первый взгляд травы и даже некоторые ягоды; Самойлов в такое время по обыкновению за ним наблюдал, оценивая степень привлекательности его худых тонких членов. Он надеялся сейчас, в столь жаркое время, обнаружить Алекса среди тенистых деревьев и тихого плеска воды. Их свидания нередко проходили здесь, они все больше походили на негласное венчание. Самойлов любил держать руки Алекса в своих, как крохотную горсть ягод, прижимая ко груди, целовать его в лоб, щеки, губы и нос, не говоря ничего, зная, что все его мысли Алексу доступны, как десять заповедей. Смешно — Самойлов был готов принять веру, когда Алекс от нее отказался.

Женщина, появившаяся невдалеке, кричала и плакала, прижимая к животу завернутые в платок ладони, вытирая слезы с лица грубой тканью передника — как не рационально, подумал Самойлов. Женщина бросилась на колени к чему-то, лежавшему на берегу, и Самойлов, нахмурившись, ускорил шаг. Он практически бежал, и его дыхание замирало при каждом последовавшем шаге, но не от усталости.

У Алекса всегда была красивая, мягкая кожа, такая сладкая и желанная, Самойлов прикасался к ней губами с наслаждением, ласкал ее, но ее синие оттенки он предпочел бы больше не видеть никогда. Некогда тонкая хрупкая шея вздулась, местами проявлялись гематомы от разрыва капилляров — Саша рассказывал, Самойлов помнил. Алекс не дышал. У Алекса расслоились ногти, в уголке рта выделялась розовая пена. Дыхание Самойлова остановилось вместе с биением сердца, и это было так, потому что он его не слышал, не чувствовал. Он не заметил, как упал на колени, разбивая кожу о подвернувшиеся аккурат под ним камни. Его взгляд затмился скопившимися слезами — он должен был предугадать. Это было очевидно, что Алекс больше не выдерживал, но он не говорил причин, но он все еще не уберег его. Как Сашку — только еще более жестоко, наивно и глупо. Алекс не должен был. Алекс мог бы жить счастливо, но...

— Уходи, — женщина испугалась необычно тихого хриплого голоса; она едва ли видела этого наркомана более одного раза, едва ли она знала, что ей делать на самом деле. — Уходи! — человек закричал, он вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на нее словно ненавистно, пусть она не знала, за что. Он вытащил из-за пазухи карманный нож и пригрозил ей, требуя молчания — с визгом она умчалась обратно, оставляя их наедине, впрочем, не обещая себе никому не рассказать о самоубийце. 

Самойлов посмотрел на Алекса — на его нежное сладкое тело, распухшие губы, влажные спутанные волосы — и влюбился в мертвую русалочку снова. Он улыбался ее божественному лику, как улыбаются дети саму дорогому человеку в их жизни. Самойлов был действительно ребенком, Алекс — его сокровищем. По щекам сбегали слезы, и, сколь ни вытирай их, они образовывались вновь, Самойлов просто перестал пытаться. Его любовь, чистая, святая, как Алекс, любовь утонула вместе с обворожительным мальчиком, которому он так и не сделал предложение. Душа Алекса была далеко, и его тело было необходимо Самойлову, чтобы они могли быть вместе. Он мог бы прыгнуть в воду следом, ведь самоубийцы, все самоубийцы никогда не попадают в рай, но...

...Алексу наверняка простили все. Простили его частые слезы и мутный эгоизм, наполнявший его с самого начала, пока он, глупый, гнался за остатками былой гордости и, возможно, каплей счастья. Простили его непослушную похоть души и ее оболочки, его чревоугодие чужих взглядов и алчность поцелуев, его ярость к смерти и тихую, молчаливую печаль к жизни. Наконец, ему должны были простить лень, лень, которой в нем никогда не было, и нет ни в ком, ведь каждая душа беспокойно трепещется в острых ребрах, меж ног и в голове. Душа — везде. У нее нет крыльев, как не было у Алекса, но, возможно, весь он был собственной оголенной душой, как провод, к которому опасно прикасаться, к которому Самойлов прижимался всей грудью, всем телом. Нет, он просто не мог уйти.

— Ты... ты глупенький, Алеша. Ты моя маленькая ромашка, мое солнце, мое небо, моя Вселенная, — Самойлов шептал надрывно, сглатывая соленые дорожки, бережно держа голову Алекса ладонями за затылок. Его синюшная кожа расплывалась, и Самойлов, вытирая с уголка рта розоватую пену, прижимался к его губам. Он практически падал на землю, к Алексу, он убирал его ледяные застывшие волосы в сторону, ласкал языком полость рта — соленая, она отдавала и кровью, но для Самойлова весь Алекс был невозможно сладок. Он закрывал глаза и тихо плакал, целуя опавшие веки, прижимаясь к маленькому носу: Алекс очень любил эксимосские поцелуи. Любил. Алекс жил, дышал, пил, ел, заботился обо всех подряд, забыв о себе, и обещал Самойлову не исполнять обещания. Он не обещал утопиться — и его не в чем было винить. 

Его шея пропахла соленой речной водой, на его коже оставались кусочки тины, но Самойлов целовал каждый участок его тела с любовью, с обожанием, прося прощения и развращая светлую душу в последний раз. Ему было суждено вернуться в преисподнюю, туда, откуда он и вышел, но это — много, много позже. Сейчас перед ним — отброшенная в сторону одежда Алекса, его все еще соблазнительные изгибы и острая тазобедренная кость, к которой Самойлов льнул губами, языком, разводя синие бедра, слишком податливые и слабые, чтобы он был счастлив. Его слезы капали на мягкий член Алекса, и он ласкал его раз за разом, до боли во рту и горле, пока у него во рту не остался кусочек отставшей размякшей кожи. Самойлов держал его в руках и смотрел на Алекса, судорожно дыша — его рот раскрылся в немом крике. 

Он не раздевался, только расстегнул ширинку. Алекс был так свободен, так пуст, его было так легко разломать напополам, чтобы разорванная кожа явила его взору аккуратное мертвое сердце, милую, наверняка сладкую печень, длинную гирлянду кишечника. Новый год еще не скоро, но Самойлов вместе с Лилией и Сашей хранили украшения десятками лет. И где теперь его сокровища? Одно — в городе, два других — по могилам, на которые больше никто никогда не придет, четвертое, последнее, то, которым он не успел насладиться — перед ним с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, с содрогающимся телом, но не по собственной воле, а от громких болезненных шлепков. Алекс такой красивый, и у него такие чудесные маленькие руки — Самойлов осторожно брал их в свои и целовал слабые пальцы, шепча о любви, шепча: "Прости меня", пряча в бледных ладонях заплаканное лицо. 

Он гладил некогда прекрасные, самые мягкие белые волосы, игрался пальцем с губами, целуя их, гладил Алексу бедра и проникал в него влажными пальцами изредка, слизывая холодное семя. Он водил носом по шее, словно его Алеше могло стать легче. Самойлов понимал, что это было их последним свиданием, самым смертельным, самым страстным и в то же время беспомощным. Как и Самойлов. Их свидания, пожалуй, никогда не бывали невинными, как Алекс — никогда.

 

День двадцать восьмого июня выдался вполне жарким, но Самойлов не обращал на это внимание; он, смиренно скрестив перед собой руки, падал на колени — так болезненно, так же свято, так же покорно. Он звался рабом Божьим Кириллом, хотя никогда не пал бы столь низко, особенно в родном, любимом монастыре. Его путь на меланхолично-теплый пустырек, летом, как оказалось, изнывавший от жары и зноя, в чужой уютный дом, где спала беспомощная больная женщина, спала, умирая от тоски, на кладбище, к которому так стремился Алекс — раб Божий Алексий — и в котором так спешно оказался — все пути отныне были для него закрыты. Самойлов не жалел лишь о том, что он достиг места своего захоронения, однако Саша все же был свободен не только душой, но и телом. Самойлов ненавидел воду и едва сдерживался, чтобы, как год назад, не зашипеть, когда его обрызгивали священной жидкостью. Самойлов был готов утопиться третьим, но слишком многое он позволял себе в жизни и от слишком малого отказывался. Отказаться пришлось от счастья, любви, родства, помощи и поддержки — теперь и от жизни. Он чувствовал, как разрывалась его тлевшая темная оболочка и так же, как у Алекса, обнажалась душа, но, скорее всего, он лишь находился под влиянием чужих рассказов. Звезды, не взойдя на небосклон, меркли для него, жалко потухали и разбивались насмерть об атмосферу его планеты — но не Земли. Звезды сгорали, как сгорал от холода он и все у него внутри, он не должен был думать о пустом, когда его крестили, но думал и оттого еще желаннее опускался в воду каждый из трех раз, желая только одного: чтобы его голову задержали еще на несколько минут, надавливая на затылок. Во имя Отца — Макса, Сына — Саши и Святого Духа — не было никакого имени, но перед глазами — мертвенно бледный, любимый, нежный образ с крыльями за спиной, отмытыми от крови и грязи, с новеньким сиявшим нимбом, с кроткой улыбкой и протянутыми к нему руками. Самойлов плакал после третьего окунания, и его раскаянию молча умилялись, даже не переглядываясь. Сестра Аделаида бы им гордилась, если бы не скончалась от жалкого гриппа — Самойлов приносил ей живые цветы на могилу и нежно гладил землю, капая соленым дождем слез, благодаря за все. Она не была его матерью, но пыталась ею стать. Она любила его, как тварь Божью, он любил ее, как советчицу, как родственную душу, как терпеливого экскурсовода со стальной хваткой.

— Самоубийцы... не попадают... в рай... — шептал он, и его глаза расширялись, его губы дрожали, но никто не обращал на это внимание. Ничего нельзя было отменить. Он и его душа — вверены Богу. Нельзя умирать раньше собственной смерти, но он надеялся повеситься через, возможно, несколько лет, чтобы золотые врата и обещанные райские сады оказались закрыты для него наверняка. Его собственным желанным сном было кипящее масло и лицо Алекса, изувеченное гримасой боли. Он был бы счастлив крутиться в вечном урагане, держа Алекса за руки, на кругу Похоти, хоть им подходили все смертные грехи.

Его нарекли брат Августин и постригли, и он заперся в своей келийке, отринув кровать и занавесив окна. Его горячая смуглая кожа побледнела и остыла, его ребра едва не разрывали ее в кровь, которую он сам у себя высосал. Он был низок, не схимник, но считал себя таковым, потому как никто не объясняет правила игры до начала самой игры. Брата Августина сочли самым странным и оттого ему сочувствовали, как можно сочувствовать потерявшемуся муравью. Брат Августин был еще ниже и меньше муравья, но стоял на подмостках своей Гордыни, своей молчаливой, улыбчивой Похоти — двери в его келью открывали врата к самому Дьяволу, где жуткий смех, вырываясь из его иссушенных губ, звенел колоколом, кричал птицей и стрекотал мертвым сверчком. Звуки скрипок благоволили его желаниям, а иконы, истертые от ежедневного вытирания, его влажные руки и ряса, его безумные глаза — никто не видел в тридцатилетнем мужчине столько сумасшедшего блуда и больше не увидит. Возможно, он скончается в собственном семени или Сатана, и Отец, и Сын, и Святой жаркий дух отнимет у него легкие, и он, корчась на холодном деревянном полу от наслаждения, верной страсти, задохнется в следующие несколько секунд — но он молится бесцветным глазам.


End file.
